Fake Date
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Santana wants Brittany and Rachel wants Quinn but Quinn is dating Sam and Brittany is dating Artie, so Rachel and Santana decide to date each other to try and get a reaction out of the two blondes. Rachel/Santana friendship eventually Faberry and Britana
1. Chapter 1

**So, yea this is a fic I started a while ago but only really uploaded three chapters onto livejournal but I'm thinking about starting it up again.**

**Let me know if you think i should and FYI I know my grammar and spelling totally suck, but i failed English in high school because i was an ass i thought, 'Why would i need this' turns out, you do so, you know, pay attention kids,**

**What? I don't know.**

**I feel like i shouldn't be saying something like that since I'm only 17 but whatever, the whole point of this was let me know and if you're going to bag on my grammar please don't be harsh about it, kind hurts my feeling!**

**No, I'm kidding be as harsh as you like it's my own fault for not listening in English class!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Rachel was quietly putting books in her locker when a tanned hand gripped onto the door slamming it shut in the singers face.

"I know!" Santana growled keeping her hand on the locker above Rachel's head.

"You know what?" Rachel frowned looked up at the Latina who didn't look nearly as angry as she sounded.

"You know what! Meet me at the Starbucks a few blocks from your house at half past four got it?"

"You're not going to throw me in a river are you?"

"That depends on you hobbit! If you don't annoy me and actually do as your told, no harm will come to you!"

"And why should I trust you? You've done everything to humiliate me over the past two years!"

Santana sighed letting her arm drop to her side "Just please, trust me Berry this is important" Rachel was taken aback by the Latina's use of the word 'please' Santana had never begs for anything especially not off Rachel.

"Fine, OK!"

"Great see you there smurf!" Rachel watched Santana strut down the hall way, and even though she wasn't a cheerio anymore they all moved for her which , in Rachel's opinion, was a smart move.

"Jew babe!" Puck smiled slinging his arm over Rachel's shoulder "What was that all about?" he pointed at Santana who had stopped by her locker.

Rachel shrugged "I have no idea!"

Wwell Santana can be kind of crazy!" the boy shrugged as he and Rachel began walking to there shared math class.

"Kind of?" the brunette mumbled under her breath as she took her seat next to Puck, she didn't understand what the Latina exactly _knew?_ Sure there was a lot of things Rachel was hiding so the brunette could take her pick, Rachel was nervous about meeting the taller girl, this could all just be a trap, but even when she was planning something Rachel had never seen or heard Santana beg for anything.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat waiting for the Latina, it was now twenty to five and Rachel was considering going home when Santana stalked into the shop slumping down on the chair and frowning at the two coffee cups.<p>

"Here with someone?"

"That's for you!" Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Santana frowned and took a sip of the coffee "You're not all that bad Berry"

"So what did you want me to come here for?"

"Ooh right yea, I know!"

"Yes we've established you know something but what!" Rachel said growing a little frustrated.

"That you're gay!" Santana said bluntly making Rachel choke on her coffee.

"What?" Rachel squeaked "I am not!"

"Tut give it up man hands! I've seen you leering" Rachel stared at the girl in front of her not really knowing what to do, Santana sighed "Don't worry, I'm on your side!"

"Why you hate me?"

"Not like that, we're both batting for the same team" Rachel's eyes widened making Santana roll hers "And we're both hung up on two certain blondes!"

Rachel became really interested in her cup of coffee at the mention of Quinn "How did you know?" she mumbled not looking at the Latina.

"Awesome gaydar!" Santana shrugged "Look Rachel, we could help each other here! Brittany's dating wheels and tubers is dating guppy mouth!"

"Don't call her that!" Rachel snapped finally looking at Santana.

"Cute!" the taller girl mumbled before continuing "Quinn is dating guppy mouth, and we both want the girls!"

"Could you just get to the point Santana!"

"We date each other, if we did we would be unstoppable at the school! You with your weird way of keeping people away from you, which I think has a little to do with those sweaters and FYI I am getting Kurt to sort that our right away, and me being, well the awesomeness that is me! Think of how jealous and worked up Britt and tu- Quinn would get if they saw us together!"

Rachel chuckled but her face turned straight again when the Latin didn't laugh along "Ooh god you're serous, are you insane?"

"What? Don't say you wouldn't like to get up on this, and once Kurt gives you a make over you'll be smokin' to"

"You've lost your mind!"

"Do you want Fabray or not!"

Rachel sighed, what harm could it do? She was Santana Lopez after all and Rachel would be lying if she said Santana was attractive "Fine"

Santana grinned

"But what do I have to do?"

"Be a girlfriend! But none of those calendar things you and Finessa had going on, just hold my hand let me walk you to class, take you home and pick you up and kiss you by your locker, not that hard"

"W-what?"

"God, Berry do you have to be soo annoying, its no big deal I don't like you and you don't like me its fine, it means nothing"

"And you think this will work?"

"Quinn Fabray is not good with jealousy, what the little princess wants the little princess gets, she's scared to go after you that's understandable, but when she sees you with me that will be it she wont stop until she gets you!"

"And what about Brittany"

Santana shrugged "I'm out of ideas now, this is my last resort"

Rachel looked at the girl who looked the most venerable and open she'd ever seen the girl.

"You really love Brittany huh?"

"What would you care"

"Of course I care, we might not be friends but I don't want to see you get hurt"

Santana smiled before outstretching her hand "Can I walk you home?"

Rachel smiled, liking this side of the Latin "Sure thing" she smiled letting Santana take her hand and lace there fingers together.

"You know your not so bad Berry"

"And your not as evil as I thought" Santana chuckled as they left the coffee shop and began the short walk back to Rachel's.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Santana asked.

"Well two things, one how long have you known I've liked Quinn and two how long have you known you loved Brittany"

"Well _one_" Santana started playfully making Rachel smile "I've known since regionals when she got made to sit next to you on the bus, which for the record she was more happy about than she let on, and she fell asleep on your shoulder remember? You stared down at her for like an hour with a look of pure awe on your face, and as for how long I've loved Brittany that's a hard one, Britt's been my best friend since preschool and since then we've been glued to each others sides, I think deep down I've always loved her but I only really realized it when she asked me to do a duet together and I freaked like I always do and told her no, then she got with wheels to get at me and it hurt, it hurt more than anything ever has before and I guess that's how I knew"

"How long have you two been, you know, fooling around with each other?"

Santana smiled at Rachel's slight discomfort "Our first kiss was when we were thirteen, Christmas day actually, she bought me this" Santana held the heart shaped necklace in between her thumb and index finger, stroking it adoringly "And I got her that charm bracelet with the duck and heart charm on it and she got excited in her usual Brittany way and jump on me wrapping her arms and legs around me, and she meant to kiss my cheek but I turned my head just as she was about to, I didn't mean to, and she kissed me but neither of us pulled away, and when she did pull away her eyes were shining she looked so happy," Santana smiled at the memory, clearly lost in her own mind and Rachel didn't mind she just looked up at the girl waiting for her to continue "And for someone who'd been told countless times off of people who were suppose to care about me that I was useless, I didn't think I could make someone that happy so I kissed her again and after that it just got more and more frequent and the first time we slept together wasn't a drunken fling like everyone thinks. We were fifteen and it happened at my house, the last weekend of spring break and after going to parties almost every night for two weeks we decided to just take it easy, you know, chill on the sofa watching movies and eating junk food but, like every other time we were alone in my house, it turned into us just making out on the sofa, but that time was different than the others and it did kind of scare me a little but then Brittany told me she loved me and that terrified me, I didn't say it back I just pined her down on the sofa and it kind of just happened" Santana's smiled disapeard when she realized who she was talking to "But I don't know why I'm telling you all this" she said with a chuckle as they reached Rachel's door.

"Do you want to come in, my dads are out?" Santana smirked at Rachel making the small girl realize how that sounded "I didn't mean it like that, I have movies and food"

"I think I might just take you up on that offer Berry"Rachel smiled opening her door and let the taller girl in first "Not exactly what I expected the Berry manor to be like"

"What, expecting stars, pink and maybe the odd rainbow" Rachel teased throwing he keys on the side table and walking into the front room.

"Funny" Santana mumbled sitting down on the sofa "Get me food would you?"

"Get it yourself" Rachel snapped falling back onto the sofa and took the remote out of Santana's hands.

"You know you keep going like this, with the attitude, I might actually start to think of you as a slightly likable friend" Santana said getting up off the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

"Make me food to?" Rachel yelled from her place on the sofa

"That's pushing it hobbit!" Santana called back playfully making Rachel laugh as she flicked through the TV.

* * *

><p>"So when will you dads be back?" Santana asked looking down at the girl who was now curled up at her side her head resting on the taller girls shoulder, her small arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Not until tomorrow" Rachel mumbled not looking away from the TV

"You're here on your own?"

Rachel nodded looking up at Santana "Why want to stay and keep me company?" Rachel raised her eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Rachel Berry are you flirting with me?" Santana gasped in a Rachel Berry dramatic way, Rachel smiled putting her head back down on Santana's shoulder.

"I like this side of you"

"Well don't go telling people about it, I have my badass rep to keep" she said leaning her head on top of Rachel's.

"Sure thing, how many girls have you kissed?"

"Two sober" Santana mumbled twirling a strand of Rachel's hair around her finger "Brittany and Quinn"

"You kissed Quinn" Rachel squeaked her eyes shooting to the Latina's.

"Yea it was part of truth or dare, how many have you kissed!"

"None" Rachel mumbled averting her eyes away from Santana.

"Really? Well you could practice now if you want?" Santana offered figuring it would be easier for her first time to be someone where they were alone rather than a school hallway "You don't have to, I'm many things but a sex pest isn't one of them" she added seeing the unsure look in Rachel's eyes.

"No I want to" Rachel piped still looking unsure,

"You don't look to sure about that"

"I am" and the Latina took that as a go ahead, putting her hand on Rachel's cheek she brought her face closer to the smaller girls not once breaking eye contact, Rachel stiffened when she felt the Latina's breath wash off her lips.

"relax, its OK" And weirdly Rachel relaxed at the taller girls words, before Rachel could protest again or over think it Santana took a breathe and pushed her lips onto the smaller girls, who whimpered slightly at the contact.

Santana kept it slow letting it sink into Rachel that this was actually happening and that didn't take long, within a few seconds Rachel's nails were digging into Santana's side as she kissed back.

Santana never thought about kissing Rachel but if she had she wouldn't of thought it would of been like this, Rachel was actually an amazing kisser. Santana thought she would be the first to introduce tongues but to her surprise Rachel's swiped across her bottom lip making the Latina groan.

Rachel smirked and that's when Santana knew that's what she was trying to do and that, the fact Rachel wanted and reaction out of her, made Santana want to do the same thing and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Berry get the better of her so she pushed herself forward into Rachel making the singer fall back onto the sofa Santana now hovering over her, one hand on the sofa next to her hips and the other hand tangled in her hair.

Rachel's hands wandered around the Latina's back digging her nails into the skin under her shirt dragging her nails along Santana's back gaining another moan from the taller girl

"I know what you're trying to do" Santana growled into Rachel's ear, dragging her teeth along the girls ear before nibbling down the smaller brunettes neck

"I don't know what your talking about" Rachel breathed her nails digging harder into Santana's

"God, if Quinn only knew what she was missing she'd be over here like a shot" just as those words left Santana mouth there was a knock on the door making the Latin pushed her top half away from Rachel and peered over the sofa.

"You don't think?"

"If it is her I'm quitting school and becoming a physic" there was another two knocks on the door, impatient? There was ever chance it could be Quinn.

Santana stood up fully, helping Rachel to her feet.

Rachel swung the door open sighing when she saw Kurt standing there.

"What the hell happened you look like you just had sex" the boy signaled to Rachel's crinkled clothes and messy hair just as Santana appeared next to Rachel pretty much in the same state as Rachel "No!" Kurt gasped making Santana smiled and hook her arm around Rachel's waist, to say Kurt was shocked would be a major understatement "How? When?"

"Today and I asked her out"

"What are you doing here Kurt, not that I'm not glad to see you"

"Umm you texted me and told me to come over and give you a makeover"

"Ooh no sorry that was me" Santana said raising her hand a little.

"How did you get my phone!"

"Ooh come on give me a little credit! If I can pick locks I can sure as hell pick pocket without any trouble"

"So are we going to do this?" Kurt asked looking at the girls.

"Yea but at my house, Rachel doesn't exactly have the best choice of clothes"

"Hey!" Rachel protested but she knew it was useless.

"Come on" Santana gripped onto Rachel's hand and grabbed Kurt's car keys out of his hand "I'm driving!"


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sauntered down the hall way but everything seamed different, sure everyone was moving out of her way, even though everyone was facing away from her, it was like a sixth sense they had, but no one seamed to be staring at her, not even jewfro, every one was staring in the same direction but Quinn couldn't see over the sea of students.

"Hey Mike what's going on?" Quinn asked drawing his attention away from what everyone was staring at.

"Look by Rachel's locker" Quinn frowned, tip toeing to see Rachel's locker seeing a brunette rutting through the locker, sure it kind of looked like Rachel but what she was wearing was totally none-Rachel Berry like.

"Who's that?"

"That's Rachel!"

"No way, what happened?"

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet!" Mike said making Quinn frown but before she could asked Santana strutted up to Rachel pulling the smaller girl towards her by the waist, Quinn expected Rachel to coy away in fear or for Santana to slap the girl but what she didn't expect was that Santana ducked her head pressing a soft kiss onto the tinny brunettes jaw.

"What the Fu..."

"Hey!" Mike warned.

"Well can you blame me when the hell did that happen! I'm dreaming right? I have to be there's no other way Santana would have just walked up to Rachel dam Berry and kissed her"

"Sorry Q, this isn't a dream!" Quinn was fuming to say the least, how could this have happened? She was sure Santana knew how she felt about Rachel and even if she didn't Santana was in love with Brittany right? Speaking if the other blonde, Quinn's eyes drifted to where Brittany was, perched on the arm of Artie's wheelchair just staring at the scene the hurt clear in her eyes, and that just made Quinn even angrier, she didn't like seeing the blue-eyed blonde upset but whenever she was it was always down to the Latin who now had Rachel pinned against her locker one arm leaning against the locker just above Rachel's head the other rested on Rachel's hip as they both whispered into each others ear.

"Hey!" Sam whispered into Quinn's ear making her jump.

"Not now Sam OK, iv got to go" Quinn snapped walking away, pushing anyone who didn't move out of her way fast enough hard into the row of lockers.

* * *

><p>Iit's working" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear, glancing quickly at the angry blonde that was standing with Mike along the hall.<p>

"I don't like seeing Brittany upset Santana maybe this wasn't such a great idea"

"You knew this wasn't going to be all sunshine Rachel, even if I am an awesome kisser there's also going to be bad parts"

"Someone's full of themselves" Rachel teased leaning her head back against the locker to look at Santana "And you just called me Rachel" the small girl said making Santana chuckle.

"I'll have to make up for it later, which do you prefer, hobbit, dobby or frodo?" Santana asked playfully making Rachel slap her shoulder.

"Neither!"

"You got to pick, we don't want me calling you, you know, the R word again"

"I guess dobby is kind of cute right"

The Latin nodded "Cute and dead"

Rachel chuckled just as the bell rang "Walk me to class"

"Of course" Santana smiled taking Rachel's hand in her own as they started walking to class, making sure to avoid the hurt look Brittany would have been sending her.

"See you at lunch" Rachel mumbled giving Santana her best shy smile, which she totally pulled off she was a great actress after all,

"Yea" Santana mumbled letting Rachel walk a few steps into the class before tugging her back with there still connected hands, smacking her lips onto the smaller girls who's hands were now in the Latina's hair, there was a bunch of wolf whistles and gasps from Rachel's English class.

"Umm girls I would rather you didn't do that in my class room!" Miss Byron growled making Santana pull away.

"We're in the hallway" she growled back.

"It's still not appropriate for school"

"Whatever, prude!" Santana mumbled before pecking Rachel on the lip "I'll see you at lunch dobby!"

Rachel nodded as Santana retreated to her class room, she didn't like Rachel far from it actually sure the girl was a good kisser but totally not what Santana was looking for but the Latina couldn't help but feel that this was a start to an amazing friendship.

* * *

><p>It was the end off the day just before glee and Santana was waiting at Rachel's locker.<p>

"Shouldn't you still be in class" Rachel sake when she seen her 'girlfriend' standing by her locker.

"Free period" Santana shrugged wrapping on arm around Rachel's neck playfully, they could acted like just friends here there was no one around to watch "Let's get to glee dobby, I'm weirdly excited for once!"

"Tut get off" Rachel snapped with a smile as she pushed the Latin away.

"Come on you don't want to be late for the first time in your Gleeky life do you?" Santana teased reaching her hand out to Rachel.

Rachel smiled taking Santana's hand "Has Brittany spoke to you yet?"

"Umm no iv been kind of avoiding her, what about Quinn?"

Rachel shook her head "She walked towards me during gym but Tina walked over to me and Quinn walked away"

"Doesn't seam like this will take long then"

"What do you mean? She can't even come up to me when someone's around me, this is going to take a while"

"What do you want it to end fast, am I not a good girlfriend!"

"You're" Rachel paused to think of the right word "Bearable!"

Santana gasped playfully as both girls walked into the choir room "Even with me here your still the first to show up, how do you do that?" Santana asked taking her usually seat up the back row.

Rachel shrugged taking a seat next to Santana, leaning back on her chair and draping her legs over the Latina's "Everyone was staring at us today in the hallway"

"So?" Santana asked picking at the rips on Rachel's jeans.

"You might be used to people staring but I'm not, it's weird"

"Well we are both smoking' of course people are going to stare!"

Rachel chuckled leaning her chin in her hand after another five minutes everyone one was in there seats apart from Brittany Finn and Quinn which confused Rachel Brittany was usually stuck to Arties side and Quinn usually walked with Sam to glee.

"Does anyone know where Quinn Brittany and Finn are?" Schue asked

"Here" Quinn said strutting into the class with Brittany by her side and Finn trailing behind, Finn was the only one to look at Santana and Rachel and as soon as her saw the girls a look of confusion came over his face.

"Looks like Hudson doesn't like the fact your not chasing him anymore dobby" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear as Mr. Schue began talking.

"Right guys we're going to do another boys versus girls assessment and the winner gets out of doing there Spanish homework for a week" most of the class cheered "Yes OK, you've got until Friday which gives you three days to put something together, you can use the rest of this class to start off since I have to go sort something out" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and began walking out the room "Ooh and Kurt the boys side!" Kurt huffed and turned on his heels to where the boys where sitting.

"Don't take control of this one unless you have to, let them all do the work" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear as the girls walked to where the girls where sitting.

Everyone looked at Rachel as if waiting for her to sat something and she wanted to but she distracted herself by playing with Santana's fingers.

"Well what are you waiting for?" everyone looked away apart from Brittany who was looking puppy dog like at Santana and Quinn who had her glare in place.

"Problem?" Santana growled at Quinn.

"Nope" the blonde snapped back turning her attention to Tina who was pitching song ideas.

After glee everyone rushed put the class just being glad to get out of there "So you're coming over to mind later?" Santana asked looking over at Rachel who nodded.

"I'll be over in about an hour"

"See you then" Santana smiled letting Rachel hand go and walked the opposite way to her locker, putting the book she didn't need in. When Santana felt someone walk up beside her and open a locker she tensed, there was only one person who would still be at school at this time who had a locker on this row

"Can I asked you something?" Brittany mumbled her head still stuck in her locker.

"Humm?"

"Why are you dating Rachel?" Brittany asked closing her locker and turning to Santana.

"She's not as horrible as I first thought"

"But just last week you told me you love me"

"Yea and you chose wheels over me, what did you expect? For me to sit around and wait for you and Artitron to brake up?" Santana snapped harshly slamming her locker closed, If it was anyone else standing in front of her now they would have flinched in fear or ran off but Brittany didn't flinch at the violence she was used to the outbursts.

"You know why I'm still with Artie!"

"No Brittany I actually don't! You where the first one to say that you loved me!"

"Yea two years ago, it took you two years to say it back Santana!"

"I can't do this right now Brittany!"

"No you can and you will!" the blonde snapped.

"Go find Artie Brittany!"

"Something's going on, there no way you'd date Rachel"

"Think what you want Brittany"

"I'm not as stupid as people think Santana, I know you I know when your lying or putting on an act!"

"You chose wheels over me Brittany!" Santana snapped raising her voice a little "I, I told you how I felt and you just throw it back in my face knowing how hard it is for me to tell anyone how I feel! Out of anyone I thought you would of been that last person to hurt me like you did!"

"You think you were the only one to get hurt! You think your the only one hurting now"

"This is your own fault Brittany! If you really loved me you'd of left Artie as soon as I told you how I felt!",

"What for you just to do another U-turn and tell me that you couldn't do it! I didn't think you where ready to come out to everyone to actually show you loved me! Clearly I was wrong if you came out with Rachel but I was just as scared as you were Santana!" the blonde growled pointing at the smaller girl.

"Why did it matter so much about me coming out to everyone!"

"I didn't!" Brittany snapped frustrated "It mattered that if you did they I would of known you were serous about us but the amount of times you where about to tell me you loved me then chickened out, how would I of known that as soon as I dumped Artie it wouldn't of went of went back to how it was before! You seeing me and some other dude at the same time,I couldn't do that again"

"I have to go Rachel's coming over" Santana said but I nearly came out a whisper as she turned to walk away.

"Why are you doing this!" Santana finches at how broken Brittany sounded, she could tell the dancer was crying but she could turn around, she was hurting just as much as Brittany.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Santana choked back before taking off down the hallway only letting the tears leave her eyes when she was out that school.

"Santana? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Rachel asked rushing over to the Latina, cupping her cheeks.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot my bag but that's not the point, what happened?"

Santana sniffed a took a shaky breath in "I got to get home" she mumbled fumbling with her car keys.

"Ooh no your not driving in that state give me the keys I'm driving"

"What about your car!"

"Get it tomorrow, you can pick me up in the morning" she replied grabbing the keys out of Santana's hand and got in the car "so what happened?" Rachel asked as they drove towards Santana's house.

"Brittany!" Santana mumbled rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

Rachel nodded understandingly "What happened?"

"I think she knows its an act, don't know why I thought I could pull this off with Brittany she knows me to well"

"So it's not going to work"

"Yea it'll work especially on Fabray she's fuming right now, but Brittany? She's going to be harder to convince"

"What exactly did Brittany say?"

"That the main reason she didn't leave Artie for me was because she didn't think I was going to come out"

"And you have came out now what's the problem?"

"It's really not that easy Rach,"

"What exactly are we going to do? Date for a while then brake up and just hope that it's got to Quinn and Brittany enough for then to run to us?"

Santana shook her head "That's not going to work with these two, we have to keep dating until it gets to much for them and they brake up with Sam and Artie, then well be there for them"

"And how do you know that's going to work?", Rachel asked parking in Santana drive and turning to look at her.

"I don't" she said as a matter of fact "I'm hoping that going to work cause if it doesn't I don't know what I'm going to do"

Rachel sighed turning off the car "Want to go in a watch a movie?"

Santana chuckled undoing her seat belt "This is my house I should be inviting you in"

"I want to watch a horror", Rachel piped hopping out the car, Santana did the same slinging her arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Whatever you want dobby!"

* * *

><p>It was ten at night and both girls were curled up on Santana's bed watching there third horror movie of the night, Friday the 13th', Santana's back was pressed against the head board and Rachel had her back pressed against Santana's front with the Latina's arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

Santana chuckled when she felt Rachel jump in her arms again pushing her head into Santana's shoulder as if to hide her eyes but kept one eye on the screen, Santana tightened her grip on Rachel putting her chin on her shoulder.

"For someone's who's favorite movies are horrors you sure jump a lot" Santana mumbled into Rache'ls ear, closing her eyes and rested her forehead on the side of the smaller girls head.

"Hey this one is jumpy" Rachel whined glancing at the clock "Santana it's late drive me home?"

"Spend the night" the Latina groaned, feeling to tired to move.

"Excuse me?"

"Chill out I didn't mean it like that I'm just to tired to move"

"Fine let me call my dads"

"Uhuuh" Santana breathed sliding down the bed when Rachel got up off it "There's pajamas over there on the set of drawers put 'em on"

When Rachel finished talking to get dad she changed into the clothes Santana gave her.

"I sleep on the left side though" she said standing next to Santana who was already half asleep.

"This is my bed you sleep on the right"

"But Santana I can't sleep on the right side I ha..."

"OK OK fine get in" Santana snapped scooting over to the middle of the bed leaving the right side vacant, Rachel climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"You're not going to have nightmares are you? About a dude coming I have with a knife and a mask on..."

"San don't!" Rachel snapped making the Latina laugh.

"Just think about when he would do, you heard the ghost face said to Sidney, he'll slit your eyelids so you can't blink when he stabs you in the head"

"Santana stop" Rachel whined pulling the cover closer to her.

"You seen what happened to Kirby, anyone can't just **_SNAP_**" she snapped grabbing on to Rachel's waist making her jump.

"Santana, you know that freaks me out" Rachel hit Santana's shoulders over and over until the bigger girl grabbed her wrists, laughing.

"Chill out Rach I was just kidding nobodies going to come in and if they do there's a baseball bat under my bed"

"That wasn't nice Santana!"

"Sleep Berry" Santana said letting go of her wrists.

"I'm scared now!" Rachel whispered and Santana rolled her eyes under her closed eyelids before wrapping her arms around Rachel waist, pulling the small girl tight to her side and rested her cheek on the top of Rachel's head.

"Now sleep!" Santana whispered and Rachel just nodded in response, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls got woke up the next morning with Rachel's phone blaring in their ears.

"Rachel get your damn phone!" Santana groaned kicking Rachel's legs.

Rachel bounced up in the bed grabbing her phone, already fully awake.

"What time is it?" Santana mumbled sleepily turning on her back.

"Five am"

"Ugh, what the fuck Rachel?" the taller brunette groaned pulling a pillow over her face.

"I'm going to go for my run pick me up at my house at half seven!"

"Sure thing, now go!"

Rachel chuckled and hoped out of the bed, quickly getting changed.

"I'll see you later"

"Humm!" Santana sleepily waved Rachel out the room.

Rachel tip toed down the stairs quietly closing the door behind her, shivering slightly when the freezing cold air hit her bare arms.

"Oi, it's November you idiot, you can't go out with a jumper!" Santana growl from her window throwing a blue hoodie down at Rachel "Now good night!" Santana yelled slamming her window closed.

Rachel giggled pulling the hoodie over her head before running down the street towards her destination, the park, it's wasn't far from her house and was about ten minutes from Santana's house. Rachel wouldn't normally go to the park but she just felt like it today, she had to think about everything, about how she thought this plan was actually going to turn out because, as much as Santana ensured everything would be fine, she couldn't ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her this was all going to blow up in there faces.

Rachel shivered pulling her hood up, over her head as she reached the park, it was quiet, well of course it was it was five am.

Rachel stopped in her tracks when she saw the blond hair that had gave her butterflies for months, what was Quinn doing here? It was five am she should be in bed like every other normal person, right?

Rachel took a deep breath before climbing the stairs that lead to the top of the climbing frame where Quinn was sitting swinging, her legs over the edge.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbled with a frown when she reached the top.

"Hey, Berry" the blond said keeping her eyes forward.

"Are you OK?" Quinn didn't answer she just moved over so there was just enough for Rachel to take a seat.

At first Rachel hesitated but took a seat after a few seconds, her shoulder and thigh pushed against Quinn's.

They sat there in silence for about five minutes and even that was to much for Rachel, she had to speak.

"What are you doing out at this time, Quinn?"

"Well, what are you?" the blond shot back turning to look at Rachel for the first time since the singer had arrived, smiling lightly "I don't think I've ever seen you in a hoodie before"

Rachel tugged the sleeves over her hands "It's Santana's, she didn't want me going out without a hoodie or something on"

"Thoughtful" the blond mumbled turning her eyes back to the front.

"So what are you doing out here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run and I ended up here, what about you? What are you doing out here at five am?"

"I wake up every morning at this time and go for a run, I don't usually come here but I had to think about some stuff"

"What up? Santana wasn't all she's cracked up to be?"

"No, I mean yea Santana's fine"

"Ooh right, well do you want to, you know, talk about what's going on?"

Rachel shook her head, fiddling with her fingers that were clasped on her thighs "No, it's OK, thank you though"

Quinn shrugged, looking down at her watch "I have to go before my dad wakes up" she mumbled, grabbing onto the pole in front of her and slid down before Rachel had the chance to reply.

Rachel watching the blond tug her hood up over her head and stuff her hands into her pockets as she walked off.

The brunette sat there for another ten minutes just thinking about what had just happened, had Quinn Fabray just been nice to her? That's a good thing right? There was just something about it that made Rachel feel weird, why was she nice to her? Was she planning something or what Santana's plan actually working?

Rachel hopped off the platform and slid down the pole and began walking home to start her usual morning routine.

* * *

><p>It was the period after lunch and Rachel was walking towards the library, she had a free period, she turned the corner see Puck standing with his back to her and there was two jock's, Jeydon and Nate if Rachel remembered correctly, were standing in front of Puck. There was just something about the way Noah was standing told Rachel that they weren't just talking, even from the back Puck looked angry.<p>

Rachel begun walking towards the three boys just as Noah swung a punch for the two jock's but narrowly missed, his knuckled rattling off the lockers.

"Noah!" Rachel snapped, standing in between Puck and the other two jock's.

"Ooh look it's the hobbit, trying to steal Lopez's chick Puckerman!" Puck shot forward again grabbing Nate's shirt and slamming him against the locker, on instinct Nate swung for Puck but instead his fist thudded off Rachel's cheek sending the small girl to the floor.

"dude you just hit a girl" Jeydon mumbled, grabbing onto his friends jacket as Puck let him go and knelt down next to Rachel.

"Rachel are you OK?" Rachel groaned and sat up, Puck wrapped one arm around her shoulder helping her sit up.

"Assholes" the girl mumbled, watching the jock's run down the hallway.

"Don't worry I'll get them later and if I don't I'm sure Santana will"

"What was that all about Noah?"

"that's not important right now, I think it's going to bruise" Puck said, touching Rachel's cheek lightly making the girl wince in pain.

"We have to get you to the nurse" before Rachel could protest Noah wrapped his strong arm around Rachel's waist lifting her to her feet and lead her to the nurse. He text Santana when they got there, deciding it was better not to mention that to Rachel since she would talk him out of it.

"That's going to hurt in the morning I'll tell you that!" the nurse said, pressing just above Rachel's eye and Rachel hissed in pain "Yup your going to have a shiner of a black eye kid, here stick this on it for an hour and just lay back there just in case you feel dizzy, which is normal"

Rachel nodded taking the ice pack and hoping of the chair. Puck's arm instantly wrapped around her waist "I'm fine Noah it's nothing"

"Rachel she just said you could get dizzy, I'm just making sure you don't fall over or whatever"

"Rachel what the fuck happened" Santana snapped, rushing into the room and grabbing Rachel's cheeks brushing her thumb off the now red mark.

"It's nothing Santana honestly" Rachel said, trying to get her head out off Santana's grip but the Latina wasn't letting go even though she could see she was kind of hurting the smaller girl.

"That is not nothing Rachel, that is going to be purple by last period!"

"It was Nate" Puck piped in making Rachel growl at him.

"The jock Nate?"

"Yea him and Jeydon were having a go at me about the whole Quinn and Beth thing and I couldn't help myself, they were trying to start a fight anyways San but then Rachel came along and got in the middle of it"

Both girls faces softened at the look of pain in Noah's face as he spoke about Beth "Just get the both of them in the locker room alone before glee, got it?" Santana mumbled, calmly as she stared at the bruise forming on Rachel's face.

"Sure thing San, I've got to get to class see you later" the boy nodded rushing off out the room.

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Show them that no one hits a girl and gets away with it, plus your supposed to be my girl so I can't let them off lightly"

"But Santana..."

"No, buts OK! As much as I don't want to admit it you're my mate now dobby and he's not going to get away with this!"

Rachel smiled, grabbing Santana's hands and detaching them from her face "I'm fine OK? you don't have to do anything it was my own fault" she said letting go of the girls hands.

"Say what you wish but he's going to pay",

"Sweetheart, you really should go lie down" the nurse said making Santana nod "And maybe you should get back to class, she's going to be fine" Santana just scoffed, grabbing onto Rachel's waist and walking with the girl towards the bed that was surrounded by a curtain.

"You don't have to stay" Rachel said, laying back on the bed, she felt fine but there was a bed so of course she was going to lay back on it.

"You're a good excuse to get out of class" the Latina smirked, sitting down on the chair next to Rachel and swung her legs up on the bed.

"Ooh yea thanks!" Rachel teased, making Santana grin but before either girl could speak the curtain was drawn open.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel frowned as the blonde walked over standing by the bed.

"I was in the library and Puck came in and told me what happened, I wanted to come and make sure you were OK?"

"I'm fine, really, it's no big deal" the small brunette mumbled, taking the ice pack away from her eye and Quinn gasped lowly.

"Wow Berry that's not no big deal!" the blonde snapped grabbing Rachel's cheek and skimmed her thumb softly over the bruise, much softer than Santana previously had, but when Quinn realized what she was doing her hand shot back to her side and her eye fell to her feet.

"I need your help, Fabray" Santana said grabbing onto Rachel's hand.

"With what?"

"Getting back at Nate and Jey"

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she nodded "What do you need me to do!"

"I'll explain in history"

Quinn nodded, taking one last glance at Rachel before walking out the room.

"Looks like little miss American dream is jealous, this won't take long at all" Santana smirked, leaning back on her chair, letting go of Rachel's hand.

"I don't even want you doing anything to those dumb jock's never mind getting Quinn involved"

"Fabray would of got to Nate if I never asked her to help me out and you know it, just be glade I'll be there to stop her from going to far 'cause I know if this was Brittany lying here I'd make sure those idiots payed"

"You guys are impossible!"

Santana smirked, folding her arms over her chest "What do you even see in Fabray, I mean sure she's hot, but I've known her all my life and she's bitchy, rude and shallow. I've never known her to not date someone on the football or lacrosse team!"

Rachel smirked, probing herself up on her elbows.

"What? Ooh no I didn't mean that to give you an idea!"

"Which do you think I could get on football or lacrosse?"

Santana raised her eyebrow, shaking her head in disbelief "Are you insane?"

"I can play football, Noah and I used to play all the time in middle school!"

"You can't join the football team Rachel, sure you'd look really hot in a football uniform and seeing you out there kicking ass would be a real turn on and ma..." Santana stopped herself, shaking her head lightly "But your small Rachel, there is no way you can get on the team and even if you do, what are you going to do when some giant ape runs at you to tackle you? Sing them into submission!"

"I'm going to find Noah" Rachel said swinging her legs off the bed and walking out into the hallway.

"Puckerman is in class Rach!" Santana mumbled jogging lightly to catch up with the girl, grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around "What if you get hurt?"

"I wont!" Rachel snapped turning to walk away but Santana spun her back around

"And what position are you planning on taking up, huh?"

"I'm fast and I can catch, go figure!"

"I don't know much about football, Rachel"

"Wide receiver, Santana, now knowing Noah he will be hiding out into he back of the library, I'll see you in glee" Rachel smiled, pecking Santana on the cheek before heading down the hallway.

"You could get hurt Rachel, like hospitalized hurt!"

"I'll see you later babe!" Rachel called over her shoulder as she opened the library doors, spotting Noah almost instantly "I knew I could find you here!" she whispered, sitting down on the small sofa next to the large boy.

"How you feeling jewbabe?" he asked, nudging his elbow into her rib lightly.

"Totally awesome, I need your help!"

"Look, the last time I helped you out we ended up making out and as much as that was totally awesome, I don't like my chances with Santana!"

"This isn't going to end like that, who's your wide receiver on the football team?"

"This scrawny lil' sophomore kid, why?"

"How would you like to help me try out for the team!"

"Our football team?"

Rachel nodded with a wide grin on her face "Umm sure if you think your up for it I'd be happy to help, I miss our Jew-mance, but why?"

"If I tell you Noah you have to promise not to tell anyone! And I'm trusting you and will not speak to you again if anyone hears a single word of this"

"Come on Rach, you know be better than that!"

Rachel smiled and nodded "I do, OK I have a crush on Quinn!"

Puck's mouth snapped open "What?, baby mama?" Rachel nodded biting her lip nervously "And what does Santana have to say about this?"

"Ooh, we're not really dating!"

"Could of fooled me, the way she had you pressed up against her car this morning sure as hell looked like you guys were dating!"

"We're fake dating, trying to get a reaction out of Quinn and Brittany!"

"Ooh well that makes a lot more sense! So what? All of this is a plan to get Quinn to date you?"

Rachel nodded again watching Puck's face fill with pride "You, my little jaw-elf, are a total legend" the tall boy said wrapping one arm around Rachel's shoulder "But the whole football team thing isn't going to be easy, sure you were awesome in middle school but do you still have your speed?"

"Ooh phu-lease Puckerman I kicked you ass countless times in middle school, and think about it, it would be us again back together kicking ass on the field!"

"Hell yea Rach! So when do you want to start?"

"You doing anything tonight?"

"I am not, no!"

"Then how about you come over to mine and we'll play in my back yard for a bit then, when my dads are home, we can go to the big field just around the corner from your house?"

"Sounds awesome, I'll bring the ball, its the one we use when we rolled around in the mud for hours in middle school"

"What happened to us, Noah?"

Puck shrugged "We grew up, grew apart but its something I totally regret. When I didn't have you around during the whole Quinn and Beth thing I felt lost, the amount of times I dialed your numbed but didn't press call because I figured you wouldn't give a damn about my problems, you're a strong believer in you made you bed, now lay in it so"

Rachel gasped, turning to look at the sheepish looking boy "Noah you know you can call me any time and I will always be there!"

"Yea I know, but the whole thing screwed with my head, I didn't know who my real friends were and we hadn't properly talked since the start of freshman year"

the bell rang and Rachel sighed "I'm here for you when ever you need me Noah!"

"Yea I know, now come on we have English, joy"

Rachel chuckled, standing up and began walking towards English with Puck.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel sat in the choir room with Puck, patiently waiting for either Quinn or Santana to walk it, it was already 5 minutes into the lesson and nothing.

"You don't think they've killed those jerks do you?"

"I hope not, Quinn wouldn't do well in prison, whereas Santana would be right at home!" Rachel mumbled back just as both girls walked in to the class both clutching there hands, Rachel shot out of her seat not really sure who to go to first, she wanted to go to Quinn, really she did, she knew Santana would be fine Quinn on the other hand wasn't as tough but she knew she had to go to Santana so she did taking the Latina's hand into her own and looking at her red knuckled.

"You think this is bad you should of seen the other guy!" Rachel chuckled, turning her head towards Quinn.

"Are you OK?"

A small smile came to Quinn face as she nodded "Like San said, you should of see the other guy!"

"What the hell did you guys do to them?" Puck asked standing in front of Quinn taking her bruised knuckled into his hand and running his thumb along them lightly.

"I didn't do anything at first, it was Fabray who swung for them first smacking Nate right in the eye, his eyes going to be worse then yours Rachel, then when Jey went to move Quinn away from Nate that's when I got involved"

"You guys are going to get inn so much trouble"

"Ooh no don't worry we made a deal with the two oafs everything fine"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat "Would you guys mind taking your seats and let me finish?"

Rachel nodded grabbing Santana's good hand and dragging her to there seats.

"Right so guys how are you guys getting along with your girls V boys assessment? I assume you guys have at least got the song sorted out!"

Rachel swung her legs over Santana's and let her head fall onto Pucks shoulder trying to blank out Mr. Schues yammering, she let her eyes wander around the room, landing in Quinn who was sitting in the front row in between Sam and Brittany, she didn't seam to be listening either, she was was fiddling with the sleeves of her cardigan her eyes glues to the floor.

Rachel's mind drifted back to this morning, how different the blonde acted with her, they had been alone together before but Quinn had always acted uninterested and snapped at Rachel every time she opened her mouth, but this morning Quinn actually answered her questions and was interested,or at least nice enough to ask her questions back.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by that feeling that someone was staring at her, Rachel diverted her eyes away from Quinn when she realized it was Quinn who was staring at her and she had cough Rachel staring at her.

"So you guys can go and remember what I said!" Rachel frowned, how long had she been spaced out.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked looking at Santana who shrugged.

"No idea I wasn't listening" Santana mumbled peeling her eyes away from Brittany who was walking out the class with Artie, Rachel sighed.

"Come on!"

"I'll be round at about 5 Rachel!" Puck called as her walked out the class.

"You're really going to do this aren't you?"

Rachel smiled grabbing Santana's hand and walked out the door "I'll call you tonight after Noah leaves OK?"

"Sure" Santana smiled at Rachel as she reached her locker and the smaller girl continued walking down the hallway towards her car, Santana opened her locker the throw her bag in, she knew she had homework but she really couldn't be bothered carrying the bag to her car.

As Santana closed her locker she felt a pair of hands grab onto the back of her shirt, spinning her around and slamming her, hard, into the lockers.

"What the Fu-"

"What's the deal with you and Rachel! You've hated her since day one at this school!" Quinn growled into Santana's face.

"Right first back the fuck off tubers!" Santana snapped back pushing the blonde so hard she almost hit the lockers on the other side of the hallway "And second" Santana walked forward slamming Quinn into the lockers twice as hard as the blonde had to her making the girl groan in pain "It's none of your fucking business what's going on with me and Rachel "

Quinn's eyes hardened as she growled up at Santana who had her pinned against the lockers by her collar "You hurt her and I will be the last thing you do, got it?"

Santana chuckled a slightly evil sounding chuckle "I'm not scared of you Fabray!"

Quinn smirked pushing forward into Santana's grip "well you should be," she growled lowly just as Brittany turned the corner.

"What's going on?" the tall girl asked narrowing her eyes.

Both girls glanced at Brittany before looking back at each other.

"Nothing me and Lopez just had a slight disagreement, right Santana!" Quinn raised her eyes challengingly at Santana,

"Right!" the Latina growled pushing Quinn against the lockers one last time before stalking down the hallway towards the front door.

Quinn fixed her clothes before turning to Brittany who was staring at the door Santana had just walk out of, Quinn softened at the look in the blondes eyes, pain, frustration but even with that there was pure love in her eyes.

"Why are you with Artie instead of her?" Quinn asked without thinking.

Brittany sighed "It's easier, Artie tells me how her feels, with Santana I knew how she felt but sometimes I just had to hear it, you know? But I never did!"

"But your not happy" Quinn mumbled as a matter of fact "Sure being with Santana would be harder then being with Artie but surely it would be worth it!"

"And you and Rachel?" Brittany fired back her voice not as friendly as normal, Quinn's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out "Exactly you can't even solve your own fucked up mess so don't try and solve mine!"

"I'm not trying to solve your I'm just saying OK!" Quinn snapped in a tone she'd never used on the taller blonde before.

Brittany sighed "Look no offense Quinn but you're still in the closet, Rachel doesn't even know your falling in love with her and you just attacked her girlfriend, you really need to focus on your own love life"

"You're still in the closet!"

"No, everyone knows I don't care about whether there a boy or a girl, if I like them or there hot, I'll sleep with them plan and simple! But hey, being the goody goody christen girl that you are you probably think that's wrong right? You probably think what you're going through is wrong right? But from what I've gathered, which isn't much because I always fell asleep in church, is that god loves everyone, but I guess if we're not all the same and if you're different in the slightest the big dude doesn't like it, well I think that's bullshit and I think the whole god thing is bullshit, telling me that I'm going to hell because love Santana? Well bring it on because I'm not going to change for some bullshit religion that, quite frankly, seams just as real to me as those fairy books my mom used to read to me as a kid!"

To say Quinn was stunned was an understatement she had never heard Brittany rant on about something or feel so strongly about something, Brittany chuckled "Yea that's what I thought, got you thinking hasn't it? Just think Quinn would you be happier following everyone and being the same as everyone else or being with Rachel, it's your call" Brittany finished before awing gracefully down the hallway leaving Quinn stunned.

* * *

><p>"Catch it Rachel!" Puck called as Rachel dived to catch the ball, sliding along the muddy grass, Puck howled out a laugh throwing his head back when he seen the mud all down Rachel's face and front of her body, they were at the park just around the corner from pucks and about fifteen minutes away from Rachel's house.<p>

"Nice catch!" Puck grinned grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Yea well next time don't throw it so far!" Rachel teased pushing her palm off Pucks shoulder.

"Got to practice diving for the ball shorty!"

"Yea yea!" Rachel smiling outing the ball into the boys chest "Is it true that you're going for Sam's quarterback position?"

"I'm a much better quarterback than I am right blocker" the boy said sitting in the bed of his truck, closely followed by Rachel.

"Then why didn't you go for the position in, like, freshman year?"

"Because I can play right guard, Finn couldn't play any other position"

"So let me get this straight! You took the back seat because all mighty Hudson couldn't warp his brain around more then one position in football?"

Puck chuckled "Something like that! He was my best friend at that point, I couldn't not let him get one the football team, but I guess Quinn kind of made us show our true colors huh?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"That you're trying to do the nasty with Quinn? Nah, I love the girl and we're always going to have this bond, well I am, over Beth but I'm not in love with her. She's like a sister to me"

"I am not trying to sleep with Quinn"

"Yea, OK! You're a lot more like me than you like to think!"

"Douche!" Rachel mumbled bumping her shoulder off Pucks

The boy chuckled " But seriously though, good luck, with both getting her and when you have her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you can get the girl, of course you can, you're my bro but once you have her" Puck whistled "She's high maintenance Rach, she's the kind of girl who would make you go to the end of the earth for a pair of shoes then try them on a realized they don't go with her hair cut and make you go all the way back to return them"

Rachel laughed at the boys example "What the hell was that?"

"No idea, it just came spilling out my mouth, you get it though right!"

"Yea, I get it" Rachel said looking down at her hands.

"And she's worth it? All this planning and the football team, Santana's right you know? You could get really hurt!"

"She is, she's so worth it" Rachel said, looking up at the mohawked boy.

Puck looked from Rachel's right eye to her left then back again before speaking "Do you love her?"

"I think I'm falling in love with her"

Puck nodded and the corner of his mouth tugged upwards "Then lets get you your ladie!"

"Huh?" Rachel frowned at Puck, making him grin wider.

"We're going to get you Quinn! But first we need to get you some new threads, Quinn's attracted to the badass type"

"But Santana's been choosing my clothes the past few days, and how do you know she likes the badass type, Finn and Sam are not badass!"

"Yea you have looked really smokin', in a Jew-bro kind of way, but Quinn isn't into that, you need leather, attitude, and most of all the Mohawk"

"There is no freakin' way I'm getting that on my head" Rachel snapped nodding towards Pucks head.

"There you go! that's the attitude we need. Now, this will be the first and last time you ever hear me say this unless its for lesbian porn or hookers but, lets go shopping!" Puck hopped of the bed of the truck, Rachel frowned but soon followed after.

"You still didn't;t tell me how you know this!"

"Well I might of been in her room and she may have left her diary sitting out"

"Noah Puckerman! It is not OK to read a girls diary!"

"I only got to read one page chill out, but seriously she's into the badass stuff"

"And what exactly are you planing on doing to make me badass"

"Well first things first, you need a leather jacket! and then a hair cut!"

"I told you..."

"Not a hawk! we'll figure it out"

"OK, so that's the look, what else do I have to do"

"You need attitude! Santana like attitude! You have to act like you own anywhere you go! act uninterested in everything, bored even and never, ever, move out of the way for someone or say sorry!"

"OK..."

Puck clicked his fingers and pointed over at Rachel but kept his eyes on the road "I got it!"

"What?"

"This bar I go to its full of like indie, rocker style chicks and its hot, that's the look we have to go for! Tight ripped jeans, rock style teeshirts, flannel shirts over the top and of course the leather!"

"And the shoes?"

"Chucks of course, scuffed chucks, they wont look the same new!"

"You sure know a lot about this!"

"I see these chicks every Friday night, and sometimes for a few seconds on a Saturday morning, so of course I know what I'm walking about!"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head "Alright lets do this then" she said as Puck parked in the parking lot.

"You're going to look so hot shorty!"

* * *

><p>Quinn was laying on Sam's bed and, just like any other night, Sam was hovering over her kissing, or in better words slobbering all over her, and getting his hand slapped away if it went higher then her knee. You'd think he'd give up after the tenth slap right? Well wrong!<p>

She was close to freaking out, and not because of the peroxide blonde over her, because of who she was imagining to peroxide blonde was. Yes you guessed it, Rachel Berry! Well she was trying to picture it was Rachel but lets face it Rachel would be a much better kisser and wouldn't be trying to get her hand up her skirt ever five minutes! She hadn't always imagined it was Rachel, really she hadn't! OK so she had but not as often as she does now, now it was like ever second it was just Rachel going through her head.

"Are you OK?" Sam whispered into her ear before kissing her neck, Quinn knew she didn't want an answer, nor did he care but she answered anyway

"Fine, yea" She mumbled, thanking god when her phone started going off

"Leave it" Sam said but she pushed him backwards and Reached for her phone, frowning when she was Brittany's name

"Hey,B, is everything OK?"

"Yea everything's fine, I was figured you'd need a good excuse to leave Sam's right?"

"How did you..."

"You complain all the time about it!"

"You're kind of my favorite person right now Britt!"

Brittany chuckled, "I also wanted to apologize, for what I said today I was an ass and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry to B and thankyou"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I have to go" Quinn said after she'd hung up the phone.

"What! Why?"

"Brittany just called, saying my mom called her and said I had to go home"

"Ooh, OK cool, but ill see you tomorrow?" the boy said following after Quinn

"Sure" Quinn letting Sam kiss her on the cheek before walking down to her car.

She needed help, she knew that, she need help to get Rachel out of her head but who was she going to talk to? Her mom? Her dad? Nope neither of them would understand, and she couldn't talk to Santana because Quinn was falling for her girlfriend and Brittany had her own problems. Looks like she's going to have to deal with it the way her family deals with everything. All she had to do was drop her car off at home and find a bar that would let her in.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned, flipping over in her bed reaching for her phone that was blasting on the bedside table, she wasn't even planing on answering it until she saw Quinn's name flashing on the screen<p>

"Hello, Quinn, is everything OK?"

"Hey Berry what's up?"

"You're calling me and half past three in the morning to ask what's up? And are you drunk!"

"Drunk? That's a very" Quinn stopped to hiccup before continuing "A very strong word"

"Quinn, where are you?"

"Somewhere in town I think, this dude's going to give me a life home its OK"

"What dude?"

Quinn shrugged before realizing she was on the phone "Don't know"

"Quinn don't you dare get in a car with anyone! Tell me the name of the bar you're outside?" Rachel said getting out of bed and pulling sweats on.

"Umm..." Quinn looked up squinting at the sign "Elfview"

"Elfveiw" Rachel mumbled to herself before remember the bar in town called _'elmview'_ "Elmview Quinn?"

"Probably"

"OK, Quinn stay where you are OK?"

"Sure"

"I mean it Quinn, do not get into anyone's car and do not move! Promise me!"Rachel snapped starting her car.

"OK, Rachel I promise, god chill out"

"Stay on the phone with me OK?" Rachel put the phone on speaker and put it in the holder.

"Fine, what you doing?"

"You're kidding me right?" Rachel snapped, sighing when Quinn stayed quiet "How did you even get into a bar Quinn, you're seventeen"

"The bouncers are pervs, go figure"

Rachel shook her head "Why did you go get drunk, you know if you had to talk I'm here for you!"

Quinn chuckled "Yea because I could really talk to _you_ about what's going on"

"Fine, OK I know I'm the last person you'd want to talk to but next time, talk to Brittany or someone about it"

"Why am I sitting her listening to this, you're not my mom Rachel, I don't have to listen to your damn lectures!"

"OK, I'm sorry, just don't hang up"

"Why do you even care! Shouldn't you, like, be off fucking Santana or something!"

"Are you outside the bar?" Rachel asked ignoring Quinn's dig.

"Maybe" Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of the car, walking down the ally way the lead to the bar.

"Quinn?" Rachel said looking at the blonde who was slouched on the steps "Come on Quinn you can stay at my house tonight" Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's waist , helping her to her feet,.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing" a deep voice said making Rachel frown at him.

"I'm taking her home"

"No, you're not, I am!"

"Yea, like I'm going to let that happen"

"Well she said she wanted to come back to my house, tell her Jade" Rachel frowned looking at Quinn before looking back at the man.

"She's seventeen douche bag!"

The man shrugged "I'm twenty one" he said grabbing onto Quinn's arm.

"Let her go"

"No, she said she's coming home with_ me_"

"I swear to god, if you don't let her go I'll break your neck" Rachel pushed the man backwards, making him stumble drunkenly.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go find someone else" he said stumbling back into the club.

"Asshole" Rachel growled as she began walking Quinn back towards her car "How did you even get in this state!" she groaned putting the girl in the passenger seat before rushing round to the drivers side.

"Quinn? Are you OK?" the blonde nodded, her head falling against the window, rolling her eyes, Rachel decided it was better not to actually talk to Quinn, since she was more of less passed out!

"Hey Quinn, come on we're here!" Rachel said pulling into her drive way and getting out the car to help Quinn out "Shit" she mumbled when Quinn almost fell out the car but Rachel caught her.

"Rachel..." Quinn mumbled as Rachel struggled to get her into the house.

"Yea?"

"You have to take me home!"

"In this state? no way"

"But my dad..."

"I'll making sure you're home before he wakes up, don't worry"

Quinn just nodded letting Rachel carry her into the house and up the stairs, which almost ended in them in a heap at the bottom, before placing the girl down on the bed.

"Hey Quinn, open your eyes" Rachel said crouching down to the girls level.

Quinn opened one eye "Are you OK? Apart from being drunk, is everything OK at home?"

"None of your business Berry!" Quinn snapped closing her eye and turning her back to Rachel.

"Fine, whatever" Rachel pushed herself up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the sofa!"

"No, sleep here!"

"And where will you sleep?"

"here"

"So you went me, Rachel Berry, to sleep next to you?"

"Well it is your bed, I don't want to kick you out of it"

"I'll be on the sofa Quinn, it's late get some sleep" Rachel said walking out of the Room before Quinn could say anything.

Rachel sighed, falling back onto the sofa and ran her hands through her hair.

Why had Quinn called her? and why way she drink?

Rachel still wasn't sure how exactly Quinn could of gotten in the bar, she didn't look any older than 18.

Sighing, Rachel turned on the TV knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep "damn talk shows" Rachel mumbled settling on a channel, she probably wasn't even going to watch it, her brain was already in over drive with questions.

Rachel had been sitting there for over an hour when she heard the floor boards creak "Rachel?"

The brunette turned around to see Quinn standing there, fiddling with the sleeves of her top "Quinn? Why are you up"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Ooh, do you want to watch TV? Apparently this girl had a baby but she doesn't know if that dad it that guy, that guy or that guy" Rachel said pointing at the TV.

"Sure" Quinn said smiling at Rachel before sitting down next to her "So who do you think it is?"

"I personally think it's him, I think his name is Hunter, I can't really remember"

Quinn nodded "How could she _not _know who the dad is"

"Well, I'll use the word one of the guys used, she was 'a whore'!"

Quinn laughed "I don't like I've ever heard you swear before"

"It wasn't me that said it, he did!"

"I'm sorry, for waking you up!"

"It's OK, I'm just glade you're OK"

"You really told that dude where to go huh? And threatening with violence, Santana is really rubbing off on you!"

"What were you thinking, agreeing to go with someone like that, you could of ended up in a ditch somewhere"

Quinn shrugged "It's not like anyone would really care, sure Sam might be cut up for a day or two but that would be it"

"How could you think something like that! I told you before, glee club care!" Rachel sat on the edge of the sofa turning to look at Quinn "Just, don't do something like that again OK! and if you do call me straight away, it doesn't matter the time, got it?"

"Why are you even acting like you care, you're all about glee glee glee and Finn damn Hudson you don't care about anything else!"

"Finn Hudson? Really, he's an asshole!"

"You didn't think that when he was dating me did you?"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Screw this, I'm going home!"

"It's just gone five Quinn!"

"So what! I have to be home before my dad wakes up anyway"

"Fine go!"

"Fine!" Quinn growled getting off the sofa and strutting out the house, Rachel sighed, falling back onto the sofa and frowned when her phone beeped.

_'That was kind of my sucky way of saying thank you I guess? I'm an ass I know but I really appreciate you coming to get me, I don't know anyone else who would of done that for me- Quinn'_

Rachel smiled and throw her phone on the sofa before going upstarts to start getting ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was kind of rushed so all** **there will be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, more than usually anyway.**

**Anyways, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out the bathroom, soaked and in nothing but a towel, and jumped slightly when she saw Puck sitting on her bed.<p>

"Noah, what are you doing here!"

"Ooh god" the boy mumbled covering his eyes "I was going to help you get dressed, well not help, help but like help!"

"Get out!" Rachel snapped making Puck nod and shoot up off the bed, almost banging into the door as he rushed out the room.

"I'm sorry!" he said from outside the room.

"Just give me two seconds till a put sweats on and you can come in and help!" Rachel quickly grabbed sweats and a hoodie and got dressed "Right you can come in now"

"You're hotter than I thought" the mohawked boy said gaining a glare from Rachel "Right sorry, do you remember everything I told you last night?" Puck asked pulling out a pair of black, torn, skinny jeans, a white te-shirt that said 'bite me' on it, a blue and while plaid shirt and a pair of blue chucks, scuffed chucks thanks to Puck and him kicking them about her garden.

"Yes I remember, Noah!"

"Good, now stick these on,"

"You never did tell me how to do my hair"

"Just don't have it as straight as you normally do but not to wild!"

Rachel nodded "It still worried slightly that you know so much!"

"I told you I see chicks like this all the time, you're going to blow Quinn away!"

Rachel stood chewing her lip "What? What is it?" Puck asked frowning at the girl.

"I umm" Rachel stopped figuring Quinn probably wouldn't want anyone knowing about her calling her "Nothing, I'll get dressed and met you downstairs in a while"

Puck nodded "And by the way, you have your try outs a week today!"

"Ok, so practicing every night this week then?"

"For sure, I'll be waiting down stairs babe!"

"Ok" Rachel quickly got dressed when Puck left the room, she looked in the mirror and tugged at her hair, she looked hot if she did say so herself.

"Noah are you really?" Rachel called as she walked down the stairs and picked up her bag.

"Holy- remind me why did we never date again" Puck said openly checking Rachel out making the brunette throw his bag at him.

"Don't be an asshole!"

"Hey come on, I just complimented you!"

"If Santana freaks you're taking the fall for this!" Rachel said turning and heading towards Pucks truck.

"Why would she freak? Damn have I ever told you that you have, like, the best ass..." Puck stopped when Rachel's head snapped round to him "Accent, I was going to say accent!"

"Let's just get to school, Noah!"

"School, of course, yea!"

"I'm kind of scared" Rachel mumbled looking over at Puck.

"Of what?"

"What if I can't pull this off?"

"Yea right, Rachel you're smokin' hot"

"I didn't mean that! The attitude part Noah!"

"It's easy Rach! First thing you do what you get into that school is walk straight up to Santana's locker grab her by her coller and kiss her"

"Is this something to do with your sick fantices Noah!"

"No honestly Rach it isn't, this is about being able to do what you want when you want, doing something like that to the queen of attitude will earn you major points!"

Rachel nodded "And what do I do after I kiss her?"

"Just walk off, she might follow you, probably not but she might. If she does that's good, that means it will look like you have her wrapped around your finger and if she doesn't you'll look bad ass for just kissing her and walking off, its a winwin"

"And what about glee?"

"What about it?"

"Well we have to perform a song, what will I sing?"

"Teenage dirty bag!"

Rachel grinned "I never thought I'd say this but, Noah Puckerman, you're a genius!"

"It was long over due, babe" the boy said, winking at Rachel as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Ok, lets do this!" Rachel said hopping out the car closely followed by Puck

"Remember, do not move for no one!" Rachel nodded, Strutting into the school her head held high and a small smirk on her face "There's Santana, I'll see you in English" the mohawked boy said bumping his fist off Rachel's before walking off.

Rachel took a deep breath before strutting up to Santana, who was digging around in her locker, and grabbed the girls coller of the cheerios uniform and smashing there lips together, Rachel couldn't help but smirk when not only the students in the hallway gasped but when Santana squeaked against her lips, clearly shocked by the forcefulness of the diva.

Rachel pulled back and grinned at the stunned cheerleader before walking off towards her first class.

"Hey, Rachel" a voice said making Rachel frown, why was Sam saying hi to her?

"Hi, Sam"

"What happened to you? You look hot?" Rachel frowned turning to look at Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You do!" Sam shrugged "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Where's Quinn, _Sam_?" Rachel growled and the boy shrugged again.

"How would I know?"

"Because she's your girlfriend?"

"No she's not, she broke up with me this morning"

"She did? Why?"

"Don't know, she just said she couldn't lead me on anymore, it's whatever, I'm over it, so how about Friday night?"

"I'm dating Santana, Sam"

"She doesn't have to know!"

"No, Sam I will not go out with you on Friday!" Rachel sighed walking into her English class and Rushed over to the seat next to Puck "Quinn dumped Sam"

"What?"

"Quinn, she broke up with Sam, said she couldn't lead him on anymore!"

"Lead him on?"

"Yes, Noah lead him on"

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"I don't really know, but its a good thing right?"

"I guess, maybe, depends what she meant by leading him on though, but it could totally be because of you, if you where a dude and looked like that I would totally turn"

Rachel arched an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face "I mean... Well I wouldn't... Shut up!" Puck mumbled looking down at his note book.

Rachel chuckled but frowned when Finn sat down in front of her, looking her up and down before smirking "Hey Rach"

"What do you want Finn?"

"Well I know you think you're gay now or whatever but I was wondering if you'd gave me a chance to prove you're really not gay, say tonight? Half seven"

"If I wanted to date a manatee I would go to sea world, I'm pretty sure there are prettier ones there"

Puck howled out a laugh "Dude you just got burned!"

"Yea? Well it wasn't that in freshman year when you practically stalked me!" the boy growled, his cheeks burning red.

"I hadn't been to sea world before then, I didn't know you had nicer and considerable more smarter family members living there" Rachel said, smirking at the boy as she leant back in the chair and probed her feet up onto the table.

"Where did you become such an asshole!"

"Around the same time you got washed up on shore"

Finn's jaw tightened and his face turned a deeper shade of red "I don't know why I ever dated you!"

"Because I was willing to feed you, though I should of made you do tricks, like a back flip or something" Rachel grinned leaning forward on her elbows "Maybe scratch your tummy" she said in a baby voice making Finn shoot out of his seat, throwing it backwards.

"You're such an asshole!" He yelled and Rachel just continued grinned at him.

"Mr. Hudson, what do you think you're doing?"

"She started it!" The boy growled, pointing at Rachel.

"Hey I didn't do anything, he asked me about the homework and I said there wasn't any" Rachel said holding her hands up in defense as she leant back in the chair again, putting her feet on the table.

"Finn, Fishing office NOW!" Mrs. Byron growled pointing at the door.

"Well, wobble along flubber" Finn growled at Rachel before turning on his heels and heading out the class.

"Damn, babe you handled that awesomely!" Puch said grinning over at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged "He had it a long time coming!"

* * *

><p>Rachel rushed out of the class room to her locker, frowning when a piece of paper fell out<p>

_'Rachel, could you not mention last night to anyone, I don't want people thinking I'm like my mother, even if I am, thank you, again, for last night, or would it be this __morning? Anyway, thanks and you look umm yea -Quinn'_

"Hey, Dobby!" Santana called making Rachel ball the note up in her hand and shove it in her pocket.

"S'up?"

"What happened to you?" Santana said her eyes running down Rachel's body before snapping back up to her eyes "You look awesome, well as good as a house elf can look!"

"Thank you.. I think?"

Santana smiled taking a hold of both of Rachel's hands "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm practicing with Noah, I have my try outs a week today"

"You're really going to go through with this aren't you?"

"Well, yea, you said this was your last shot getting Brittany back, this is one of the only things I can think of to get Quinn"

"OK, just promise me, the first time you get really hurt, you quit!"

"It's football Santana, I'm going to get hurt"

"I might not be your real girlfriend, but I'm not happy about you doing this! I call you dobby because you look like an elf, not because I want you dead!"

"I wont die Santana!"

"Yea you'd think right but there was this kid, he was in high school, die after getting a head injury during a football game!"

"That wont happen to me!"

"It could!"

"Cheerleading is a million times more dangerous than football, yet you, Brittany and Quinn have done it!"

"That's different!"

"_How_ is that different!"

"Because cheerleading is a girl sport, girls are supposed to do it, Football is a mans, and buch girls sport!"

"And I though Finn was the only sexist person in this school" Rachel snapped and turned to walk off but Santana grabbed her arm

"I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you getting hurt, you're real tiny," the latina said, smiling lightly "And you're probably, like, the second best friend I've ever had and I don't want you getting hurt"

"Fine, OK if I get really hurt, like hospitalized hurt, I'll quit"

Santana sighed "I guess that will have to do for now" the cheerleader wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her into a hug

"When did you become such a sap?" Rachel mumbled into Santana's ear, letting her head rest on the girls shoulder

"House elf's make me emotional"

"Did you hear Quinn dumped Sam?" Rachel asked pulling back just enough to look at Santana.

"Yea, I did, maybe she's finally realizing huh?"

"Yea, maybe"

"I'm coming with you when you're going to practice with Puckerman tonight"

Rachel nodded "OK, just don't freak if he hits me a little to hard!"

"Not promising anything, now I have to get going, cheerios practice, but I'll see you in glee" Santana pecked Rachel on the lips before heading off towards the locker room.

"Dammit Rachel, bad ass, you're supposed to be bad ass!" Rachel mumbled to herself and closed her locker, jumping and waving her hands in a kind of karate fashion when she noticed Quinn standing there "Jesus, you can't sneak up on people like that"

Quinn laughed "what was that!"

"I don't like people sneaking up on me, I could of went all ninja on you just then!"

"A ninja huh?"

Rachel nodded leaning against her locker "You can't tell anyone though, it's kind of a secret"

"Ooh its a secret?" Quinn arched an eyebrow and leant against the lockers like Rachel was "Consider my lips totally sealed"

"Shame" Rachel mumbled her eyes flickering down to Quinn's lips for a second before going back to her eyes "I have to go, some of us don't have the whole _'sue's army'_ to get us out of being late!"

Quinn nodded "Sure"

"See you around" Rachel nodded once before walking past the blonde towards her Spanish class.

"Berry" Quinn called making Rachel turn around "Nice outfit"

Rachel just grinned and continued walking towards her class, only properly smiling when she was well out of Quinn's site.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in Glee with Santana on her left and Puck on her right, just staring into space<p>

"You ready to do this Rach?" Puck whispered and Rachel nodded

"So ready"

"Rachel, Noah you guys have something for us?" Puck nodded jumping out his seat and grabbing his guitar, Rachel also got up standing behind the mic

"Ready, babe?" Puck whispered playing the opening cords when Rachel nodded

(**Rachel**,_ Puck_, **_Both_**)

'**Her name is Noel I have a dream about her **

**She rings my bell I got gym class in half an hour**'

'_Oh how she rocks In _

_Keds and tube socks_'

'**But she doesn't know who I am **

**And she doesn't give a damn about me**'

'**_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _**

**_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby _**

**_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_**'

'**Her boyfriend's a dick**' Rachel sang nodding her head over in Sam's direction '**And he brings a gun to school**'

'_And he'd simply kick _

_My ass if he knew the truth_'

'**He lives on my block **

**And he drives an Iroc **

**But he doesn't know who I am **

**And he doesn't give a damn about me**'

'_**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby **_

_**Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby **_

_**Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me**_'

Rachel and Puck hadn't even finished the last cord of the song when the room erupted into cheers, Rachel grinned looking at Quinn who was sitting with her chin in her hand, that usually dream look on her face but her eyes were much darker than normal.

"That was amazing guys" Schue said patting both of them on the back.

"You're really full of surprised today aren't you!" Santana said pulling Rachel on to her lap.

"Yea, well have to keep you on your toes" Rachel said flirtatiously twisting a strand of Santana's hair around her finger

"Ok guys, you're free to go and I will see you tomorrow!"

"You ready to get to practicing?" Puck said as Him, Rachel and Santana left the choir room.

"Just going to get changed and I'll meet you at the park!"

"Sure thing, see you in twenty, shorty!" Puck smiled at the girls before getting into his truck.

"So, home to your house then to what park?"

"The one just round the corner from Noah's house"

Santana nodded as they pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel turned on the radio tapping out the beat to 'moves like jagger' when it blared out of the speakers.

"OK, now hurry up" Santana said when they reached Rachel's house

"I'll take as long as I need" the smaller girl said throwing a grin over her shoulder as she walked, slowly, towards her house.

"You're such a dork!"

"Bite me!" Rachel called back before going into her house and quickly getting ready.

"Dad, daddy I'm going out with Santana!"

"OK have fun and be safe" Rachel nodded kissing both men on top of the head before leaving her house and getting into Santana's car.

"Now lets go see what you're made of!" Santana said skidding off towards the park

"And to think my dad's just told me to _'be safe'_" Rachel said making Santana laugh.

"Who knew you could pull off the sweats and hoodie look huh?" Santana said as they both got out of her car at the park and headed over towards Puck's truck.

"I'm awesome that's why"

"S'up Jew-bro, Lezpez!"

"You better not be to rough with her out there!" Santana warned before jumping up on the bed of Puck's truck

"I wont be, lets go Rach" Puck said running away from Rachel and throwing the ball at her

"I'm going to kick your ass Noah"

* * *

><p>They'd been practicing for over three and a half hours before they decided to call it a day.<p>

"Nice playing today Rach!"

"Yea, you to" the diva said pulling her hoodie over her head and wiping some sweat off her face with it.

"Puckerman, could you give Dobby a lift home, I have to go somewhere"

"Sure, yea!"

"Call me when you're home" Rachel said quickly hugged Santana before walking off with Puck.

Santana chuckled and got into her car, driving towards the pond, she needed time to think, and this was the place to do it.

Within five minutes Santana was perched on the edge of the pond her feet dangling in the water, the ducks coyly swam towards her before deciding it was a bad idea and scurried off, the Latina smiled remembering the first time she was here. She was five years old and her mom had brought her and Brittany here to feed the ducks, she would never forget the look of pure joy on Brittany's face when all the ducks surrounded her.

Santana stiffened when she felt someone sit down next to her, also dangling their feet in the water.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brittany mumbled not looking at Santana.

"I was just thinking about the first time we came here, and the ducks were pretty much like that" Santana nodded her head towards the two baby ducklings swimming. around Brittany's feet

"Can you remember after? We went for ice cream and some dude, he must have been double our age, hit mine out of my hand by accident and you _made_ him buy me another one, a double tub thing"

Santana chuckle "Yea, then we went home to my house and played house in the tree house for hours until your mom came over and was going to take you home but we pretended to be asleep, but then finally just left you to sleep over?"

"They so knew we were awake"

"Mainly because you kept giggling when your mom said your name"

"And I tried to disguise it with snoring but that just made you giggle!"

Both girls chuckled "It was easy back then wasn't it" Santana mumbled watching her feet swirl around the water.

"Of course it was, we were kids, all we really cared about was who made dinner in our pretend game of house"

"Your mud pies were the best though!" Santana smiled over at Brittany who chuckled.

"You either have it or you don't"

"and I definitely didn't!"

Brittany laughed and nodded in agreement "Thinking back now, I don't know how we didn't know sooner"

"Know what?" Santana asked, but she knew what Brittany was talking about, she'd though about it to.

"That we loved each other, when we played house we were always mom's, you were Mami and I was Mommy. You always protected me, you didn't let anyone say anything bad about me, we weren't like any of the other kids, we were different and we both knew that, we just didn't know why. That first time we kissed, it was the best Christmas present I could of got, I've always felt something towards you Santana and I know you've always felt something for me, we just didn't know until that kiss"

"I was the biggest jerk ever Britt, why did you stick around?"

"I knew you'd change" Brittany shrugged "It took a little longer than I thought"

"Do you know how much it hurt seeing you with Artie?" Santana crocked, her voice breaking slightly towards the end.

"Kind of how it feels seeing you with Rachel" Brittany said turning to Santana and put her finger under the Latina's chin, lifting her face up to look at her "I love you Santana, no in fact I don't just love you, I'm IN love with you, it hurts seeing you with Rachel, but I get it I put you through that first, through that pain, the feeling that you would rather die than see you with someone else, but if you and Rachel don't work out I'll be there proving that I deserve you just as much as Rachel did" Brittany said sniffed and wiping away one of her tears that had rolled down her cheek

"Britt..." Santana started but Brittany stopped her

"Don't say anything" the blonde said using the pad of her thumb to wipe Santana's tears away "I have to go" Brittany kissed Santana's head before jumping to her feet and walking away, Santana sighed looking down a the ducklings that were now swimming around her feet

"why is love so difficult!" she mumbled and one of the duckling stopped and looked up at her, Santana couldn't help but smile, seeing why Brittany had a thing for ducks.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's kind of the middle of the night so I apologize if there is more mistakes than usual.**

**I don't think I've ever said this but i really, _really_ appreciate all the reviews and to the person who suggested i make this a Fabrittana fic; i was actually thinking about that and maybe i will but I'm not sure right now.**

* * *

><p>"Why am I here Noah?" Rachel asked as they walked into the McKinley high weights room.<p>

"We have to get you rip like me!" the boy said flexing his muscles.

"Yea, that's so not going to happen"

"I didn't think so" the boy said with a chuckle and took a seat on the weights bench "I just have to do some weights and it's a good place to talk"

"Talk about what exactly?" Rachel asked walking round to the back of the squat bar and leant on it when Puck lied back.

"Have you seen the new dude?" he asked wrapping her hands around the bar and pushing it upwards forcing Rachel to lean off of it.

"You asked me to come here, and miss lunch to gossip? You're worse than the Cheerios!"

"You're funny!" the boy said, groaned as he pushed the bar up for the fifth time and let it rest on the stand, looking up at Rachel "He's living at Brittany's house"

"He is? And Arties OK with that?"

"Apparently not, I heard they had this huge argument in Geography class Brittany claimed, and I quote" Puck sat up and cleared his through before saying in his best girly voice "'Not all boy's are like Puck you know Artie, Rory is nice!' and Artie said" Puck changed his voice to a robot voice this time "'How can you be such an idiot Brittany all boys want the same thing'"

"He called her an idiot!"

Puck nodded "I'm sure he didn't mean it like everyone thinks he did but that's like kicking a puppy called Brittany a name like that, apparently she ran out of class crying and no one has seen her since"

"Does Santana know?"

"She probably does by now, everyone in and school knows, Arite has been slushied five times and that's only the ones I've been there to see, but it wasn't Santana's doing, something's telling me it has to do with Quinn" Puck paused pointing at the rack of hand weights, "Pass me two of the biggest ones?"

Rachel nodded and grabbed two of the large weights huffing as she carried them over "And how do you know it was Quinn?"

"Well they each have there little minions, shall we say, to do the dirty work for them, these were Quinn's, but its really not that strange, Quinn and Brittany have been together a lot lately"

"They have?"

"Yea, I seen them at the park together a few days back"

"And you didn't think of mentioning it to me or Santana?"

"I didn't think it was important, I thought they'd just banged into each other and stopped to talk about hair dye or something"

"Anyway, what were you saying about the new kid?"

"Ooh right, his names Rory and he's Australian I think? Anyway he seam alright so I invited him here, that way we can see if he really is chasing Brittany and her cute little a-"

"Noah!"

"Anklet, god, why do you always think the worst of me!"

"You're getting real good at saving yourself aren't you?"

"I get a lot of practice around you" Rachel chuckled and shook her head just as a boy walked into the room

"Ah, speak of the devil"

Rory smiled at Puck before turning to Rachel "Top o' the morning lass, I'm Rory" Rachel just blinked at the boy before turning to Puck

"He's Irish you numbskull!"

"Is that right Rory leprechaun? are you Irish"

"Yes, sir, and it's Flanagan"

"Then why did Brittany call you Rory leprechaun today?"

"Ooh right, she though I was a leprechaun, I was going to set her straight but she looks really excited so I though I would just go with it"

"Are you trying to sleep with Brittany?" Puck said making Rachel face palm.

"Way to beat around the bush Noah!"

"No, I like Brittany, she's nice but not really my type"

"Right well that's good" Puck said laying back down on the bench again.

"You're the girl who's dating that scary girl, with the lips?"

Rachel chuckled and nodded "Santana"

"Yea, she growled at me today, I think it was my hat"

"Yea, your hat, that's totally what it was" Puck mumbled as he continued doing his weights.

"Shut up knuckle head" Rachel growled before turning to Rory "Have you had any other trouble apart from Santana?"

"Yea this one student, at least I think he was a student, banged into me and when I said sorry he throw me against the lockers"

"Was it Kerofsky?"

"It couldn't have been, Kerofsky has a physiotherapy appointment today for his busted shoulder" Puck said making Rachel frown.

"I think it was Finn Hudson, I only know because I seen the video of him kissing you during competition"

"Ooh that over grown sea creature!"

"But apart from that my day's been grand"

Puck frowned at the boys choice of words "Your weird leprechaun dude but you're an inside man!"

"A what?"

"Well you're living at Brittany correctamondo?"

Rory looked a little confused before tentatively nodded "Yes, why?"

"Well you just have to let us know what's going on with her and Artie!"

"Why?"

"Yes, Puckerman, why?" Rachel growled looking up at the boy.

"You can't tell anyone if it tell you, understand bro?"

"Not really?" the Irish lad mumbled looking like someone was trying to explain he movie 'inception' to him and he just wasn't getting it.

"OK, well I'm kind of a little but in love with our resident bubbly cheerleader and I just want to know what's going down with her and Artie. We're bro's now right? You'll do this for me" Puck said making Rachel roll her eyes

"Sure, Noah Puckerman"

"Just call me Puck, dude" the much larger boy said wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulder and began walking out of the room.

"Unbelievable" Rachel mumbled following after the boys.

* * *

><p>Santana walked across the football field, heading towards the and old supply closet, there wasn't anything in there anymore but Santana knew one thing that would be and it was the only thing she was looking for right now.<p>

Santana opened the door and peeked her head in noticing the blonde sitting on one of the old mats, the Latina walked in, closing the door being her before taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Raspberry or lemon?" she asked, holding up the two cup cake's she had pinched from the cooking room "I don't even need to ask" Santana held out the raspberry cake which Brittany took with a smile.

"Who did you steal these off of?" Brittany asked, taking a bite of her cake and arched an eye brow at Santana who gasped.

"I'm offended!"

"The cooking room?"

"Yea, but they were just laying there"

Brittany chuckled "these could be laced with drugs or anything!"

"If only!"

Both girls fell into a silence, not an awkward on though.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" the blonde asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"You're not stupid Brittany!"

"Everyone in this school thinks so, Artie was just the only one who had the guts to tell me"

"Br..."

"Admit it Santana, you think I'm stupid to!"

Santana was kind of shocked at the girls out burst, Brittany had never got so cup up over being called a name before "Go on, you may as well, everyone else thinks so and..."

"Hey Britt-Britt stop" Santana said grabbing onto the girl's cheeks stopping her mid-sentence "You're not stupid, you're different" Santana said, noticing Brittany was about to say something so she piped up again "Special, different, you see the world different from everyone else, you see it as all rainbows and sunshine and that's a amazing way to see things, especially when the world is such a evil place. The world's a horrible place B and I'm glade you don't see it that way"

"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it" Brittany mumbled making Santana smile.

"Albert Einstein" Santana said gaining a smile from Brittany "You promise me you're not going to let anyone get you down like this again!"

"Promise" the blonde said holding up her pinky, Santana smiled and wrapped her pinky around Brittany's

"Good, I have to go, but I can take care of Artie if you like, make it look like he just lost control of his chair and rolled down the stairs?" Santana said getting to her feet.

Brittany just arched her eyebrows at Santana making the Latina chuckle "Nah, I didn't think so"

"Thank you though"

"Any time, are you going to hide out here all day?"

"No, I have to go find Rory, make sure he's doing alright"

Santana nodded "See you in glee"

"Bye" Brittany mumbled as Santana left the shed.

* * *

><p>"So what did you mean when you said Brittany wasn't your type?" Rachel asked as she and Rory walked up the bleachers at the end of the day.<p>

"She's just not really my type" the boy said waving at Brittany as she walked out of the tunnel with the cheerios and football played who were getting ready to practice.

"What? Blonde hair, blue eyed cheerleader"

"Yea"

"I don't mean this to sound offensive or anything but are you gay?" Rory's head snapped round to the diva, his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish "Chill, dude, you're talking to the girl who's dating the 'girl with the lips' remember"

Rory chuckled before nodding his head "Yes, I'm gay, but you can't tell anyone. It's hard enough being new here without people knowing"

"Of course I wont"

"Thank you, so I heard you're trying out for this rugby like sport"

"Football? And yes, tomorrow"

"This isn't football, well not in Ireland anyway, Football's the one you play with your feet"

"Yea, that's soccer over here, Rory"

"And what do you call hockey?"

"Just hockey dude, ice hockey and field hockey"

"This is kind of confusing"

Rachel chuckled, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hand "You'll get used to it"

"Is the real reason we're up here because you want to watch those girl's running around in short skirts and not because we're waiting on Brittany and Santana?"

"What?" Rachel squeaked pulling her eyes away from Quinn "No, pftt, as if"

"So who's the blonde one"

"Quinn" Rachel mumbled,almost dreamily, before shaking her head "I mean I don't know what you're talking about!"

Rory just grinned and nodded.

"What?" Rachel snapped throwing her hands towards Rory but the boy only grinned wider.

"Nothing!"

"Whatever" Rachel huffed sitting back like she was before but this time tried to keep her eyes on the football players but really, how could she do that when Quinn was there, in and illegally short skirt, doing, lets say, physical activity? That doesn't sound pervy does it?

"You're doing it again" Rory said making Rachel growl.

"Go to hell!"

* * *

><p>"You're so ready!" Puck said walking over and hi5'in Rachel, who was covered in mud after spending just over four hours practicing in the park.<p>

"You look kind of cute covered in mud you know?" Santana called from the bed of Pucks truck.

"Ooh yea?"

"Yea!" Santana grinned but it dropped from her face when Rachel began walking towards her.

"Give me a hug?"

"No!" Santana jumped out the bed of the truck and began walking backwards away from Rachel.

"Oh come on San I'm your girlfriend you have to give me a hug!"

"No, back off Dobby!" the Latina warns pointing at Rachel who was getting closer and closer to her.

"What? You said I looked cute full of mud and so would you!" Rachel said lunging frowned and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"Get off!" Santana groaned pushing Rachel backwards and looking down at her now muddy clothes "You're so dead!"

"Yea if you can catch me, are you forgetting I'm the soon to be football player, all you cheerleaders do is jump around like '5, 6, 7-" Before Rachel could finish Santana jumped forwards tackling the girl to the ground, Pinning her down by straddling her waist and pinning her hands above her head.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I'm not just the pretty little cheerio you just made me out to be!"

"Clearly"

"Hey, girls, I don't want to be rude and interrupted your little" Puck waved his hands towards the girls before continuing "You know, but we really should get going"

"Whatever"Santana said jumping to her feet before pulling Rachel by the hand to her feet

"Hurry up and I'll drop you girls off!"

"We know it was you that did that to Artie's locker!" Rachel said as the trio got into Pucks truck.

"What? I didn't fill his locker with slushies, gosh!"

"How did you know what we were talking about?" Puck asked arching his eyebrow at the girl in the back.

"Lucky guess?"

"Brittany would be pissed if she knew!" Rachel said turning in her seat to look at Santana.

"He deserved it! Plus she'll never find out"

"She's right. He did deserve it" Puck said with a shrug.

"Yea he did but Brittany will still freak" Santana just shrugged and leant back in her seat.

The rest of the ride was quiet apart from the radio and Rachel drumming her fingers on the dash board, the first stop was Rachel's house.

"See you Noah" she said punding her fist of off his before turning to Santana and sarcastically saying "Bye, Sweetie!"

Santana rolled her eyes but smile "Bye!"

Rachel jumped out the car and rushed into her house, throwing her keys on to the table "Rachel..."

"I know dad, I'm making a mess, I'm just going to get changed!"

"No hang on!" her dad called as she was about to walk out of the room "There's someone in your room"

Rachel frowned "Is this some way of trying to scare me? I'm not six year old anymore?"

"No, that Fabray girl, she came over about twenty minutes ago"

"Quinn?"

"Yea, she's in your room waiting for you"

Rachel nodded and ran upstairs before her dad could say anything else.

"Quinn?" she mumbled walking into the room. The blondes head shot up to look at Rachel.

Rachel gasped at the purple bruise around the girl eye "What happened?" she asked kneeling down in front of Quinn.

"I could ask you the same thing? You look like you've been rolling around in the mud" the cheerleaders said smiling weakly at Rachel but Rachel didn't smile back.

"I'm serious Quinn what happened!"

"I walked into a door" The girl said, looking down at her hands.

"That's bull shit" Rachel mumbled grabbing Quinn's chin and yanking the girls face up to look at her "Tell me the truth!" the brunette growled but Quinn just looked at her "Come on Quinn, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I..." Quinn sighed looking away from Rachel "My dad kicked me out, OK? I had no where else to go, I know it's so much to ask Rachel, but can I spend the night here. I'll find somewhere else tomorrow"

"He did that to you didn't he!"

"Rachel..."

"No, Quinn" Rachel snapped standing up "Look me in the eye's and tell me he didn't do that!"

"Why are you freaking out, it's not like it wasn't my fault!" Quinn barked back standing toe to toe with Rachel

"What could you possible do to deserve this!"

"I scratched the car"

"So he hit you!" Rachel all but yelled "That's not how it fucking works Quinn!"

"I scratched the car, of course that's how it works!"

"Ooh right so remember that time I accidentally spilled food on your sweater and it never came out?" Quinn frowned but nodded "Should I go round and let him smack me one for ruining your clothes!"

Quinn's mouth opened ad closed a few times but nothing came out "Exactly Quinn, he shouldn't of hit you just because you scratched the car! That can be fixed but what if you fell over and hit your head, you could of died!"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"How many times has he done this!"

"What does that matter?"

"Answer the damn question, Quinn"

"Never, this is the first"

"You're lying to me!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt Quinn!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Fine, I'll go over to your house and get answers from him!" Rachel span around and was about to walk towards the door but Quinn grabbed her wrist.

"Don't" The blonde girl mumbled making Rachel turn around.

"Then talk to me?" she said putting her hands on Quinn's cheeks.

Quinn's bottom lips quivered slightly and her eyes welled with tears "I don't know what to do anymore Rachel!"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything just seams to be spinning out of control right now"

"Like what?"

"Just everything! My head's all over the place. I'm trying so hard to keep everyone happy Rachel, really I am but it's hard!"

"And what about you? Are you happy?"

"That doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters! Why should you try and make other people happy when you're not happy yourself!"

"But the things I want, the things that will make me happy, I can't have, Rachel!"

"Why not?"

"It's to complicated"

"Isn't it worth figuring it out, if it would make you happy?"

"That's just it. I can't figure it out, I can't make it work so that I'm happy and so is everyone else"

"You can;t make everyone happy, Quinn. So why try?"

"It's not about everyone, it's about my parents"

"Why, because if daddy's not happy he does that" Rachel ran her thumb along Quinn's bruised eye making the blonde wince "Does it still hurt?"

"Kind of"

"Hang on" Rachel walked over to her mini fridge and took out a cold bottle of water.

"You have a fridge in your room?"

"Saves me walking downstairs" Rachel placed the bottle softly on Quinn's eye but the girl still flinched "Sorry"

"It's cool" Quinn said looking at Rachel who was to busy concentrating on Quinn's eye to notice "I didn't know you played drums" the blonde nodded towards the drum set in the corner of Rachel's room.

"Guilty pleasure, those where Noah's. They were the thing he took when her mom kicked him out when he was, like, fifteen, I think. He brought them over here and just never took'em out. I tried them out about two weeks after he moved in and was a natural"

"Puck lived here?"

"For over six months before her mom took him back" Quinn nodded "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like Quinn"

"Yea, I don't think Santana will be over the moon about that, do you?"

"It doesn't matter, I have a blow up bed"

"It's cool Rachel, I'll go over to Finn's tomorrow"

"Finn? Why Finn?"

"He's the only person who will let me stay at their house"

Rachel just nodded "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, yea"

"Ok, umm is Friday the thirteenth OK?"

"Yea that's fine!" Quinn agreed, watching Rachel walk over towards her DVD's, but decided it was kind of creepy so putt the bottle back into the fridge and sat down on the girl's bed.

When Rachel finished fixing the DVD player she pressed pause and turning to Quinn "Do you want something to sleep in, I have sweats or whatever"

"Sure" Rachel nodded grabbing two pairs of sweats and two large tee-shirts and handed Quinn one of each.

"The bathrooms just in there" When Quinn had disappeared into the bathroom Rachel quickly got dressed and climbed into bed pulling the covers up to her chin.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, smiling at how tiny Rachel looked curled up in covers.

"What?" Rachel asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing, uh where will I sleep?"

"Well unless you have amazing lung powers and are willing to blow up the air mattress, I'm guessing in here" When Quinn looked hesitant Rachel spoke up "Don't worry I don't bite, unless you like that kind of thing?" Rachel teased making Quinn chuckle before climbing in next to Rachel "You ready? Should I press play?"

"Yea" Rachel pressed play before setting the remote on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around her cover, there was a five minute silence before Quinn spoke up again "Thank you!"

Rachel frowned, turning to look at Quinn "For what?"

"Not just kicking me out, I would have, If I was you"

"I wouldn't do something like that to you"

"Why?"

"I just couldn't" Quinn nodded, figuring that was as good an answer as she was going to get.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had to use a different spell checker so if there's in mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**I think i might have either Quinn or Brittany find out about the fake relationship in the next chapter, what do you think?**

**So... Rory and Kurt, together, what do you guys think about that? **

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning and turned around opening one eye, expecting to see Quinn but frowned when the girl wasn't there.<p>

The brunette groaned, pushing herself up on her bed noticing her clothes neatly folded on her chair with a piece of paper on top.

_'Thank you for last night but please don't tell anyone about my dad, it's hard enough without everyone knowing -Quinn'_ Rachel sighed, running her hand though her hair.

Should she tell someone about her dad? He deserved to pay didn't he? But who would believe some teenage girl over one of Ohio's top lawyers?

"Rachel, Noah and Santana are here!" her dad yelled from downstairs. Rachel jumped out of bed.

"OK, dad tell them I'll be down soon, i have to have a shower" she yelled back, quickly grabbing her 'badass clothes' as Puck called them, even though they were only a pair of tan chinos, a hard rock cafe tee and a flannel shirt. Ooh and of course not forgetting the chucks, and ran into the bathroom and quickly got showered.

Rachel walked down stairs about half an hour later and into the front room where her dads, Santana and Puck sat "Where's Quinn?"

Rachel cringed slightly "She left early" she mumbled avoided Puck and Santana's questioning gaze.

"Quinn was here?" Santana asked arching her eyebrow at Rachel.

"Uhh yea"

"And she spent the night?" Puck added grinning at Rachel .

"Maybe, right come on lets go, bye dad, bye daddy!" Rachel quickly pecked her dads on the cheek and rushed out towards Puck's truck.

"So Quinn spend the night huh?" Puck asked grinning at her.

"It wasn't like that!"

"You're not going to dump me are you Rachy" Santana teased pouting at the girl

"She got kick out of her house, she had no where else to go"

"She could have went to Finn"

"She is! Tonight"

"Ooh did you hear that Santana? The jealousy in her voice"

"You're both assholes!"

"Ooh come on we're kidding. What did she say?"

"Nothing, we just watched a film then slept" Rachel said with a shrug as Puck pulled into the parking lot.

"Ooh slept, is that what you kids call it now-a-days?"

"Your assholes!" Rachel snapped hopping out the car and headed towards the football field.

"We're joking"

"Whatever, what time is my try outs?"

"Five minutes, we should probably go get ready"

"Sure, you have cheerleading practice, right?"

"Yup, Fabray get's to see you in a football uniform. You'll have her all hot under the collar!"

"Funny!" Rachel mumbled sarcastically, walking into the coaches office

"Hey, coach, Rachel's here to try out"

"Hi Rachel" coach Beist said getting to her feet and holding out her hand towards Rachel .

"Hi" she replied squeaking when coach grabbed onto her hand "You ready to try out, wide receiver correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, anyone could play better than the kid we have doing it now!"

"She's awesome, really coach she is!"

"And you're trying out for a new position today Mr. Puckerman?"

"Yea, quarter back"

"And you think you're better than Evans?"

Puck scoffed "Please, the boys useless!"

"Ok well go get changed and put these on" coach handed Rachel a football shirt and pads "And if you do good, i think there is a letterman jacket that would fit you"

* * *

><p>.<br>"Hey Q" Santana said striding up next to the girl as they began stretching

"Santana"

"So, i heard you spent the night at Rachel's last night, was it her that gave you that shiner?"

"She told you?"

"Her dad did, she wasn't all that up for talking about it though. Not trying to steal my girl are you Quinn?"

"What don't you trust her?"

"Ooh i trust her, it's you i don't trust"

"I guess that doesn't matter as long at you trust Rachel, right?"

"Sure" Santana said grinning to herself "But hey, you know Rachel right? always wants that best, so i doubt she would down grade to you"

"Whatever" the blonde mumbled frowning when she saw Rachel and Puck walk out of the tunnel "What is Rachel doing?"

"Trying out for the football team"

"What? Is she crazy? Didn't you think of stopping her?"

"I tried" Santana said with a shrug .

"Well you didn't try hard enough otherwise she wouldn't be out there!"

"Calm your pants Barbie! It's not like she's going for right guard or whatever"

"She could still get hurt! Haven't you watched football before"

"Why do you care? It's not like you haven't hurt her before"

"That's different"

"How?"

"She could die playing this sport"

Santana cringed slightly, knowing that Quinn was right "Look Quinn, i tried to stop her OK? but she had her heart set on this, her and Puck have been practicing for a week and a half but she promised if she get's hurt, she'll stop playing"

"You're her girlfriend, your supposed to stop her from getting hurt!"

"I tried OK, but you know as much as i do that there is no changing Rachel's mind when she set's it on something"

"If she get's hurt, it's on your hands!" Quinn growled pointing in Santana's face.

"Back off!" the Latina snapped pushing Quinn backwards.

"Fabray, Sandbags, what's going on!" Sue bellowed through her mega phone catching the attention of all he football players.

"She's a bitch that's what, no wonder someone smacked her one!" Santana snapped point accusingly at Quinn.

"Fuck off, you started on me first!"

"Enough!" Sue yelled again, shutting both girls up "Go sit in the bleachers and cool off"

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Rachel yelled walking towards the girl who was at her locker .<p>

"Hey, you got on the team, that's good right?" the girl said pointing towards the letterman Rachel had in her hand, but Rachel wasn't in the mood for casual chit chat.

"What is your problem?"

"Uh excuse me?"

"Saying that to Quinn, do you even know who did that to her"

"Well no bu-"

"Exactly, so don't go around saying stuff like you did today"

"Hung on, you're taking her side"

"No" Rachel sighed "I'm not taking anyone's side"

"Ooh yea? because it sounds like you're backing Quinn up! do you know who did that to her?"

"Yea, and trust me she didn't deserve it"

"Who did it to her?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oooh right, you and Quinnie have secrets already huh?" Santana snapped slamming her locker shut before whispering to Rachel "Look i get it OK, your looking out for her, just don't go having a go at me for something she started!" Rachel was about to reply but Santana turned on her heels and strides down the hallway.

Rachel groaned "Hey" a voice said making Rachel jump.

"Ooh, hi Quinn"

"Thank you, for not saying anything to her"

Rachel shrugged "Are you ok?"

"Yea, i guess, are you? You were kind of awesome out on the field today, i didn't know you could play?"

"Well you're learning a lot about me lately huh?"

"Yea" Quinn smile a little before it dropped from her lips "Look, Rachel..."

"Don't worry Quinn, I'm not going to tell anyone. If it happens again though, I'll personally kick his ass myself"

Quinn chuckled "I bet you will"

"So are you living at Finn's?"

"Yea, he's kind of a pig but, you know, it's better than being homeless right?"

"You know you could of stayed at my house"

"That's nice Rachel, but it wouldn't of worked"

"I get it, we're not friends"

"No, that's not what i meant, that's not why it wouldn't of worked"

"Then why?"

"Just trust me, it wouldn't have" Quinn said before turning and walking off.

Rachel frowned, wondering what the girl had meant by that but she didn't have long to think about it when she say Finn standing by his locker.

Rachel grinned, striding over to Finn "Hi Finn" the diva said fluttering her eyelashes at the boy.

"Rachel?" he mumbled clearly shocked at the girls change of attitude.

"Quinn's staying at your house right?" Rachel said sweetly, running her hand down the boys cheek.

"Y-yea"

Rachel nodded, grabbing the boys collar and yanking him down to her size "Lay a finger on her and I promise you will never walk correctly again, understand?"

"W-wh- are you like bipolar or something?"

"Trust me Hudson, you'll wish i was only Bipolar when I'm through with you!" Finn's eyes widened.

"Wh.. I.. yo.. huh?"

"OK, let me break this down into something that a sea creature can understand, you touch Quinn, you look at Quinn with that dopy grin, you even breathe the same air as Quinn and I'll, personally, make sure there will never be any baby manatees rolling around, understand?"

Finn squeaked, looking at Rachel like she was crazy "Didn't think I had a side like this to me did you Hudson?" Finn just shook his head "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" Finn said, his voice not as confident as usually.

Rachel just grinned "Remember what i said, I'm not fucking around!" she snapped before smile sweetly, winking at the boy before walking off.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked walking up next to Rachel.

"Just reminding Hudson who's boss"

"He looked terrified!"

"I can be quiet scary Rory!"

"Clearly, so you made the team I'm guessing?"

"Of course i did, I'm awesome!"

"Confident, i like it!" the Irish lad said grinned at Rachel "So, did Puck get quarter back"

"Yea, Sam was pissed! did a proper diva storm out, I was impressed!" Rory laughed.

"Come on, we'd better get to class"

* * *

><p>"There's a party!" Puck said, when Rachel opened her front door.<p>

"That's nice?" Rachel frowned at the boy, clearly confused.

"Tomorrow, and we're going"

"Yea, i don't think I'd be invited?"

"You're a football player, of course you are. Everything's going to change for from now on, you know that right? No one will fuck with you anymore, boys will be falling over there feet to date you and some of the, lets say curious, cheerios will be to!"

"There's no way people are going to go from calling me manhands and rupaul to liking be because I'm on the football team, Noah"

"Ooh yea, check facebook!"

"Why?"

"Just check!" the boy sighed shoving Rachel's laptop into her hands.

"Fine!" Rachel opened her laptop frowning when she had 14 friend requests and 12 notifications.

"See i told you!" Puck said pointing at the list of people who wanted to add her, most of them where cheerleaders.

"It doesn't mean anything!" she snapped looking at the wall post one of the cheerleaders she already had on facebook, Brioni, had posted.

_'Party at my house tomorrow starts at seven, be there.' _

"Now what was that you said, huh?"

"I should of joined the football team years ago!"

"Yea, you should have. This chicks house is huge, has a game room and everything!"

"What is she, like, rich?"

"Rich doesn't even begin to explain how much money this girl has! You get a personal invitation to her party babe, she so wants to bang your brains out"

"You're an asshole!"

"So you keep telling me but that doesn't hide the truth. Brioni Garcia wants to bang. Your. Brains, Out!"

"Who's doing what, now?" Rachel dad asked walking into the front room .

"Dad!" Rachel squeaked closing the laptop "Nothing, Noah's just being a douche!"

"Well isn't he always" the man teased, with a shrug.

"Mr. B I'm hurt" Puck said, holding his hand over his chest.

"Where are you going dad?" Rachel asked when the man picked up his keys.

"I have to go into work for an hour, your Father and I are going out of town this weekend" the man said before turning to Puck "No parties!"

"Wouldn't dare" the boy said gaining a glare from the man "Pinky swear!"

"I'm trusting you to look after her while we're away"

"Ooh, come on dad you guys have left me home alone before"

"Yes and you got into a fight the last time remember?"

"That would have happened whether you guys where here or not!"

"Don't worry Mr. B I've got my bros back!"

"Good, I'll see you in an hour Rachel, and since you have your 'bros' back, you can cook dinner!" the man patted Puck on the arm before leaving the house.

"Ok, so what do you want for dinner?"

"He was kidding. We can just order pizza"

"I can cook, babe. So how does Mac and cheese sound?"

"What have the boxes in the cupboard" Rachel said turning on the TV

"Boxes" Puck scoffed "That's not how Puckasaurus does it Jew-babe. I'm making this from scratch"

Rachel shrugged "Fire away dude, but I'm calling Santana and asking her to bring pizza over incase you suck at cooking"

Puck muttered something under his breath as Rachel picked up her phone, dialing Santana's number. The brunette balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she flicked through the TV channels

_"Hello?" _

"Hey, Santana, where are you?"

_"At home. Why? Missing me honey?" _

"God, yea" Rachel mumbled sarcastically "Come over, Noah's here and he's making dinner"

_"Puck's cooking?" _

"I know right? Anyway, pick up a pizza when you're on your way over? i don't know if his cooking will be good or not"

_"Sure, pineapple?" _

"You know it"

_"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes" _

"K, bye" Rachel hung up the phone and settled more into the sofa.

"Do you have cheese?" Puck called from the kitchen making Rachel frown

"In the fridge Noah!"

"You keep your cheese in the fridge?" the boy asked popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Noah, that's where you're supposed to keep it!"

"Really? Is that why mines always turns blue?"

"That would be why, yes. You don't still use the cheese when its blue do you"

"I did, once, learned from that miss take when i ended up in hospital for a week!"

"Ew" Rachel scrunched her nose up at the boy.

"You say that but you weren't there, i was sick ever two seconds an..."

"OK, Noah stop i get it!"

Puck just laughed and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Did you know that girl from 'The Secret Circle' is 21?" Rachel yelled into Puck when she seen it come up on TV.

"Who, Britt Robertson?"

"Yea"

"She has, like, the best lips" Puck said sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Rachel looked up at him with a 'what the hell' look on her face "What? Wait until she comes up again and you'll see they're really nice"

"Do you judge everyone's lips or is she just the one lucky person you do it with?"

"I judge everyone's lips. You have nice lips but Santana has, like, awesome lips!"

"What's that about my lips?" the Latina asked walking into the front room with three pizza boxes.

"We were just judging people's lips, apparently you and Britt Robertson have 'awesome lips'"

"Ooh is that right?" Santana said arching her eyebrow at Rachel who held her hands up.

"Noah said it"

"Well you have quite nice lips to Puck"

"Thank you!" the boy said grinned before walking back into the kitchen.

"Is this what your lezbromance consists off? Judging other girls lips"

"Just judging girls in general" Rachel joked, shrugged.

"Ooh right, you're such a good girlfriend"

"Ooh stop, you're making me blush" Rachel said in a monotone voice.

"Was that sarcasm Miss Berry"

Rachel just chuckled, settling into Santana's had became normal to them, huddling up on the sofa watching TV.

"If sorry about today, I wasn't taking Quinn's side it's just..."

"It was her dad, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"It was her dad that did that to her, wasn't it?"

"I uhh..."

"I knew it, I always knew that dude was an asshole but I didn't think he hit her. I used to though, when we were thirteen, Quinn, Brittany and I went to her parent beach house in Miami and Quinn knocked over a glass by accident and he dad looked so angry and Quinn looked terrified. He grabbed her arm, like really tight, and dragged her out of the room. Then a few months later she came into school with her arm in a sling and I asked her if her dad did it and she said no, she fell down a flight to stairs and I believed her" Santana chuckled lightly "She was my best friend and I didn't help her"

"He's hit her before?"

"Quiet a lot of times, if I think back"

Rachel jumped off the sofa "I'll uh be back in like ten minute, keep me some mac and cheese"

"Sure" Santana agreed, taking a bite out of pizza.

Rachel grabbed her car keys and rushed out to her car, driving the five minute drive to Finn's house.

She knocked on the door and was kind of relieved when Kurt answered "Ooh hi, Rachel, Finn's out right now"

"I'm not here to see Finn, Quinn's living here right?"

"Yea, she's in the spare room, why?"

"Can i speak to her please? it's kind of important!"

"Uhh sure, upstairs, last on your left"

"Thank" Rachel quickly hugged Kurt before jogging up stairs, knocking on the door.

"Come in" Quinn yelled from inside and Rachel walked into the room "Rachel? wh- why are you here?"

"You lied to me, and i have proof now so don't even think about trying to worm your way out of it"

"What are you talking about?"

"About your dad Quinn! He broke your arm once didn't he?"

"W- how did you know that?"

"What does it matter? The one time I ask you to tell me the truth Quinn and you don't!"

"It's none of your business Rachel, that's why I didn't tell you!" Quinn snapped jumping off her bed and walking towards Rachel.

"Yes, Quinn it is my fucking business Quinn, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Why do you care?" the blonde asked eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

"I just do, Quinn"

"Bullshit, I want the truth Rachel!"

"I consider you as a friend Quinn, I care about you"

"You're still lying, I can tell. So either you don't really care about me or there's another reason that you do"

"This isn't about me, it's about you"

Quinn grinned "Don't like having it turned on you, do you?" the blonde said walking towards Rachel, causing the diva to walk backwards "You threatened Finn today, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel said, gasping lowly when her back hit the door.

"Ooh you don't? I must have been hearing things in English class when Finn told Mike you were crazy, huh?" the cheerio said putting one of her hands on the door above Rachel's head.

"You shouldn't of moved in here, you said it yourself the boys a pig, he'll take anything he can get!"

"You yelled at Santana for saying I deserved for someone to hit me, aren't you supposed to take your girlfriend side on everything"

"I didn't like the way she acted"

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Quinn said bringing her face closer to Rachel's slightly "shame you're lying to me huh?"

"I'm not the only one lying here Quinn"

"Yea, but you know what I'm lying about, what exactly are you lying about?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything yet"

"I should go"

"Do you really want to?"

"No, but i should"

"Is this about Santana?"

"No, it's about you, your emotions are all over the place. I don't want you doing this and then regretting it!"

"I wouldn't"

"I don't know if i can believe you" Rachel said pecking Quinn on the cheek "I'll see you in school tomorrow" she mumbled before leaving the room.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I am so not in the mood for you right now frankenteen!" Rachel growled, practically running down stairs and out to her car.

Rachel sat there for a minute it letting her head rest on the wheel, she jumped slightly when her phone buzzed .

_'are you just going to sit out there all night?'_ the text said making Rachel look up towards the window, seeing a grinned Quinn standing there.

Rachel quickly typed out _'good night, Quinn.'_ before driving back towards her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I pressed 'change all' on the spell checker when it said turn 'Santana' to 'Santa' i don't know if its because I'm super excited for Christmas or just _insanely_ tired, you decide. so anyway what I'm saying is i tried to fix it all but i might of missed one or two and there might be a few Santa's in there.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I have to wear this thing?" Rachel said, signaling towards the letterman jacket as she and Puck headed towards the house, where the party had clearly already started.<p>

"People have to know you're a football player now and that they can't fuck with you!"

"They know I'm on the team Noah!" Rachel said opening the front door but before she could even get in the house properly someone tugged at her collar, pulling their lips together. Rachel knew it was Santana as soon as the girls arms wrapped around her neck and her thumb began tracing circles on her neck, it was something she did the few times they had kissed.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist.

Santana shrugged "Just making sure people know you're with me!"

"Is that right?" Rachel said, arching an eyebrow and grinning at Santana.

"Totally right, don't want you straying like every other football player does"

Rachel just chuckled letting Santana take a hold of her hand and drag her through the crowed "Drink?" the taller girl asked not waiting for a response when she shoves the cup into Rachel's hand.

"I'm driving"

"Ooh come on, I'll push the car home!"

"No! plus I have to stay sober to look after you, don't I?" Rachel smiled handing the cup back to Santana.

"Fine, but I'm spending the night at your house tonight"

"That's fine!" Rachel agreed letting Santana drag her towards a spar chair before pushing her down onto it and taking a seat on the arm of the chair, her legs over Rachel's "What's with you tonight?" Rachel asked when Santana began playing with the hair on the back of her neck.

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me" Rachel said putting her hand on Santana's cheek and pulled her head down to look at her "What's going on Satan?"

"Nothing" Santana repeated but smiled at the name.

Rachel frowned catching a glimpse of Artie and Brittany on the dance floor, Brittany one the boy's lap while he spun around.

"Oh right"

"He called her stupid, why is she still with him?" Santana mumbled before draining the rest of her drink.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look happy"

"she isn't" Santana said as a matter of fact.

"Why don't you go over? Ask he to dance?"

"Yea right"

"Go Santana, she wouldn't say no"

"One more drink" the girl said grabbing the drink on the table next to her and drinking it in one go.

"Now go" Rachel nudged the girl forward and Santana turned to glare at her when _'Marry you'_ started playing.

"I don't know how, but you planed that"

"Of course I did" Rachel mumbled nudging Santa forward with her foot.

Santana walked hesitantly forward, standing in front of the pair making Brittany look up at her "Uh, want to dance?"

Brittany looked shocked at first but then smiled "Y-yea of course!"

Rachel smiled, watching Brittany and Santana dancing around the dance floor.

"Isn't that bothering you?" Quinn asked, sitting on the arm of the chair and nudged her head towards Brittany and Santana.

"They're best friends, they can dance together if they like"

"You know if that was you dancing with someone Santana would be freaking out!"

Rachel just shrugged "How you feeling?" she asked looking up at the blonde.

"Fine, yea. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How's living at Finn's?"

"Good" Quinn said making Rachel arch her eyebrow, the blonde chuckled "it's god awful!"

"My invite is still open you know?"

Quinn smiled and nodded "I know. I'll think about it"

"OK, where is Finn anyway?"

"Drunk somewhere"

"And you're not drinking?"

"Nah, I'm driving. What about you? Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm driving to"

Quinn nodded just as Brioni walked over, grinning at Rachel "Hey, Rachel, want to dance?"

Quinn frowned before turning to Rachel with an amused smile on her face "Uh not right now, maybe later though!"

"I'll hold you to that!" the blonde said winking at Rachel before walking off.

"What was that?" Quinn said the amused smile still plastered on her face.

"Well in the words of a wise man known as Noah Puckerman she wants to _'bang my brains out'_"

"Ooh well aren't you little miss popular"

"Well, you know..." Rachel shrugged making Quinn laugh.

"I don't think Santana would be happy about her asking you to _'dance'_ though do you?"

"She wont know, I'm not going to dance with the girl anyway"

Quinn just nodded and got to her feet "I'd better go, I'll see you around though"

"Sure" Rachel said turning her attention back to where Santana and Brittany where but Brittany was gone and Santana was making her way back over towards Rachel "Are you OK? You look kind of angry"

"Artie's a douche that's what's up, Britt's and I were having fun and he came over and ruined it" the cheerio growled downing her drink.

"Maybe you should slow down, huh? It's only like, ten"

"I don't feel like slowing down"

"Look" Rachel snapped grabbing the girls cup "I get that you're upset but do you really think you're going to find the answer at the bottom of a cup"

"I'm not looking for answer!"

"I'm not going to let you get completely legless because of Artie!"

"It's not because of Artie though is it!"

"Either way, you're not getting off your face!"

"Fine, at least come with me to go get food!" Santana growled not waiting for Rachel to answer before pulling her out her seat and into the kitchen.

"You promised me you'd talk to me about this stuff?"

"Not right now, tonight"

"Uh Lezpez" Puck started walking up behind the girls "You might want to go see if Brittany's OK?"

"huh? Why? What happened, is she hurt?"

"No, all I know is there was yelling between her and Arite and now she's in the shed"

Santana nodded and headed out towards the shed "B?" she mumbled peeking her head inside the door, seeing the girl sitting on one of the quad bikes.

"Hey"

"What is it with you and sheds?" The darker girl asked with a smile as she walked over to the blonde.

"I like'em, they're always quiet"

"Yea" Santana chuckled, taking a seat on the quad behind Brittany "What happened?"

"Artie's a jerk. He said that I was gullible for thinking that you asking me to dance was just an innocent thing, but it was though, wasn't San?"

"Of course yea"

Brittany nodded and continued her story "And when I told him that it was only a bit of fun he freaked out and we began yelling at each other and he said something like, I was never going to be able to love him as long as you where around"

"Oh?"

"And he was right, I can't fall in love with someone when I'm already in love with someone else and I see them everyday"

Santana's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish as Brittany turned so they she was facing Santana, straddling the quad bike "I should never of let you go" Brittany mumbled staring into Santana's eye

"You didn't, I pushed you away"

"But I shouldn't of let you"

"I didn't give you choice, you shouldn't love me Brittany, I'm just going to cause you problems"

"I don't have a choice, but if I did, I would still choose you, sure we have our problems but look past all them we're perfect for each other"

"I was terrified Britt"

"Why? if you told me how you felt when I asked I would never of left you for Artie"

"I don't know, I'm terrified now, and I don't know why"

The corner of Brittany's mouth twitched a tiny bit before the girl leant forward, connecting her lips with Santana's.

Santana kissed back but pulled back a few seconds later "I can't do this!"

"Because of Rachel?" Brittany asked making Santana jump to her feet.

"No, Britt not because of Rachel, I don't want to do this in some sweaty old shed!"

"Do what?" Brittany asked getting to her feet to.

"You know what, B!"

"I want to hear you say"

"Why?" Santa crocked , not liking feeling so venerable.

"I need to know that everything you said by my locker, how you felt, I need to know you meant it! I need to know you still feel that way now"

"I don't want to prove that I love you here, you're special, I should show you in a special way, not like this"

"And Rachel?"

"You were right before, about Rachel and I not really dating, I'm so sorry Brittany, I know I was wrong but I felt like it was my last chance and then you came up to me and said all that stuff about how all I had to do was come out, I would never of done this if I knew that's all it took an..." Santana was stopped by the blondes lips on hers.

"Why Rachel?" Brittany breathed pulling away from Santana an inch or two.

"She wants Quinn" Santana said without even thinking, still slightly dazed from Brittany kissing her.

"Thought as much"

"You're not mad are you Britt?"

"No of course not" the dancer smiled tucking a strand of Santana's hair behind her ears "But you have to see this through, help her get Quinn"

"B-but then you'd go back to Artie and..."

"No, sweetie, I'm not, I'm going to break up with him, but you have to keep helping Rachel"

Santana nodded "It can't just be this easy, you can't just forgive me this easily!"

Brittany sighed, pulling Santana into a hug "You didn't do anything wrong apart from being scared of getting hurt" the blonde said letting her head rest on top of Santana's "We love each other, you don't have to prove that"

"Where does that leave us?"

Brittany smiled, Pressing her lips on to Santana's "Once this plan is over with you and Rachel, will you go on a date with me?"

"Hang on, I should be the one asking you that!"

"OK then ask me?"

"Brittany?"

"Humm?"

"Will you go on a date with me, a proper date, with dinner and I'll walk you home. No hiding"

"uh, I'm not to sure about th..."

"Britt!" Santana squeaked making the blonde laugh.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you"

"I'll make it special, I promise"

"We could eat in an ally way like lady and the tramp and it would still be special as long as you're there"

Santana smiled "Which would I be?"

"The tramp" Brittany said with a nodded.

"Yea, I thought so"

"You can be the lady though, if you like"

"Nah, I think you'd make a better lady and I'd be a pretty good tramp"

"Come on then miss tramp, we'd better go before your girlfriend freaks out"

"I love you" Santa mumbled looking up into Brittany's eyes.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"I said no!" Rachel snapped, turning to look at the hockey player who was leaning against the kitchen counter.<p>

"Why not? Just one date is all I'm asking"

"I have a girlfriend!"

"She doesn't have to know"

"Ooh yea?" Santana said from behind the boy making him jump.

"I..Uh.. Bye"

"You OK?" Rachel asked looking over Santana's shoulder towards Brittany.

"I'm perfect!" Rachel smiled at the dopy look on both girl's faces

"Did you..."

"Well talk about it when we're home, I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana said turning to Brittany

"Sure, I'll come over to your house if you like"

"It's movie day at Rachel's, Rachel, Puck and I, you should come. If that's OK with you Dobby?"

"That's totally fine"

Santana nodded turning back to Brittany "So will you come?"

"For sure"

"Cool, let's go find Puckerman"

"He'll either be at the drinks table to up stairs, I call dibs on the drinks table"

"How about we both check the drinks table?" the Latina said wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist and glanced over her shoulder towards Brittany, who smiled at her, Santana smiled back before heading over to the drinks table "Puckerman!"

"Ah, Lezpez, Jew-babe, you wanna play beer pong? Huh, huh?"

"No, we're leaving"

"Oh, OK well I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You don't need a ride home?"

Puck shook his head "I'll walk, or stay here, which ever works out, I guess I wont know until I wake up in the morning huh?" the boy grinned before turning back to his game.

"Look's like it's just me in you, sweetie" Rachel said sending a glare towards the hockey player who'd been chatting her up earlier.

Santana just chuckled, pulling Rachel closer to her side "God, if looks could kill" the latina mumbled nodding towards Quinn would was standing by the ping-pong table sending daggers at Santana over her cup.

Rachel just smiled at the blonde before leaving the house "It's your turn to choose a movie tonight"

"Ooh trust me, after having to watch _'Rent'_ again, I know very well that it's my turn!" Santana said grinning down at the girl pressed against her side "And it's going to be a horror"

"Fine, but I'm picking a musical tomorrow"

"Ah, ah, since Britt's is the guest she should choose, that's if you're willing to give up your go?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana "You know I couldn't say no to Brittany!"

"I know" the taller girl shrugged letting go of Rachel and walking round to the passengers side of the car.

"Unfair!"

"Completely fair, now drive, monkey drive!"

"Monkey?" the diva arched an eyebrow at Santana as she started the car.

"I mean that in the most loving way, of course!"

"Ah, of course!"

The rest of the drive back to Rachel's was quiet apart from the faint sound of the radio and the few verses Santana sang along to.

"Why don't you sing more in glee?" the smaller girl asked opening her front door and letting Santana go inside before going in herself, locking the door behind her.

"Because all the solo's either go to Mercedes or golden manatee, as you ever so kindly dubbed him, no one else gets a shot"

"You should do another Amy Whinehouse song, it's always so hot when you do one of her songs" Rachel mumbled without thinking making Santana grin.

"Is that right?"

"Oh god, I can practical feel your ego growing" the diva said throwing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt at Santana.

"Well when a _football player_ says you're hot it could make your ego grow"

"Get changed and pick your movie" Rachel said rolling her eye as she pulled her shirt over her head. The diva rolled her eyes again when she saw Santana gawping at her

"Stop perving at get changed"

"Hey, you're my girlfriend. It's not called perving when the persons your girlfriend its called, uh, admiring?"

Rachel chuckled "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" Santana mumbled pulling her sweats on before walking over to the DVD rack "No, no, nah..." She whispered to herself, looking along the DVD's as Rachel left the room to get them drinks, after a few seconds Santa finally settled on _'The Thing'._

She put the DVD in the player and pulled the covers off the bed before falling on to it, it was to warm for a duvet she decided.

"Do you know who has a really nice bum and I never really noticed it until tonight?" Santana said when Rachel walked back into the room, two glasses of orange juice in her hand.

"If you're going to say Noah then I totally agree, I noticed it in training this morning." the diva replied handing Santana her glass gaining a muttered_ 'thank you'_

"He so does doesn't he, it like, he should wear jeans like he had on tonight more often" Santana took a sip of her juice and placed the glass on the bedside table.

"You should see him in spandex" Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows before falling down onto the bed into Santana's already open arms, she slung one arm across the cheerleaders stomach letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be talking about girls and not Puckerman?" Santana said with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"OK, uh, miss holiday has a great bum, and quiet nice lips."

"Yea, lets just watch the movie?" Santana said making Rachel chuckled.

"What did you pick?"

"_'The Thing'_ its a classic"

"What's it about?" Rachel asked stifling a yawn.

"Uh, it's basically about this alien thing that kills people then turned into them, making it easier for it to kill more people. Trust me it's a classic horror film"

"Sounds... Like I'll probably fall asleep five minutes into it"

"Give it a chance!"

"Remember what happened the last time we watched a horror? I had a nightmare and woke you up half way through the night, do you want that to happen again?"

"As long as I get to see the look of pure terror on your face for that split second then you can keep me up all night"

"I bet you say that to_ all_ the girl" Rachel mumbled sarcastically.

"Ooh trust me Dobby if I put on the charm I'd have you in bed like that" Santana clicked her fingers.

"Seams kind of unfair considering I'm in bed with you now, huh?"

"Yea well you're just that easy I don't even need to charm you into bed you just fall into my arms... Literally"

Rachel smiled, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder and looking up at the girl "What?" the latina asked the small smile still playing on her lips.

"You're smiling"

"Yea, so?"

"It's a proper smile, you're happy"

Santana shrugged lightly, careful not to move to much away from Rachel "Of course I am, the girl I've been in love with since, like, preschool told me she loved me tonight and agreed to go on a date with me when this plan is over. That seams like a pretty legit reason to be happy"

"You know, we don't have to keep doing this w..."

"Ah, no, you're so not getting ride of me that easy!" Santana teased and spoke up again when Rachel opened her mouth to speak "Look, you really helped me over the past few weeks, not just with Brittany but pretty much with everything. The least I can do is see the through to the end and help you get tubber!"

"I just like seeing you happy" the smaller girl said laying her head back down on Santana's shoulder.

"Yea, well it's kind of thanks to you"

"Well, you should do anything for your girlfriend right?" Santana just chuckled turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned swinging her arm over to the bed side table searching for the ringing that had woken her up at 4 am<p>

"What is it, Puckerman?"

_"Uh, Rachel it's Quinn!"_

"Quinn?" Rachel frowned taking the phone away from her ear to check the id and it did indeed say _'Puckyy'_ which was Noah that put into her phone, not her "Why do you have Noah's phone, is he OK? He isn't hurt is he?"

_"No he's fine, I'm out side your house, he told me to bring him to your house since your dads are gone and his mom would kill him for being this drunk"_

"Ooh, OK, I'll be down in a second" Rachel hung up the phone and tentatively slipped out of Santana's grip and heading down to the front door where Quinn was struggling to keep Puck on his feet "What a state" the diva mumbled grabbing onto the boys waist and helped Quinn take the boy inside, throwing him on the sofa.

"Thanks for not just leaving him"

"It's cool"

"where's Finn?" Rachel asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Passed out in the car, I think I might just leave him in there. There's no way I'll get him in the house on my own"

"Just kick him out the car and leave him on the freeway"

Quinn chuckled, looking down at her feet "I think his mom might be a little pissed about that, don't you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she name was called, both Rachel and Quinn turned to the stairs seeing Santana stumbling sleepily down at stairs scratching the back of her head, she stopped short when she saw Quinn standing there.

"Come on sweetie it's late" the darker girl mumbled rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and pretended to yawk to hide her smirk.

"I'll be up in a second, babe" Santana nodded stumbling back upstairs.

"I, uh, I better go. I'll see you Monday"

"Yea" the diva mumbled following Quinn to the door "Thanks again for bringing him over"

"It's fine, good night, Rachel" the cheerio said smiling at the shorter girl before heading off towards her car.

"Night, Quinn" Rachel mumbled to herself as she closed the door and headed over to Puck, who was passed out on the sofa practical drooling already "Typical" Rachel said grabbing the throw over off the back of the sofa and put it over the boy before heading back upstairs.

"What was Quinn doing here?" Santana mumbled sleepily when Rachel crawled back into the bed, curling up against Santana's side like before

"Just dropping Noah off. The oaf if past out on the sofa" Rachel whispered against Santana's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Mmhmm" was all Santana groaned out clearly already falling back asleep, it only took a minute for Rachel to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Noah, Santana and Brittany where all sitting in Rachel's living room, Brittany and Santana both sitting on the arm chair, Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany's waist.<p>

And Rachel and Puck where on the sofa, Rachel was sitting on one end of the sofa with and extremely hung over Puck's head rested on her lap.

"How you feeling, douche bag?" Rachel asked running her hand through his mohawk again.

"So bad that I'm actually letting you touch the hawk" Rachel just chuckled.

"Hey, Brittany why don't you choose the movie?"

"Yay!" the girl squeaked ,making Puck cringe slightly, and jumped to her feet to check out the DVD, Rachel couldn't help but smile at the dopey look on Santana's face "The lion king, I want to watch the lion king!"

"Sure, stick it on"

Brittany did as she was told and stuck the movie on before jumping back down next to Santana "You know what word is really confusing?" Brittany said as the trailers began playing.

"what word, B?"Santa asked pulling the blonde's back to her front and rested her chin on the blondes shoulder

"Lederhosen, it's like, if you heard the word you would think it was either a ladder or a hose but its neither, they're actually really ugly pants" Santana laughed, pressed a light open mouthed kiss on Brittany's neck.

"They is quiet confusing Britt"

"You would actually look quiet hot in lederhosens, San"

"Uh, maybe we'll pass on that but I'm not apposed to wearing that underwear you bought me for my birthday last year"

"And do we get to see this said underwear?" Puck asked from the sofa where Rachel was massaging his temples.

"Yea, you can't go and say that and not let us see" Rachel added.

"You're getting more and more like Puck by the minute" Santana threw over her shoulder, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"At least she didn't choose Bambi, I cry at then every time" Puck mumbled making all three girls frown "Hey, I'm badass but I had a real soft spot for Bambi, my rabbit was called thumper and everything"

"That... Is actually quiet disturbing" Santana mumbled turning back to the TV.

"I'm badass, not made of stone" the boy said closing his eyes again when Rachel began running her hands through his mohawk again.

"You're a wimp Puckerman"

"But San you cry at_ 'Titanic'_"

"_'Titanic'_?" Rachel said biting her lip to stop her from laughing.

"Shut it Dobby!" the latina growled making Rachel laugh.

"Ouch, Babe my head!"

"Self inflicted!"

Puck groaned sticking his head into Rachel's side "Massage my head again, please?"

"Fine" the diva huffed and began rubbing the boy's head again, sighing when the lion king began playing, this was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this was kind of rushed, i would of had it uploaded yesterday but I've been ill and the drugs the doctor gave me are like insane, just knocked me straight to sleep and made me legally high, pretty cool right? Well anyways this kind of sucks and might have a few spelling mistakes so sorry...**

* * *

><p>Santana dragged her feet down to the front of the class where she was no doubt about to get a lecture about how throwing stuff at your girlfriend is called 'domestic abuse' but really Rachel deserved it, Rachel had started throwing things at her first, well she blamed Puck but she could tell by the smirk on Rachel's face it was her.<p>

"OK let's get this over with?" the cheerio mumbled leaning against the teacher's desk as she began yapping on about how Santana would never graduate if she didn't stop fooling around.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked up towards the door which was a big mistake when she saw Rachel and Puck standing there making faces towards her. The latina bit down on her lip trying to stop herself from laughing.

"And do you think this is funny Miss Lopez?"

Santana just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak without laughing "Then wipe that smile off your face and come back here at lunch for detention!"

"What? Are you kidding me!"

"You shouldn't have been throwing things around my classroom!"

"But Mrs..."

"No buts, Santana, now off you go to your next class"

"Whatever!" the girl huffed striding out towards Puck and Rachel "Not. Cool" she growled at the pair who were leaning against the lockers laughing.

"Your face when she say you had detention" Puck said laughing a little more at the memory.

"It was priceless" Santana smacked Rachel which only made her start laughing again.

"You're both jerks" The girl snapped, her growl turning in to a dopy smile when she notice Brittany coming towards her.

"Come on Puck, we're not going to get any more words out of her" Rachel said jumping on the boys back "To Math class"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am"

Santana rolled her eyes at them "They're cute, aren't they?"

"Cute would _not_ be the word I would use try, annoying or douche bags"

"You don't mean that"

"They got me detention, of course I mean it"

"When is your detention?"

"Lunch, why?"

"I was going to ask you to go to McDoanlds with me for lunch" The blonde pouted

"I'll be there"

"But you ..."

"I'm sure Sue could help me out"

Brittany smiled and nodded as they began walking to Math "Christmas break starts on Friday"

"I know, thank god this place gives me a head ache"

"You know your mom invited us over"

"Of course she did, you guys come over every year, why? Don't you want to come over this year"

"Of course I do, and we are"

"Good, Christmas wouldn't be the same if you guys weren't there"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Uh, you?"

"You can have me an day you want"

"Tonight? Rachel and Puck are having a_ 'Bro-date'_ but Rachel said I can stay in her house while they're gone and her dad's out? I could cook us dinner and a film? Well not cook the film that would, like, totally ruin the quality but..."

"San, I'd love to"

"Cool" Santana said grinning at the girl as they took their seats.

"You've got to wonder how they went from barely talking to that" Brittany nodded over to Rachel and Puck who were in the corner of the room, their hands locked in the thumb war position but Rachel had her other arm wrapped around Puck's neck in an attempt to win.

"They have always been close, even when they hardly talked, it must be a Jewish thing"

"Does that mean Rachel and Puck wont be celebrating Christmas?"

"Rachel is, Mr. B2 is Christian, so they have, like, dinner and stuff, I think Puck goes over to just to get fed really. Big man need feeding, you know?"

"And what about Quinn? Is she going home for Christmas"

"I don't think so, I think she's spending it at Finn's the poor girl"

"It's quite sad"

"I know that boys a pig"

"No, not that. That Quinn wont be spending the holidays with the people she loves"

"Well she did claim to love Finn so..."

"That not the same. And she doesn't love Finn you know that as well as I do"

"Yea, and all this just because she scratched the car"

"Maybe Rachel could ask her to go to her house for Christmas?"

"Nah, I don't think she would. Rachel kind of bummed because Quinn's been shooting her down for like two weeks about moving from Finn's house to her" Santana mumbled as she began writing down what the teacher was writing on the board.

"This is different though" The blonde said frowning at Santana "And what are you writing?"

"Don't worry you can copy my notes after, B. And I know it is, I'll mention it to Rachel but I'm just saying the chances are slim"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me sort this out"<p>

"You know I bet this is the first time someone's girlfriend has helped them sort out a romantic meal for someone else, huh?" Rachel said setting the plates on the table in the kitchen.

"Yea, look why don't you ask Quinn to spend Christmas here?" Rachel just chuckled "I'm serious, she might say yes"

"Just like she as said yea to moving in?"

"That's different, this is just one day"

"She wont say yes Santana"

"Maybe not, but at least she'll know you're making an effort"

"And why should I be the one to always make a damn effort!" Rachel snapped making Santana arch an eyebrow.

"Uh because you're not the one getting hit around by your father, you're not the one homeless, you're not the one spending Christmas with Finnessa and Lady-Fabulous. You can not wait for her to come to you because she wont unless she hits rock bottom and she's avoided that place since, like, middle school, you have to push"

"But if I push she runs"

"Or she doesn't?"

"I don't want to take that chance though"

"Whatever OK, but I think that asking her might set it in stone in her mind that you're there for her"

"Fine, I'll ask her after the game tomorrow"

"Good girl, what time have you to get Puck?"

"Around now, that's the table finished, you don't need help cooking do you?"

"Nah I'm fine, thanks again"

"No problem"

"Don't get yourself killed"

"no promises!" the diva called back, grabbing her keys and leaving the house, Santana chuckled and continued cooking the spaghetti carbonara, it was Brittany's favorite.

Brittany arrived about ten minutes later "Hey, I'm almost finished cooking, just give me another five minutes" Santana said peeking her head out of the kitchen for a second before rushing back into the kitchen.

Brittany smiled following the latina into the kitchen wrapping her arms around her waist from behind "What you making?" she asked resting her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Spaghetti carbonara"

"My favorite"

"I know"

"What movie?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana just bellow the ear.

"Uh, happy feet, I think!"

"My other favorite and you think?"

"Yea, it's uh, kind of hard to concentrate when you're this close to me"

"What's up? Do I make you nervous?"

"N-not so much, nervous" Santana turned in the blondes arms wrapping her arms around her neck "I'm just worried when I talk around you incase I mess up and make a full of myself"

"We've been friends forever San, and you've never been like this. Plus I've seen you make a full of yourself loads of times" Brittany said grinning down at Santana.

"It's different now, I feel like I'm walking on egg shells. I don't want to mess this up but messing things up is what I do best"

"I've been around to watch you mess thing up and I know you're not going to do that this time"

"I'm trying not to"

"You don't have to try. It's just like when we were friends but I get to kiss you and tell you I love you when ever I want"

"I like that deal"

Brittany smiled, pecking Santana on the nose "Now, my favorite food, favorite movie and a candle lit dinner why do I get the feeling you're trying to impress me?"

"I'm not, I just... I told you I was going to make it special. I would of taken you to the pond but its like super cold out, like snowable cold and the ducks wont be there"

"Ooh do you think it will snow for Christmas"

"Probably, why do you go sit down, this is just about finished"

Brittany nodded "OK, but you know you didn't have to do all of this, we could just of got take out and watched some old black and white movie and it would of been the best date I've ever been on"

"Because all of your other dates have sucked?"

"No, because you're here. I probably wont even be able to concentrate on the movie with you here"

"Go sit down" Santana smiled before turning back to the cooker, Brittany did as she was told and sat down at the table.

Brittany rested her chin on her hand and just stared at Santana.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"You know what!"

Brittany smiled "You should really wear those jeans more often"

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm not saying your bum doesn't look great in the cheerios uniform but I just looks, wow, in those jeans"

Santana smiled, taking the food off the stove and placed it on the counter before walking over to Brittany who just sat back in her seat, grinning at Santana.

"S'that right?" Brittany nodded, reaching forward to grab onto Santana's waist and pull her towards her but the latina moved backwards grabbing Brittany's hands "Ah, we're eating first" the brunette said kissing the blondes knuckles and headed back over to get the food.

* * *

><p>"I want the blue one!" Rachel said pushing Puck back before running towards the gokart track but skidded to a halt what someone stood in front of her just managing to stop before knocking them over "Sorry I..."<p>

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Came a very familiar voice to her left. Rachel just managed to hold back a growled.

"She's here with me Hudson" Puck said standing next to Rachel.

"You're here with him" Quinn asked, pointing over at Puck.

"Not like that, it's just like a bro-date. Why are you here? I wouldn't think this was you're kind of place"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" the blonde said smiling at Rachel.

"Yea, uh, are you guys going on the track?"

"Yea, me Quinn and Kurt"

"I didn't ask you lofty!" Rachel growled holding her hand up at Finn not taking her eyes away from Quinn who grinned at Rachel's dig at Finn "Do you guys want to come on with us? It will feel good to kick Finn's ass!"

Finn just scoffed, folding his arms over his chest like a huffy toddler "But I'm getting the blue one!" Puck called pushing past Finn and running over to the blue kart.

"Dammit Noah, I called dibs on that one in the car on the way here!"

"You're not fast you're last Jew-babe"

Rachel huffed and turned back to Quinn "Looks like I'm stuck with the yellow one again" she said with a shrug "So do you guys want to come on with us?"

"Uh, actually..." Finn started but Quinn held her hand up making his mouth snap closed.

"Sure, as long as I can get the yellow kart"

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded "Fine, but I'm on the green one!" She said making Finn turn around and see that Kurt was already on the white one leaving the pink one for him.

"I'm not using the pink one!"

"Then don't come on at all, not like it would both me" Rachel called over her shoulder as her and Quinn began walking towards the karts "I'm like a ninja on this track, just to warn you" Rachel said as both girls picked up their helmets.

"Well if this is like your mad ninja skilled in the hallway before then I think I like my chances" the blonde said before turning on her heels and getting into her kart.

Rachel grinned pulling her helmet over her hand and jumping into her kart "Can't believe I have to use the pink one" Finn mumbled to her left as he stumbled into his kart.

"I'll race you Fabray? Forget the rest of them, who ever does the most laps in the half hour out of us two wins"

"You're so on Berry!"

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany had finished eating and were now laying on the floor watching happy feet, Brittany's head on Santana's chest.<p>

"I think I'd like a pet penguin, we could like turn a room into a huge freezer and just keep him in there, but we would have to get him a friend so we would have to get two"

"But you seen the penguin in this, he didn't like being kept in a cage and he missed his family" Santana said into Brittany's hair as she ran her finger tips up and down the girls arm.

"Yea but we would bring his family and take him for walks all the time, only in the winter though, summer might be to warm for him"

"I don't think we could keep a penguin so how about a tiny monkey?"

"You can keep monkeys as pets?" Brittany asked looking up at Santana.

"Yea, there is really cute ones that are, like, the size of your palm when they're babies" Santana said taking a hold of Brittany's hand and holding it palm up "and they only grow to about the size of a puppy"

"Really?"

Santana nodded, linking her hand with Brittany's "So do you want one of them?"

Brittany lied her head back down on Santana's chest and nodded "When we're older though, and have our own house"

"You can see us living together?"

"You really want to know what I think our future will be like?"

"Yea"

"OK" Brittany started sitting up and swung her leg over Santana so that she was straddling her waist "I see us in an apartment in new York, you at NYU studying medicine and me in Juilliard and then I can see you graduation and becoming a kick ass doctor, maybe not in the outfit I'm picturing you in though, and me becoming a dance teacher and moving to somewhere like Los Angles and getting married and the monkey will be the best man but we would have to get Puck to keep an eye on him incase he try's to eat the rings"

"Who Puck or the monkey?"

"The monkey, though you never know with Puck. And I see us living together for the rest of our life's"

"You really see us doing all of that?"

"Yea why? Don't you?"

"No, yea I do, I just thought that you would want kids?"

"Well do you?"

Santana sat up on her elbows "Well yea, but not right now so don't think about getting me pregnant or anything"

Brittany laughed "I'll try not to" the blonde said running her hands through Santana's hair.

Santana smiled, sitting up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist to stop the girl from falling backwards "I don't think I've ever actually told you this but you're really beautiful" the brunette said resting her forehead on Brittany's, staring into her eyes.

"So are you, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Santana smiled pushing her lips on to the blondes.

"When will Rachel be home?" Brittany asked, her lips still hovering inches away from the latinas.

"Uh, few hours"

"Come on" Brittany jumped to her feet before yanking on Santana's hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"In Rachel's room"

"We'll clean the sheets after"

"I don't..." Santana was cut by Brittany grabbing her hips and pushing her lightly against Rachel's door, kissing and nibbling down her neck.

"What was that you were going to say?"

"Uh, I can't remember" The brunette mumbled spinning Brittany around so that her back was against the door "We don't have to do this I'm more than happy to sit and watch movies all night"

"Anyone would think you didn't want to do this?"

"No, god, B, of course I do. I just don't want you to think you _have _to do this just to keep my happy"

"I know I don't have to do this, but I want to, so badly"

"OK, one condition though"

"What?"

"You can't look away like you used to, you have to look at me the full time"

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said" Santana said lifting Brittany up and wrapping her legs around her waist "Forget everything I've ever said, I didn't mean any of it. It's not better without feelings"

"Good, because I don't think I could even pretend to not have feeling for you, not after how you've treated me tonight"

Santana smiled, turning around and falling down on to the bed, hovering over Brittany "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one" the blonde said wrapping her arms around the other girls neck and pulled her into a kiss

* * *

><p>"Two laps, you bet me by two laps" Quinn said holding up the piece of paper that told them the laps numbers and times "But I got the fastest lap time"<p>

"But that wasn't the challenge though was it? It was most laps wins, and I got the most laps. Read it an weep Fabray" Rachel teased waving her piece of paper in Quinn's face.

"Someone's a sore winner"

"Well it's not every day you beat the head cheerleader at something is it?"

Quinn chuckled, glancing over her shoulder at Puck and Kurt who were walking about something while Finn sulked off in the corner "How's it going at Finn's?"

"Yea, pretty awful, I'm not looking forward to Christmas dinner, his mom just sits and growls at me, Finn and Burt talk about cars and sports and Kurt sits in a huff in the corner"

"I uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that, why don't you come over to my house for Christmas dinner? Puck will be there to?"

"That's nice Rachel but I really don't want to gate crash your Christmas"

Rachel nodded "Just keep it in mind, you can come over whenever you like, if being at Finn's gets to much"

"Thank you Rachel"

"No problem"

"You ready to go Quinn?"

"I was actually going to ask if she wanted to come with us to the arcade?" Puck said stalking over to Quinn and Rachel with Kurt by his side "Kurt already said he wanted to go"

"I have to work" Finn said frowning at the group.

"Ooh well, that's a shame isn't it, so what do you said Quinnio? Want to tag along huh, huh?" Puck nudged his elbow into Quinn's back.

"Sure yea"

"But I'm your ride!"

"I'll drop them off" Rachel said sending a fake smiled over at Finn.

The boy huffed "Fine whatever" Finn threw his hands up and stormed out of the building.

"Pft, five out of ten for the storm out"

"So are we really going to the arcade?" Kurt asked looking from Rachel to Puck.

"Hell yea, Jew-babe and I have a bet to see who can get the most tickets by the end of the night!"

"Which will totally be me"

"Pft whatever you say babe" the boy said playfully nudging Rachel as he walked past her towards the arcade.

"Ooh its on Puckerman!" Rachel called at the boy before turning back to Quinn "Help me win tickets?"

"Course yea"

Rachel smiled "Awesome"

"Though I totally suck at skeeball so anything but that"

"Seriously? You can't play skeeball?"

"Nope, I've tried so many times but I just can't seam to get it"

"Well maybe I could teach you" Rachel said grinned over her shoulder at Quinn as they entered the arcade.

"I bet even you couldn't help me"

"Come on then" Rachel said heading over to the skeeball machine, putting some money in before handing a ball to Quinn "Go on then show me how bad you really are"

Quinn threw the ball which bounced off the edge and just stayed in for ten points "Ooh god you really do suck huh?"

"Told you didn't I?"

"Ok, just put more force into it"

"I'll still miss" the blonde mumbled before throwing the ball harder down the lain but still got ten.

"Ok, you have to aim for the hundred hole, like this" Rachel stood behind Quinn, putting one hand on her side and the other wrapped around the blondes hand that was wrapped around the ball "You're better aiming for the left corner, since you're right handed" The diva whispered in to Quinn's ear and all the blonde could to was swallow and nodded faintly "Now just swing your arm back and aim for the left corner" Rachel said pulling Quinn's arm backwards before throwing the ball down the lain, landing with a thud in the 100 hole "See, it's easy"

"Y-yea, easy" the blonde mumbled, finding it hard to even think with Rachel this close to her.

"Uh, so, yea. Try it on your own" Rachel said moving away from Quinn and scratched the back of her neck.

"OK" Quinn picked up a ball and chucking it down the lain getting 100 pointed.

"See, it isn't all that hard!"

"You're the first person who could help me with my skeeballing skills"

"Or maybe you just pretended to suck so that I would be that close to you"

"Hum, maybe, now come on and we'll win you your tickets"

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were laying in Rachel's bed, Santana had her head rested on the blondes bare chest, tracing pattered on the blondes stomach.<p>

"You know, when we get married, I want to take your name" Brittany whispered running her fingers over the scratch marks on Santana's back.

"Why?"

"I like your name"

"But you suit Pierce so much more"

"Then will we both be keeping our names?"

Santana shook her head and looked up at Brittany "I want your name"

"Santana Pierce" Brittany mumbled with a smile "I like the sound of that"

"Me to, baby" Santana let her head fall back onto Brittany's chest "We should probably get up shouldn't we? Rachel might be back soon"

"Call her"

"My phones downstairs" Brittany reached down and took her phone out of her jean pocket.

"here use mine"

Santana nodded, typing in Rachel's number.

_"Hello?"_ Rachel mumbled down the phone, judging by the nose in the back ground she was still in the arcade.

"Hey, Dobby where are you?"

_"Still in the... Dammit Puckerman that's cheating... Uh, sorry the arcade, still in the arcade why?"_

"Just wondering when you'll be home"

_"Hour, maybe more"_

"Ok, see you then"

_"Mm'k"_ Rachel mumbled before hanging up the phone.

"She'll be gone for another hour" the latina mumbled cuddling up more to the girls side.

"Then we can stay here for a while longer" Brittany mumbled pulling Santana closer to her side.

"What do you think your parents would say?"

"About what? The monkey?"

Santana chuckled "No, about us"

"Ooh right, uh, probably nothing. She was shocked when your mom called and asked us to go over, she thought we'd fallen out because she hadn't seen you around the house in a while, I just told her you were busy"

"I missed you, I wanted to come up and talk to you so many times but it hurt to much"

"I know sweetie, it hurt me to"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, B..."

"Hey, shh, I know San. I honestly do understand"

Santana smiled against the girls chest "Come on, we should really get up and clean everything for Rachel getting home" Brittany said kissing the top of Santana's head.

"OK, I'll get the sheets then help you do the dishes?"

"Deal" Brittany smiled grabbing he clothes and pulling them on before bouncing down stairs.

Santana grinned pushing her head into the pillow, that had been sex she and Brittany has ever had, the blonde had always been right, it was better with feelings.

"Come on then! I know your plan, hang around up there until I've finished the dishes!" Brittany called from downstairs.

"I'm just coming babe!" Santana called back pulling her clothes on before striping the sheets.

"Do you think she'll freak?" Brittany asked as Santana shoved the sheets into the washing basket.

"Nah and if she does it will be with me not you"

"Well it was my fault, I practically dragged you upstairs"

"And I had the time of my life" Santana said picking the a towel and began drying the dishes Brittany had wash.

"Yea, me to"

"I wonder what's taking Rachel and Puckerman so long, they were only going karting then to the arcade"

"Maybe they're making-out?" Brittany said grinning over at Santana.

"Trust me Puck as tried so many times with Rachel over the past few weeks and all he's ever got is a bruise to his ego, or rib"

"You know it's really nice that you decided to help her out with this"

"What the dishes?"

"No, not the dishes S, getting Quinn"

"Yea, well she helped me out to. Gave me a right kick up the ass and told me to stop acting like a douche"

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words no, but I know that's what she meant and if she was to say it to me now, after all the time she's spent with Puckerman, she would probably say it a lot nastier then she did"

"It's really cute the relationship they have, they're like brother and sister"

"They could be, they're both Jewish!"

"That's like saying because we're both Christians we're sisters" Brittany said handing the last plate over to Santana.

"I'd hate to have you as a sister"

"Why?" Brittany pouted and Santana smiled pulling the girl towards her by the waist.

"Because I couldn't do this without being illegal and sick" the latina pushed her lips onto Brittany's making the taller girl giggle.

"True"

"Come on, we never did find out what happened to the penguin" Santana linked her hand with Brittany and dragged the blonde out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, where is it Finn works again?" Rachel asked turning around in her seat to look at Quinn and Kurt who were sat in the back of the car, Quinn had her arms wrapped around the stuff lion Rachel had got with her tickets.<p>

"My dads shop"

"What as? A door stop?" Rachel mumbled making Quinn laugh and ever stone faces Kurt chuckled.

"What's your beef with Finn anyway?" Kurt asked frowning at Rachel.

"The boys a lumbering fool who thinks just because he flashes that dopy grin at girls they'll fall into his arms"

"I worked with you"

"Yea, well I was a little naive back then"

"There you go" Puck called pulling up out side Finn and Kurt's house.

"I didn't think I would be saying this a few hours ago but it was actually a lot of fun" Kurt said opening the car door "Bye Rachel, Puck"

"See you"

"Bye Kurt" Rachel smiled at the boy before turning to Quinn.

"I had fun" the girl said unclipped her seat belt and holding the stuff lion out to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head "Keep it"

"Really?"

"Let's say, Merry Christmas?"

"Thanks" The cheerio smiled and stepped out of the car "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel, bye Puck"

"Laters Quinnio"

"Bye Quinn"

The blonde bit down on her lip before turning and walking towards the house.

"God, she so has a lesbo crush on you" the mohawked boy next to Rachel said as they began driving towards Rachel's house.

"Shut up Puckerman!"

"What? Are you going to say she doesn't! You guys were practically having eye-sex with you while we played air hockey, you would of been more subtle if you just grabbed her and took her on the hockey table!"

"Noah! We were not having eye-sex"

"Oh give it up shorty, there was lip bitting and thumb nail chewing and everything" You should call her tonight and have phone sex, though I'd use protection you might end up with hearing-aids"

Rachel faced palmed when the boy began laughing "You're such a douche bag!" the girl mumbled into her hands as Puck pulled up outside her house.

"I am, but you love me!"

"I do" Rachel reached over pulling the boy into a hug "See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Rachel hopped out of the car and walked into her house gaining the attention of the two girls cuddled up on the sofa.

"So you survived?" Santana said turning back to the TV.

"Barely but yea, did you guys have fun"

"Uh, yea, you're going to need clean bed sheets, I did look for'em but I couldn't find them anywhere"

"Why would I ne... Oh, ew, why my bed?"

"Spur of the moment"

"Ok, I'm to happy to be pissed at you right now" the diva said slapping the back of Santana's head as she walked past to sit on the chair.

"Ouch, why are you so happy?"

"Can't I just be happy for no reason"

"She met Quinn" Brittany mumbled curling up against Santana's sit.

"Did you?"

"Maybe"

"What happened?"

"Nothing really we just went karting then spent time in the arcade"

"And she was nice to you"

"Yea, I showed her how to play skeeball and everything"

"Do you mean showed her as in letting her what to do or show her by getting right up in her personal space"

"The second one"

"And she was fine with that"

"She seamed kind of nervous, but so was I so"

"She so wants you"

Rachel just grinned, hopping to her feet "Well I'm going to get new sheets then got to bed, you can both spend the night if you want, I have a spare room just don't, you know, when my dads are home OK?"

"You don't have to worry about us having sex again Dobby"

"Good! Goodnight Satan, Night Britt"

"Dobby!"

"Good night Rach" Brittany pulled the girl down into a hug as she walked past, Rachel chuckled patting the girl on the shoulder.

"See both of you tomorrow" the diva said bouncing upstairs and into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yea i was actually planing on having this finished a few days ago but then my lecturer decided to tell us that was had two essays to do and that just took up all of my time but hey, I passed this part of my course and I have quite a lot of time on my hands until January so I might update this more and I'm planing on starting a new fic for when this one is finished, got a few idea going on in my head right now so i might start posting them around Christmas time.**

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she pushed open the huge doors and headed out to the parking lot with Puck to grab their things for football.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Quinn" Puck said pointing to Rachel's left

Rachel followed where he was pointing "Yea and her dad, come on Puck" Rachel grabbed the boys arm and dragged him over to where Quinn and her dad were standing.

"No you listen to me" the man growled, pointing at Quinn but didn't speak again when he noticed Rachel and Puck standing there "Can I help you"

"Mr. Fabray right? Can I call you Russell" Rachel smiled slightly standing half in front of Quinn.

"No, you can not. Come on Quinn you're coming home now" the man reached to grab Quinn's arm but Rachel held her hand up, stopping him.

"Ah, listen Russell, we need Quinn. I wont be able to play to the best of my ability if I don't have the head cheerleader cheering me on so this is how it's going to go, Quinn is going to come to the game and cheer the football team on and then she's going to go back to where she's living, understand?"

The man just glared at Rachel before grabbing on to Quinn wrist "Home. Now!" he snapped yanking the blonde towards him, Quinn yelped in pain but before Russell could get the girl all the way over to him Puck had him pinned against his car.

"She said understand?" the tall football playing hissed balling up Russell's shirt in his hands.

Russell pushed Puck backwards, but the boy barely moved, and turned to look at Quinn "I want you home by Christmas!"

"Don't count on it" Rachel growled standing fully in front of Quinn.

"This isn't over Quinn!" the man drew his eyes off of Rachel before turning and getting into his car, driving off.

"Are you OK? He didn't hurt you did he" Rachel asked turning to Quinn, putting her hands on the girls cheeks when she didn't say anything "Quinn, are you OK?"

Quinn blinked, looking into Rachel's eye "Yea"

"Did he hurt you?" Quinn just shook her head "What about your wrist?" Rachel said taking the blondes already bruised wrist into her hands "It's bruised, Quinn does it hurt?" Rachel frowned when Quinn just stared at her "Come on, Quinn talk to me"

"Y-yea it's fine, I don't have to lift anyone up during the game anyways" the cheerio mumbled balling her hand up only to flinch in pain.

"I can take you to the hospital Quinn, it's not a problem"

"You have a game to play"

"I know, but I'd rather make sure you're OK"

"I'm fine"

"You can't even clench your fist Quinn"

"Go play your game Rachel"

"Fine, but I'm taking you to the hospital after" Rachel held her hand up when Quinn opened her mouth "No arguments"

"Seriously Rachel, I'm OK"

"Well let the doctor decide that"

"Come shorty if we don't move it the game will start without us" Puck called over her shoulder as he began walking towards the school with his and Rachel's things

"Be careful out there OK?"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you, considering you are the one who's going to be getting thrown around by huge ape like creatures?"

Rachel just chuckled "Don't go running off after the game thinking I'll just forget about the hospital, I will find you"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Berry move your skinny Jewish ass!" Puck yelled before disappearing into the school.

"I really have to go but I mean it stick around after the game!" Rachel smiled before turning and jogging towards the school.

* * *

><p>"You know we've won more games with you on the team this past month then we have all season!" Puck said picking Rachel up and spinning her around "You're awesome"<p>

"I know, I know. Now put me down, it's making me dizzy being up this high!" Puck chuckled dorpping the girl to her feet.

"Are you really taking Quinn to the hospital?"

"Yea, I looked over during the game and could tell she was in pain"

Puck nodded "Well do you need me to drop you guys off?"

"I have my car, but thanks"

"Yea whatever, see you tomorrow" Puck pounded his fist off Rachel's before heading towards the locker room.

"So you didn't try and sneak off?" Rachel said, smiling at Quinn when she reached the blonde.

"Figured it would be easier than you coming after me"

"Yea, much easier, does it still hurt"

"Not really"

Rachel scoffed and took a hold of the girls wrist "Quinn, it's swollen, now tell me the truth does it hurt?"

"OK maybe a little"

"Come on" Rachel said turning to walk to the changing room.

"Where are you two sulking off to?" Santana ask making Rachel turn to look at her.

"Uh, no where, but I'll text you when I'm home OK?"

"Sure, babe" Santana grinned pulling the girl towards her by her football shirt and kissing her "See you later"

Rachel just nodded and turned to head towards the changing room again "Uh, I'll be back in five minutes, just have to get changed" the diva mumbled rushing into the changing room and got changed from her football kit into a pair of sweets and a McKinley high titans shirt before quickly fixing her hair and throwing everything into her bag.

"Ready?" Rachel asked shouldering her bag as she left the locker room.

Quinn nodded and both girls began walking towards the parking lot "If someone had said to me, two months ago, that Rachel Berry would be on the football team and wearing sweats and the varsity jacket, I would never have believed them"

"Full of suprises me!" Rachel said turning to look at Quinn who was hugging herself in an attempt to keep herself warm "Take this" the diva said holding out her letterman jacket.

"But..."

"I just played a game of football I'm real warm"

Quinn smiled taking the jacket from Rachel "Thanks" the blonde mumbled, pulling the jacket on, flinching when it rubbed against her wrist.

"Bets that its sprained" Rachel said throwing her bag in the back seat before climbing into the front and looking over at Quinn who was already strapped into the passengers seat.

"Can we just go"

"Fine" Rachel snapped gripping tighter around the wheel as she began heading towards the hospital.

"You're angry" Quinn whispered after about five minutes of silence.

"No shit" the brunette mumbled cursing herself for how much she sounded like Puck.

"Why?"

"You're really asking me that" Quinn just shrugged fiddling with the sleeve of Rachel's jacket with her good hand, Rachel sighed "You looked so scared Quinn. I care about you OK? You don't have to be scared anymore, you don't have to deal with this on your own anymore!"

"I don't want to get other people involved"

"You don't understand what's going on here Quinn" Rachel mumbled pulling into the parking lot and turned to look at Quinn.

"Ooh don't I, I've been deal with this since I was a kid Rachel, I think I know what's going on"

"You don't though!" Rachel all but yelled, before taking and breath and talking again "You only know that he's told you, that its fine, that it happens to ever kid that's bad but it doesn't Quinn, it's not right and it shouldn't be happening"

"I don't need yours or anyone else's help, got it!" Quinn growled her HBIC face falling into place.

"You can try and scare me away but I'm not going to let you go through it on your own and I'm not going to let him hurt you again"

"What happened to the old Rachel that would just back down as soon as I glared at her?" Quinn asked making the side of Rachel's mouth twitch into a smile.

"I'm not the girl I was a couple of months ago"

"Yea, me and everyone else in school are well aware of that"

"Come on, well go get that seen to"

"What if my dad's cancelled my health insurance?"

"He would do that?" Rachel asked glancing over at Quinn as they entered the building.

Quinn shrugged "Probably"

"Well I'll pay if he has"

"But..."

"You can be my personally cheerleader to pay me back" Rachel said throwing a grin over her shoulder before leaning on the desk, waiting of the woman to look away from her computer to her, after about a minute Rachel had gotten impatient "Uh, excuse me do you not think that maybe you should be checking us in instead of playing games on your computer" the diva snapped gaining the woman's attention but also a punch in the ribs from Quinn.

"Rachel!" the cheerleader hissed but Rachel ignored her.

"How can I help you miss?"

"She's hurt her wrist, I think it might be strained"

"And you're a doctor are you?" the woman mumbled as she looked out a health insurance form.

"I'm as much of a doctor as you are a woman" Rachel said with a sweet smile, taking the form the woman was handing her "Thanks"

"What was that!" Quinn snapped as they headed over to the seating area.

"She pissed me off"

"You've been hanging out with Puckerman far to long!" Rachel just shrugged holding out the form to Quinn "Uh, I'm right handed" she mumbled nodding down to her right arm that was cradled in her left one.

"Ohh right, well, I'll do it" Rachel began filling in the form.

"How do you know my date of birth?"

"I'm an awesome stalker" Rachel mumbled and could practically feel Quinn roll her eyes, Rachel stopped at the relationship part "Are you single, married or others?"

"Is this for you or the form?"

"Uh... Well after admitting I stalk you I doubt you would tell me if it was for me so lets say the form"

Quinn chuckled "Single" Rachel nodded.

"And here's me thing you're divorced" Rachel said as she continued filling out the form asking Quinn the things she didn't know as she went along.

"I'm still shocked you knew so much about me"

"I learned my stalking technic from Noah" Rachel said hopping to her feet and heading over to the desk.

"You again" the woman mumbled taking off her glasses.

"Aw did you miss me? Of course you did. Anyway she's really hurt her wrist so could you like hurry up?"

"You really think I'm going to rush to get her checked out?"

"Well if I was you I would..." Rachel started leaning against the counter and taking a piece of hard candy from the bowl the woman had next to her "She is Russell Fabrays daughter after all, wouldn't want your ass sued if her wrist is permanently damaged now would you?" the brunette said popping the candy in her mouth before grinning "Didn't think so" Rachel scrunched her face up, not like the taste of the candy so she put it back in the wrapper and sat it on the counter "Nice talk" the diva nodded before turning on her heels and heading over to Quinn.

"What did you say to her this time?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Huh, sure!" Rachel smiled falling back into her seat "Well done by the way, for winning the game _again_ tonight"

"I'm untouchable" the diva joked with a shrugged.

"Arrogant too?"

"Yea, well I have every right to be, I'm an insanely awesome football player"

Quinn smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a doctor came through a huge set of double doors and hollered her name "That was fast, you're usually left waiting for hours"

"Yea, hours" Rachel agreed winking over her shoulder at the woman at the desk who just drew her eyes off of Rachel.

"So which of you is my patient?"

"The one with the swollen wrist"

"_Rachel_" Quinn hissed before turning back to the doctor "Me, sir"

"And what's wrong with you Miss Fabray?" the man asked.

"_Don't_" Quinn warned when she noticed Rachel had opened her mouth to speak, the brunette held up her hands in defense and hopped up onto the bed "I hurt my wrist during cheerleading and it, like, really hurts"

"Ok well let me have a look" Quinn nodded gently rolling up the sleeves of the letterman jacket and held her arm out to the doctor. The man took a hold of Quinn's wrist and pressed his thumb into it making the cheerio yelp in pain.

"Hey, man, watch it she told you it really hurt!"

"It's fine" Quinn said to the doctor before glared over at Rachel who just shrugged.

"I think we might need to take you for an X-ray, just to make sure nothing is broken but I think I might just be a sprain" Quinn just nodded "OK well follow me, but you can come along Miss you will have to wait in the sitting room. It could be a while, I'm not sure if there is any X-ray machines available"

"Sure, you going to be alright?"

"Yea"

"Cool" Rachel smiled before turning and leaving the room, heading back to the sitting room, took a seat and rubbed her hands over her face, groaning when her phone blared from her pocket making almost everyone look at her.

"What!"

"Dobby, it's me, what's going on?" Santana said down the phone, shushing Brittany when the blonde said _'nothings going on'_

"Uh, her dad showed up and yanked her wrist, the doctor think is sprained, we..."

"Miss you can use your phone in here, you're disturbing the other patient" the woman behind the desk snapped.

"Ooh sorry but its my therapist she's talking me through how not to kick off when people interrupt my conversations" Rachel growled before putting the phone back to her ear.

"God, someone's just like a mini Puck now aren't they? Anyway, is she OK?"

"Yea, she's fine I think, I'll just take her back to Finn's house after"

"OK well text me when you're home?"

"Cool, bye" Rachel hung up the phone and looked over at the woman who was still glaring at her "Ooh sorry did you want to talk to her to?" Rachel chuckled when the woman just turned back to her computer.

"Hey shorty" a deep voice said falling down next to Rachel.

The diva frowned "Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Figures you'd be sitting here on your own for a while so thought I would come and keep you company and why is there someone growling over at us?"

Rachel laughed "She so wants me dude"

"That's a she?"

Rachel laugh again gaining a few looks from people sitting around her "You wouldn't think would you" the small football player mumbled letting her head lie on Pucks shoulder.

"You look exhausted"

"Thanks Noah, exactly what a girl wants to hear" the girl said closing her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! Get some sleep, I'll wake you when Quinn's out and I promise I wont let that woman touch you!" Rachel chuckled settling farther into Pucks side "You want me to sing for you, Humpty dumpty sat on the..."

"Please don't Noah, I like that nursery rhyme don't ruin it for me"

"Charming!" the boy mumbled wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him "You want me to sing Jack and Jill"

"Noah" Rachel whined sticking her face into his neck.

"Ok sorry" The boy chuckled and leant his head on to of Rachel's head.

* * *

><p>Rachel got woken up by Puck nudging his elbow into her side "Quinn's out"<p>

Rachel groaned and stretched looking over to where Quinn was standing with the doctor "Come on" Rachel mumbled getting to her feet and tiredly walking over to Quinn "Are you OK?"

"She has a severely sprained wrist, the ligament that runs down here" the doctor pointed to the out side of his thumb "Has been torn so she will have to wear the support wrap for a while and wont be able to do any type of lifting for the next few weeks!"

"Thank you" Quinn said to the doctor, who nodded and walked away "Puck?"

"Yea, hi, I'm just leaving I hope you feel better" the boy said hugging Rachel before turning and heading towards the parking lot.

"Come, I'll take you home" Rachel mumbled turning on her heels and heading towards the parking lot without wait for Quinn to reply.

"Are you OK?" Quinn asked walking fast to catch up with Rachel who was already opening the door to her car.

"Fine"

"No you're not" Quinn said getting in the car and looking at Rachel as she began driving, the brunette just chewed on her lip "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You just seem angry. If this is about not being able to come to the x-ray room..."

"No Quinn its not!"

"So you are mad?"

"Of course I am!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing, Quinn, you didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you!"

"Then why are you freezing me out!"

"He really hurt you bad, I though it was just like when you fall over and your wrist kind of hurts of a while, you know? But he tore a ligament Quinn and you just lied to that doctor like it was nothing! Like you actually did hurt yourself during cheerleading!"

"Well I've had a lot of practice" the blonde mumbled making Rachel huff out a breath.

"Not exactly helping to calm me down now are you, Quinn" Rachel snapped her grip tightening around the wheel.

"Why do you care so much?"

"'Cause I care about you, Quinn, we've been over this!"

"Why? You never really got to tell me that night at Finn's"

Rachel sighed pulling the car into park outside Finn's house "Good night Quinn"

"Why wont you just tell me?"

"Because you wont care OK?" Rachel almost yelled pointing over at Quinn.

"Wow getting Pucks temper too huh?" Quinn mumbled before looking at Rachel again "What wont I care about?"

"Go, Quinn. Just remember that my offers still open for to move in and Christmas and if you don't take me up on either I guess I'll see you in school next year"

"And to think you were the one called me a cowered around about this time last year, looks like I'm not the only coward huh?" Quinn mumbled opening the door and climbing out of the car.

Rachel sat there frowning for a second before getting out and following Quinn "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means" Quinn called over her shoulder as she continued walked.

"No I don't" Rachel growled pulling Quinn's arm and tugging her around. Quinn flinched on instinct, as if she was waiting for someone to hit her, Rachel's face softened "I'm sorry" Quinn just nodded and drew in a shaky breath "I'd never hurt you, you know"

"I know"

"So it's just instinct then? To flinch away like that?"

"Well its been happening since I can remember my instinct is to hide the face" Quinn joked but Rachel didn't smile.

"How could you find this funny?"

"I don't I just don't understand why you want to talk to me about it"

"Because Miss Pillsbury said that talking helps or whatever"

"What's there to talk about, my dad hits me if I do something wrong"

"You still don't understand do you?" Rachel sighed and took a seat on Finns porch steps.

"I do Rachel, really" Quinn took a seat next to Rachel pulling the letterman jacket tighter around herself.

"Then why haven't you done something about him? Told someone?"

"He might hit me and call me worthless but he's still my dad Rachel"

Rachel nodded "Maybe he has a problem Quinn"

"Ooh he does, drinking" Quinn hissed before snapping her mouth shut "I mean uh..."

"Quinn it's OK, I told you, you can talk to me about anything"

"You know, for Pucks right hand man you sure are nothing like him"

"No, but Noah's a lot like me, he's a softy really, just around me though" Rachel smiled and turned to look at Quinn "Until you want to tell someone I'm here if you need to talk and if you do decide to tell someone I'll be there for you then to"

"Thank you, Rachel"

"It's cool" Rachel mumbled squinting up at the sky that was dark but you could still make out the white clouds, the type of clouds you got before it started to snow "Santana called when you where in hospital"

"What for?"

"Make sure you were OK"

"Really?" Quinn mumbled, frowning.

"Yup, and Noah stopped by to make sure you were OK to, we care Quinn, the glee club cares"

"Why are you different from all of them though?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act different, you seem really protective of me and... Uh, I'm not used to someone being so protective and I kind of scares me a little"

"Why?"

"I hurt people, you of all people should know that's what I do best, I don't want to hurt you Rachel"

"Then don't"

"I can't help it, I didn't want to hurt Sam or Finn or Puckerman but I did"

"Look" Rachel sighed, turning to Quinn and put one hand on her cheek "I'm not going to stop caring about you because I'm scared you might hurt me, OK?" Quinn just nodded and stared at Rachel "What did you mean when you said I was a coward?"

"Lets find out if you really are one" Quinn mumbled her eyes flickering from Rachel's eye to her lips and back again.

Rachel licked her lips subconsciously before leaning forward towards Quinn.

"Rachel?" came an Irish laced voice to her left making her jump backwards away from Quinn.

"Rory, hi!"

Rory narrowed his eyes "What's going on?"

"Nothing, can I give you a lift home?" Rory just nodded and began head towards Rachel's car.

"I take back what I said, your not a coward" Quinn said smiling at Rachel before walking into Finn's house, Rachel let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding before turning and walking down to her car.

"She still has your jacket" Rory mumbled making me groan.

"I'll get it tomorrow"

"I'm pretty sure Santana would rip her pretty blonde head off for what almost happened"

"Look Rory, you're one of my best gays so I can trust you with this. You've probably seen Santana hanging around Brittany's house a lot lately right?"

Rory nodded, "I found it a bit strange actually"

"Well, Santana and I? We aren't really dating, we never have been"

"I don't get it, I've seen you guys kiss before"

"Yea, we're pretending to date"

"Why?"

"Because Brittany was dating Artie and Quinn was dating Sam"

"And Santana wanted Brittany and you want Quinn?"

"Exactly"

"Who knows?"

"Well you, Puck and Brittany"

"Brittany knows?"

"Yea now, she didn't at first"

"And she wasn't mad?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"'Cause I know I would be if someone pulled that on me"

"Really?"

"Well yea, its pretty manipulative"

"Yea I guess it is, but we didn't do it to hurt anyone"

"No I know, its just if it was me and I found out I'd probably feel like you were making a fool out of me or something"

Rachel just nodded as she pulled up outside Brittany's house "Tell Santana that I'll call her tomorrow"

"How do you know she'll be in there?"

"It's Santana we're talking about, of courses she's going to be in there, but knock on the door before you go in to Brittany's room!"

Rory just chuckled and hopped out of the car and into the house.

Rachel sighed and began driving off to her house.

* * *

><p>"No <em>Noah<em>!"

"But it's Christmas tradition, Shorty, when there's a mistletoe above two peoples heads they have to kiss. Ooh and would you look at that, a mistletoe" Puck nodded to the object he was holding above his head.

"It's a good job I'm Jewish then isn't it Noah"

"Tut you're no fun" the boy pouted falling back against the sofa, groaning when Rachel turned it to _'Family guy'_

"What? You don't like family guy?"

"Yea I do but its all repeats, can we watch _Americas next top model_?"

"Why would you... Ooh right"

"Yea, we could totally compare girls, that's always fun!"

"Fine here, put whatever you want on" Rachel handed the remote over to Puck who automatically turned it to _'Americas next to model'_

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow already" Puck mumbled chewing on the skin around his finger.

"Yea"

"You really though she would of taken you up on your offer huh?"

"Who?" Rachel mumbled gaining a raised eyebrow from Puck "Yea I guess I did"

"She'll come round babe, you'll see"

"I'm starting to think she wont though"

"How could she not? You're smokin' hot and you've done pretty much everything you could to prove that you really do care about her"

"Enough of the sad stuff, it's Christmas eve goddammit"

"So which would Kiss, Marry and Avoid?"

"Uh..." Before Rachel could answer there was a tentative knock on the door.

"I'll get it"

"No dude, it's my door and my house" Rachel growled hopping over the back of the sofa, chasing after the boy.

"I'm the guest though"

"No, Noah.." Rachel pulled the boys arm before grabbing onto the door handle and pulling it open, Rachel froze taking her hand off Puck's chest making the boy stumble forwards "Quinn, hi"

"Hey" Rachel glanced at the bag Quinn had in her hand before opening the door more.

"Come in" Quinn did as she was told and walked past Rachel with her head down.

"Hey, Quinnio how you doing?" Puck asked taking the girls bag.

"Fine, yea"

"You'll have to stay in my room tonight, Noah has the spare room" Quinn just nodded "C'mon" Rachel grabbed Quinn's bag off of Puck and began heading upstairs and into Rachel's room "How's your wrist?" Rachel asked setting Quinn's bag down on the floor of her room and took a seat on the bed.

"Fine, doesn't hurt as much as yesterday"

"What happened?"

"You know wha..."

"Not to your wrist, why you came here, you were so against it before"

"Maybe I changed my mind?"

"You're Quinn Fabray, you don't just 'change your mind'"

Quinn smiled and took a seat next to Rachel "Finn tried it on with me"

"He did what? I warned him to stay away!"

"He said 'sinced I'm letting you stay you owed me, kind of like I'm scratching your back you scratch mine' and I just left, you don't have to let me stay you know, just because you offered doesn't mean you can't take it back"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Rachel..."

"No, I warned him, I told him if he even looked at you the wrong way and I would make sure he didn't walk right for weeks"

"It's OK, really I gave him a pretty good slap before I left"

Rachel grinned "You hit him"

Quinn nodded "Pretty hard actually, my hand is still stinging"

"Proud of you" Rachel smiled, nudging her shoulder off Quinn's "You should get changed into your pajamas and come down stairs, we're just waiting for my dad's to get home then we're going to put a movie on before bed. You'll get to see first hand that Noah really isn't all the tough"

"What do you mean?"

"My Daddy picked bambi, lets say Noah as a soft spot for that little deer. Get changed and I'll see you down stairs" Rachel said turning and leaving the room before Quinn could say anything.

"What's going on?" Puck asked when Rachel fall onto the sofa next to him.

"That scum bag tried it on with her"

"Finn or Kurt?"

"You really have to ask that!"

"Well Quinn has the power to make anyone change teams, you would know"

"Shut up!"

"So Finn then?"

"Yea, I warned him to stay away from her!"

"Well he clearly wasn't scared off, just wait until we're at football on the 29th, well kick his ass then"

"Yea" Rachel mumbled turning to look at the TV.

"She's mine!" Puck said pointing to the girl that was now being interviewed on TV.

"Rachel, we're home" Rachel's dad's yelled as they walked through the door.

"Dad, daddy I need to talk to you" Rachel hopped to her feet and walked over to her dads "You remember how I told you that Quinn got kick out and she moved into Finn's house? Well Finn's a jerk and she left and doesn't have anywhere to stay, it's still OK for her to crash here right?"

"Of course yea, we always know that Hudson boy would do something to make her want to move out, the boys an ass"

"To true, I'm going to go up and see if Quinn's ready" Rachel quickly hugged her dads before jogging upstairs, knocking on the door when she got there.

"Yea?" Quinn mumbled from the other side of the door, Rachel opened the door and peeked her head in "Hi" the blonde practically whispered, looking up from the piece of paper she had in her hands.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Rachel asked walking over and sitting next to Quinn on the bed, Quinn just handed the picture over to Rachel.

Rachel frowned down at the picture of the little girl who was about one year old, blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes. Rachel glanced over at Quinn before looking back down at the photo "Beth?"

"Yea, Shelby sent it to me about a week before I got kicked out"

"She look's just like you" Rachel said handing the picture back to Quinn.

"Yea" the blonde mumbled looking from her hands to Rachel "Did you know Shelby is in new York?"

"Uh, no I didn't"

"So you guys didn't stay in touch then" Rachel just shook her head and bit the edge of her mouth "Why not?"

"I couldn't handle it"

"Why not? She's your mom Rachel don't you want to get to know her"

"You don't just automatically gain the title 'mom' because you gave birth Quinn, you have to earn it!"

"Then let her!"

"Why should I? She's missed out on the best years on my life"

"Rachel you're seventeen, she could still see you through college, your first job, first heartbreak, your wedding, there's still loads!"

"Is that what you want to do with Beth?"

"Hopefully, yea but I don't know if I'll get the chance, if she'll want me in her life when she grows up"

"You had a legitimate reason to give her up, my mom was just selfish"

"Selfish for giving you up because she thought you'd have a better life with someone else? You think it didn't break her heart? You think it doesn't hurt her everyday thinking about how you are? Where you are?"

"And what about me? What about how I felt?"

"Well how do you fell"

"Try abandoned, unloved, useless, worthless you take you're pick!" Rachel snapped jumping to her feet.

"Look, Rachel, I don't want to fight. I'm just saying maybe you should give her a chance"

"And how would I do that? She lives in new York, I don't have anyway of contacting her!"

Quinn held up the back of the photo to Rachel which had a phone number on it "She asked about you, I told her you were doing great and that you weren't dating that idiot Finn anymore, she was kind of shocked when I told her you were dating Santana but she was fine about it, and that you were planning on going to new York but me telling her about you isn't the same! She was crushed when you told her you didn't want to start up a relationship with her before"

"And what am I supposed to do? Just jump in at the deep end and have her leave me again"

"I didn't say that" Quinn mumbled getting to her feet and standing in front of Rachel "Just gave her a call, skype whatever but don't jump in until you're comfortable that she'll stick around"

"I can't" Rachel mumbled and Quinn just nodded "Is she going to let you see Beth?"

"After high school, I'm moving to new York to study at NYU so I'll be living near by"

"That good"

"Come on Rachel, the movie is on" Rachel dad yelled from down stairs.

"Let's go" the brunette mumbled turning to head out the door.

"You know, if it's doing this alone that you're worried about, I would help you through it" the blonde said as the two girls began heading down stairs.

"Thank you, Quinn but that's not all it is" Rachel said falling back onto the sofa next to Puck.

"It was just being to the best part of next top model and Mr. B1 changed it, I was heartbroken"

"He watches next top model?" Quinn asked sitting down on the other side of Rachel.

"Yea, for the girl's!"

"Mr. B no, why would you pick Bambi!" Puck whined making Rachel grin.

"It was my favorite movie as a kid" Leroy said settling into the other sofa next to his husband "Have you seen this movie Quinn" Quinn's head snapped up at the sound of her name, not expecting anyone to speak to her.

"Y-yea sir, this and the fox and the hound are my two favorite movie"

"Please Quinn call me Leroy and call him, well whatever you want everyone else does"

"Dad!" Rachel huffed making the man laugh.

"What they do?"

"Ignore him" Rachel mumbled, throwing her legs over Pucks lap.

Quinn just smiled, feeling a little out of place with how comfortable everyone was, that was until Rachel leant her back against her shoulder. The brunette just kept looking at the TV like it was no big deal. "Just wait, when Bambis mom gets shot, look at Puck" Rachel said to the girl making Puck glare over at her.

"I'm not going to cry this time!"

"Sure you wont dude!"

* * *

><p>"Look watch him" Rachel said nudging Quinn who looked over at Puck.<p>

The boy began chewing on his knuckle, his eyes glued to the TV as he waited for what he called _'the most tragic death in film history'_ to happen "Will he really cry?"

"Oh yea, not as much as he did as a kid but there's still a tear or two!"

The mohawked boys lip began to quiver slightly when there was a loud gunshot from the TV and his eyes began to tear up when Bambi realized him mom wasn't behind him "And he gone"

"Shut up!" the boy growled rubbing his eyes and sniffed "You tell anyone about this Fabray and I will never forgive you!"

Quinn just nodded clearly shocked that the football had actually cried.

"See he's really a big softy aren't you NoNo" Rachel said in a baby voice nudging her foot off Puck's face.

"I hate you"

"Really? It was not even two hours ago you were trying to get my to kiss you under the mistletoe so I think you're lying"

"I was young and naive back then!" Rachel just grinned letting her head fall back onto Quinn's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**so, who's stoked for Christmas...?**

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned, forcing her eyes open and frowned when the room was dark, the last thing she remembered was teasing Puck about Bambi then she closed her eyes for a second. Rachel rubbed her eyes and went to sit up to go to bed and frowned deeper when she couldn't move because there was a set of arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

Quinn groaned, pulling her arms tighter around Rachel's waist making the brunette smile "Quinn, it's half eleven we should get to bed"

"Five more minutes" the blonde mumbled in her sleep burying her face into Rachel's neck.

Rachel sucked in a breath, not used to have the cheerio _this_ close to her "Come on Quinn, it's late"

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's neck.

"Yea, we fell asleep" Rachel said making Quinn quickly unwrap her arms from Rachel's waist

"Sorry!"

"It's fine" Rachel mumbled stumbling to her feet before turning and holding her hand out towards Quinn "Come on, Santa wont come if we aren't asleep" Quinn chuckled grabbing onto Rachel's hand and let the diva pull her to her feet "I can't believe my dad's left us sleeping down here!" Rachel yawned as they began walking towards the stairs

"I just can't believe Puck didn't draw on our faces!"

"Well not on mine anyway"

"What?"

"I'm kidding!" Rachel laughed when she saw Quinn rub her face.

"That was nasty!" Rachel just chuckled, crawling under her covers "Where will I sleep?"

"In here?" Rachel said probing herself up on her elbows and looking at Quinn

"But..."

"You've shared a bed with me before Quinn" Quinn just nodded and climbed into the bed next to Rachel "Did your dad know you where living at Finn's?"

"No, if he did he would of been there in a shot to take me home"

"I'm sorry, you know? That I didn't realize what was going on before"

"Rachel, I hid it, I didn't want anyone to know"

"Yea I know but I should of payed more attention to you instead of being to wrapped up in glee and manatee Hudson"

Quinn chuckled, rolling on her side to face Rachel who was still sitting up on her elbows "everyone is calling him that now"

"He just bugs me so much"

"You dated him for six months"

"Yea, but I never actually payed any attention to him. He was just there, stumbling around, he was as useful as a rabbit doing brain surgery"

Quinn laughed lowly "He was so angry that you were on the football team. All he did was moan about it and about how Puck didn't deserve to be quarterback but since Puck became quarterback and you joined the team we've actually been winning"

"Noah is an awesome quarterback"

"And you're a pretty awesome player to, Rachel"

"I learned from Noah"

"You guys seem really close?"

"Yea, he's like a big brother to me"

"So why aren't you mad at me?" Quinn mumbled pulling the duvet up to her chin, Rachel frowned turning to look at Quinn.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"After what I did to him, with Beth?"

"I couldn't be mad at you for that, if anything I'm mad at Noah for getting you drunk and taking advantage but you giving that baby away was what was best for her at the moment in time because there was no way you could of looked after her. You were both sixteen, you were kids yourselves"

"I really hurt him bad Rachel"

Rachel nodded "but he hurt you just as much, if not more, and I'm mad at him for that because you didn't deserve it!"

"You're the only person who seems to think so. Everyone else thinks its my fault"

"It takes two"

"Thanks, you're the one person who I though would take Noah's side"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Quinn, what's done is done and it's neither yours or Noah's fault"

Quinn smiled and nodded glancing over her shoulder to look at the clock on the bedside table "Merry Christmas" the blonde said looking over at Rachel who smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn" Rachel said leaning over and pecking the cheerio on the cheek before laying down on her side and closing her eyes.

Quinn grinned to herself "Night, Rachel"

"Good night"

* * *

><p>Santana pulled out her phone as she strolled round the side of the Pierce house, I had began to snow just as she left the house and the first thing she thought to herself was<em> 'Brittany will love this'<em> everything is about Brittany in her head nowadays, What would Brittany think of her outfit? What is Brittany doing right now? It was kind of annoying but Santana wouldn't have it any other way.

Santana called Brittany's phone before attaching her head phones and putting the phone in her pocket so that she could climb

_"Hello?"_ a voice mumbled down at the phone and Santana smiled at how sleepy she sounded

"Hey, B, what are you doing?"

_"Uh, sleeping, I think. Are you OK?"_

"Yea, just wanted to see what you where up to"

_"San, its almost 12 and you called for that"_ Brittany whined but Santana just smiled.

"Come out on your balcony, I have a surprise for you"

Brittany chuckled _"Ok"_ Santana could hear Brittany shuffling around and smiled when the sleepy blonde drew back the drapes _"What are you doing?"_ the blonde cheerio asked an adoring smile on her face.

"I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas face to face, plus you have a thing about kissing in the snow, and its snowing" Santana pointed to the white flakes in her hair.

_"You're such a dork"_

"Are you going to come out and hug me or am I going to just freeze my metaphorical balls off out here?"

Brittany laughed hanging up her phone and throwing it on the bed before opening up the doors and practically jumped into Santana's arms.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist keeping the girl off her feet before she was only wearing bed socks and the ground was wet "You didn't have to come all the way over here, I would have seen you tomorrow"

"But then I wouldn't of been the first person to wish you a merry Christmas"

Brittany smiled, squinting up at the sky as the snow flakes fell onto her face "Go on you know you want to" Santana said making Brittany chuckle and stick her tongue out, catching snow flakes "I love you, Britt"

Brittany looked down at Santana "I love you too"

"How about we do something you've always wanted to"

"Really?"

"If you're thinking about the thing with the Santa consume then no, not while your mom and sister are asleep in the house. But I'm willing to kiss you in the snow"

"That's just as good" Santana grinned, bumping her nose lightly off Brittany's, Brittany and leans forwards to kiss Santana but the Latina pulled back "What?"

"Nothing" The brunette said leaning forward and grabbing Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth "You're really beautiful" the girl mumbled before pushing her lips onto the blondes.

"Do you want to come inside?" Brittany asked resting her head on Santana's

"I can't, I have to get home before my mom is back from work but I have something for you" Santana carried Brittany over to the glass doors and stood her on the carpeted floor "This is going to sound really cheesy and so dorky but you remember when we were talking before and you were saying you could see us growing up together, moving in together, _getting married_? That's what I want to Britt but only with you, I could have that with anyone else because I couldn't love anyone else like I love you so I got you this" Santana dug into her cheerios letterman pocket and pulled out a box "It's to prove that I mean it"

Brittany smiled "San..." The blonde breathed looking down at the still unopened box in her hand.

"Open it"

Brittany did as she was told and opened the box, tears springing to her eyes when she saw the object in the box. Brittany carefully took the ring out of the box, it was a silver ring with light blue rings running round the outside with 'promise' engraved on the outside and 'S&B' engraved on the inside "I can't promise to be prefect because I'm not, I'm going to screw up a few times, going to say the wrong things, do the wrong things but I do promise that I'll be there whenever you need me, that I'll look after. I wont ever let anyone hurt, I'll keep you safe from everything this godforsaken world throws at us. And that we'll get a monkey if you really want one"

Brittany chuckled and sniffed, wiping away one of the tears that had rolled down her cheek "It's beautiful"

"The blue goes with your eye" Santana mumbled taking a hold of Brittany's hands when she had put the ring on her finger "Merry Christmas, baby"

"Merry Christmas" Brittany replied still staring down at the ring on her hand "Are you sure you can't come in?"

"I want to B, trust me but my mom will be back any minute now and if I'm not there when she gets home she'll be pretty pissed"

Brittany nodded "I love you"

"I love you too, B. I'll see you tomorrow" Santana pecked Brittany one the lips and headed back over to the edge of the balcony

"Thank you for trying! You know you don't have to but you are, and it really means a lot"

Santana smiled and nodded "I told you, I'm going to make you feel special"

"I already feel special"

"Well I'm going to make you feel even more special, but right now I really have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Santana said swinging her leg over the wall of the balcony

"Don't hurt yourself!"

Santana scoffed "I've done this so many times there's no way I could hurt myself" the latina smiled at Brittany one last time before climbing down the tree and heading back to her car

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned when Quinn mumbled something behind her woke her up, the brunette figured the girl was on the phone to decided to ignore her until the cheerio began wriggling around and mumbled "No, no dad. Stop"<p>

Rachel realized the girl was having a bad dream and turned to Quinn, shaking the girl "Quinn wake up"

"No, dad stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Quinn wake up!" Rachel snapped, shaking the girl a little rough but Quinn just pushed at her and continued mumbled stuff in her sleep "Quinn!" Rachel yelled making the girls eyes snap open and where already flooded with tears "No, no!" she just mumbled sounding like she was still asleep

"Hey, hey sweetie it me, Rachel. I'm not going to hurt!" Quinn blinked, making tears stream down her cheeks, before sitting up and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck "It's OK, Quinn. You're safe here"

"He's going to come and find me, he gave me until Christmas" Quinn sobbed into Rachel's neck making the brunettes heart tighten

"I promise you I will not let him hurt you again, OK?"

"You can't stop him Rachel, my sister tried and she couldn't" Quinn continued to cry on Rachel's shoulder while the brunette rubbed circles on her back

"I'll take him on myself if I have to, but he would hurt you again" Rachel said, lying down and pulling the blonde with her so that Quinn's head was rested on her shoulder with Rachel's arms wrapped around her waist.

Quinn continued crying on Rachels shoulder for about ten minutes before it finally calmed down to sniffs and the odd hiccup "Thank you" Quinn whispered again Rachel's neck.

"What was the dream about?"

"Uh..." Quinn started figuring Rachel deserved to know "It was when I was five, and my dad was away for the weekend so I asked Santana to come over, he'd told me a few weeks before that I couldn't hang around with her anymore before she made me make mud pies in my new dress and it got all dirty, but my dad came home early and freaked out when he saw her, told my mom to take Santana home. Uh," Quinn's breathing was starting to get heavier again, like she was going to burst into tears all over again.

"Shh, it's OK, take your time" Rachel whispered rubbing her hand up and down the girls arm

Quinn took in a shaky breath and a sob escaped her throat but she managed to hold back from fully breaking down again "Uh, OK. When my mom left he cornered me in my room, he just seams to big to me back then, and said that he loved me but he had to do this, I happened to all children who didn't listen to their parents. At first I though he was just going to yell at me or take my doll house away but he just..." Quinn took another deep breath and clung tighter on to Rachel's shirt "He told me that he loved me then just hit me like it didn't mean anything to him, like he was just hitting the TV to make it work better. He cut my cheek with his ring and gave me a black eye, I didn't go to school for, like, two weeks because he didn't want questions. I don't know if that was the first time he hit, but it's the first I remember"

Rachel rested her cheek on the top of Quinn's head "Do you dream about it often?"

"I dream about my dad often, yea, but it's not always that one"

Rachel nodded "How about you get some more sleep huh? I'll be here to wake you if you have another bad dream" Rachel said running her pointer finger around the rim of the blondes ear, its what he dad's used to do to her to calm her down, and apparently it was working for the blonde to because Quinn just nodded lazily against Rachel's shoulder but her grip didn't loosen on the brunettes shirt.

It took Quinn no more than five minutes to fall back asleep but even in her sleep she kept Rachel's shirt balled in her fist as if scared that the girl would leave. Rachel stared down at the blonde, her heart clenching at the girls tear stained cheeks and still slightly ragged breaths. She could feel the anger bubbling in her stomach and she knew if she saw Russell there was no way she could hold back like she did in the parking lot, she wanted to put the man through all the pain he'd put Quinn through but she knew she couldn't because no matter how many times she got the man beat up, even if he ended up in hospital it wouldn't hurt as much as it had Quinn because it was someone Quinn trusted who was doing this to her not just some random person.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes hopping to get at least a few more hours sleep before her house was filled with screaming kids and annoying family members.

* * *

><p>It had only seemed like five minutes that Rachel had had her eyes closed before he door rattled open and there was children's voices yelled her name "Urgh, five more minutes" she mumbled stretching her leg out and pushing her cousin away from her.<p>

"Who's your friend?" a voice said making Rachel look towards the door seeing her oldest cousins, Nicholas, who was 21, leaning against the door frame arms crossed and a grin on his face "Is this the all so famous Santana we've heard a lot about"

"She's pretty" her other cousin, who was 7, said as she climbed up on Rachel's bed followed by her twin brother.

"Yea" the boy agreed pushing his sister's feet to help her up onto the bed.

"No, this is Quinn, she's just a friend"

"Huh, OK!" the boy at the door said, arching his eyebrow "Everyone's down stairs, even Puck, so we'll let you get ready come on Emma, Ethan lets give the girls a little space" the twins got to their feet and jumped off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud

"Hey, you're going to wake Quinn!" Rachel growled

"It's OK, I woke up when they busted a hold in your wall"

"Sorry" Emma mumbled, scuffing her feet of the ground.

"It's OK" Quinn smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Right, come on kiddos, I bet Uncle Leroy and Uncle Josh have you two presents downstairs"

"Yay!" the twin's yelled turning and rushing out the room followed by nick who closed the door behind him.

"How many cousin's do you have?" Quinn asked, keeping her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Uh, eight"

"What?" Quinn squeaked, her head shooting up to look at Rachel.

"I know right? And there will be five aunts and three uncles down there to"

"Holy crap! And then there will me your dads, Puck, you and I which means there will be, uh..." Quinn though for a seconds " twenty two people down there, twenty two!"

"Yea, one extra than usually"

"I'm not, like, putting your dad's out or anything am I?"

"Ooh come on Quinn, there's usually twenty one people and there's still left over's for me and Noah to destroy when we wake up on boxing day!" Quinn chuckled "We don't have to get up right now, you know? We could get another hours sleep"

"No, it's fine, I want to go and see if your family is as crazy as you are!"

"You're always the charmer Quinn Fabray" Rachel teased as both girl got out of bed and put on a hoodie

"I'm sorry for last night"Quinn mumbled making Rachel turn to look at her

"You don't have to apologize Quinn!" the brunette said walking over to the girl "And you don't have to feel scared either, you're not alone anymore"

Quinn smiled wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, at first Rachel was shocked but wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist seconds later "I know this is going to sound really weird since we fought like cat and dog a few months ago but I don't know what I would do without you right now!" Quinn whispered, her chin resting to Rachel's shoulder.

"No matter how much we fought I would never of left you to deal with this on your own"

"Rachel, Quinn come on" Puck called from down stairs making Rachel roll her eyes and pull away from Quinn.

"Come on"

"You said before that you had five aunts and three uncles, does that mean,like, two of your aunts just don't have husbands or that they're together?"

"They're together, have been since high school"

"Really? How long is that?"

"Uh, twenty three years now I think. It wasn't as accepted back then though and they got kicked out of their house at fifteen, they had to move in with my dads, who were only nineteen at the time, because none of their other family would take them in"

"That must have been horrible"

"Yea, I'm glade things have changed though"

"Yea me to" Quinn mumbled as both girls walked into the front rooms.

"Get a shirt on Noah!" Rachel growled hitting the boy on the back of the head.

"Merry Christmas to you to babe!" the boy mumbled rubbing the back of his head "Merry Christmas Quinn" the boy said looking over the back off the sofa to the girl who was still standing in the door way.

"Merry Christmas" she replied as a young girl stumbled over to her, she must have been no older than one and a half, and tugged at her sleeve.

"Merry Cwistmas" the the girl said looking up at Quinn with an adorable smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas to you to, cutie" Quinn smiled crouching down to the little girls level.

"I'm Casie and I get a bike for Cwistmas"

"Really? That's so cool! I'm Quinn and I got a stuffed lion for Christmas, his names Leo"

The little girl gasped "Can I see"

"Maybe later Casie, how about we let Quinn sit down for a while" the blonde woman said taking the toddle into her arms "I'm Jess, Rachel's aunt"

"I'm Quinn, ma'am. Rachel's friend from school"

The woman smiled "Please call me Jess"

Quinn nodded and walked over next to Rachel who was perched on the table in the corner of the room "Overwhelming huh?" the brunette said looking around the people who where sitting in her front room.

"That's putting it lightly"

"Casie likes you, she wont leave you alone now"

"She's a sweet little girl"

"Do you really still have that stuffed lion?"

Quinn nodded "It was the only Christmas present I got this year"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when cousins, Emma and Ethan, ran over "Look Rachel, look what we got" Rachel smiled, only just realizing that they were both dressed in the exact same dungarees and stripy shirts except Ethan's had blue strips and Emma's had purple.

"What did you guys get?"

"Nintendo 3ds, look Quinn its 3d" Emma said showing Quinn her Nintendo, at first Quinn was shocked that the child had spoken to her but after a few seconds leant forward and looked at the screen.

"Wow" the blonde mumbled genuinely amazed at the fact it was actually 3D with the glasses.

"Cool huh? And we go pokemon!" the boy said standing over next to Quinn, both twins now fully ignoring her in favor of the blonde, Rachel didn't mind though, she was glade they were making Quinn welcome.

Rachel glanced around the room at the rest of her cousins, Casie, who was playing on the floor with one of the snowmen from the tree. Nick, who was talking to Puck. Fay and Cleo, who were both the same age as Rachel, where sitting on the chair,Fay eyeing Puck and Cleo's eyes where glued to her phone. Joel, who was 15 was sitting playing with his younger sister, Colby who was 9. Rachel smiled at the group before turning her attention back to the twins who were now sitting under that table, Rachel only knew that because that's where the pokemon music was coming from.

"You OK? This isn't to much for you is it?" Rachel asked glancing over at Quinn who was also scanning the room.

"No, it's nice. I can't remember the last Christmas I was with people who seemed so... Happy" Quinn said smiling and nodded to the toddle who was giggling away on the floor and something no one else understood

"Who do you normally spend Christmas with?"

"My mom dad and sister, usually my sister's to scared to speak and my mom and dad are in a mood over some fight"

"Well the only fighting that will happened today will most likely be with them two!" Rachel nodded under the table to the twins.

Quinn smiled crouching down as Casie stumbled over to her holding out a snow man "What's this?"

"Fwosty, he's a snow man" the toddle said, pulling Quinn down until the blonde was sitting on the floor "You wanna pwlay with him with me?" the little girl asked falling down onto her bum in front of Quinn.

"Sure" Quinn smiled at the girl who was now pretending that the snowman was walking on Quinn's foot.

Rachel walked over to the sofa jumping down onto Puck's lap making the boy groan but wrap his arm around her waist "So I heard you're a football player now?" Nick asked.

"Ah, no no! An awesome football player!"

"Always modest huh?" the boy mumbled arching an eyebrow at Rachel "Casie seems to like your girlfriend, looks like you have the family's approve"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Then where is your girlfriend? will we be seeing her today?"

"Probably not, it is Christmas you know?"

"Yea but blondies here"

"That's different, she lives here"

"Yea, your dad mentioned it but didn't say what happened"

"It's not really our business to tell anyone" Rachel shrugged probing her feet up on the coffee table and resting her back against Puck, watching the blonde playing and laughing along with the toddler. Quinn was smiling a smile Rachel had only ever seen once or twice, the girl was actually happy and not just pretend happy and that made Rachel smile.

"You're staring!" Puck mumbled into her ear making her eyes snap away from Quinn to the TV that was now playing loony toons.

* * *

><p>"Puck, <em>no<em>!" Quinn growled snatching back the stuffed lion, that Puck had just taken from the toddler sitting on her knee, and handed it back to the girl. All the 'Kids' had been told to go into the den and let the adults talk.

"Bad!" Casie said trying her best to glare at Puck but it was just cute.

"You have to share, right Rachel?" Puck huffed turning to the diva, who was laying on her stomach on the floor playing the Nintendo, one of the twins on her back the other laying in front of her.

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated "No Emma that's cheating!"

"Shouldn't Casie share the teddy"

"It's a lion!" the young girl said making Quinn laugh.

"Rachel?"

"What Noah!" Rachel huffed lowering the Nintendo to see the boy.

"Ha, my go, my go" Ethan said taking the Nintendo out of Rachel's hands.

"Sure Casie should share the lion"

"Dude, leave her alone she's quiet!"

"Yea, well I want a go of it!"

"You're acting like a you're her age!" Cleo mumbled arching her eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm not a toddler, trust me. But I could always prove that to you sweetcheeks" The boy said winking over at Cleo.

"Noah I warned you later year and I'm warning you again now, stop hitting on my cousins" Rachel said climbing to her feet and falling down on the sofa next to Quinn.

"I wasn't hitting on her, I was just being nice"

"You're never nice unless you want something"

the boy opened his mouth to argue but he knew Rachel was right so he just kept quiet "Dude you want a game of the xbox?" Joel said holding out a controlled at Puck, who nodded and took the thing.

"So, Quinn are you Jewish like Puck? We all know he doesn't celebrate Christmas and just comes over to feed his fat face!" Fay teased making Puck gasp

"My face is very sexy I'll have you know"

"Uh, no..." Quinn frowned not really knowing what to say.

"She's staying here for a while"

"Really, why?" Cleo asked looking over her phone to Quinn.

"Her parents are out of town for a while"

"Over Christmas?" Cleo frowned as did Fay.

"God, that must suck" Quinn just nodded sending a grateful smiled over to Rachel before her attention was caught but the little girl on her lap who roared and pressed the stuffed toy into the side of Quinn's face.

"Rachel, Santana and Brittany are here!" Rachel frowned and looked over at Puck who was also frowning.

"Ooh so this is the girlfriend huh?" Fay said grinning over at Rachel.

"uh, yea. Be right back" Rachel jumped to her feet and walked into the living room when Brittany and Santana talking to her aunts "Hey, Santana, Brittany, what are you guys doing here?"

"Charming" Santana mumbled following Rachel towards the den "We were just on our way to my house so figured we would come and see you, wish you a merry Christmas and all" the Latina said sliding her hand into Rachel's.

"Yea, Merry Christmas"Brittany said smiling widely at Rachel as they walked into the den.

"Lezpez, B-string" Puck said nodded over at the girls before turning his attention back to the game.

"Q? What are you doing here" Santana frowned at the girl before looking at Rachel.

"Uh, we'll talk about it later"

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" Cleo asked smirking over at Rachel.

"Yea of course, Uh, this is Santana, my girlfriend, and Brittany. Guys these are my cousins, Fay, Cleo, Joel, the twins Emma and Ethan, Colby and the tiny one is Casie" Rachel said pointed to them in turn.

"Hi!" Brittany smiled, waving at everyone and Santana just nodded.

"We really have to get going, my moms expecting us, I'll call you tonight" Santana said, pecking Rachel on the lips before turning and headed out the room.

"She seems, uh..." Fay started when Cleo jumped in.

"Mad when she saw blondie"

"I kind of didn't mention to her that Quinn was staying here" Rachel mumbled sitting back down on the sofa.

"So let me get this straight" Joel said turning to look at Rachel "You didn't tell your girlfriend, who's totally smokin' by the way..."

"Right?" Puck said hi5'in the younger boy.

"Anyway, you didn't tell your girlfriend you had a pretty girl living at your house? I'd say that's a pretty legit reason to be mad"

"It's none of her business who I have to stay over though, she wasn't mad when I had Noah staying over"

"Well the fact they you're gay and that the girl you do have staying over, well, looks like that, would probably be why" Fay nodded over at Quinn who was intently interested in Casie.

"Yea, and it kind of does have to do with her considering you guys are dating"

"Look, forget about it. Come we have to go, dinner will be ready soon"

* * *

><p>"I can take Casie Quinn, you've had her all day?" Jess asked looking at Quinn who was sitting on the sofa with the small child on her lap.<p>

"It's OK, Jess, she's great" Quinn replied resting her cheek lightly on the toddlers head as she watched TV.

Jess glanced over at Rachel as if to ask if Quinn was just trying to be nice and Rachel gave her a nod saying that she really did like Casie. Rachel knew it was because of Beth. Beth would be the same age as Casie right now and doing all the same things.

"OK, but if she gets annoying or anything you know where I am"

Quinn nodded, smiled down at Casie when she looking up at Quinn a course look on her face "You're really good with her" Rachel said leaning closer towards Quinn and smiled at her younger cousin, Quinn smiled down at Rachel "Your tired"

Quinn nodded "Yea, aren't you?"

"Kind of, you can go to bed if you like?" Rachel ran her fingers lightly through Casies hair as the young girl closer her eyes, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder and began playing with the hair on the back of the blondes neck.

"No, I'm OK"

"That's how you know she's tired, she started playing with your hair"

"Will I give her back to Jess so that she can sleep"

"It looks like she's pretty comfortable with you" Rachel nodded to the toddler who's eyes where closed, Quinn smiled down at the little girl "You would of made a great mom"

"Thank you" Quinn breathed, running her fingertips softly down the toddlers arm before looking at Rachel and smiling at her.

Rachel smiled beck, letting her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder and turned her eyes back to the TV.

"Fay, Cleo come on its time to get" Rachel aunt said, peeking her head into the room.

"Joel and Colby, you guys to" came another voice from the front room.

"Bye Rachel, Puck, Quinn" Joel said smiling at them.

"Yea, bye" Colby followed her brother out the room.

"See you Rachel, Puck and will we be seeing you next year Quinn"

"Uh, probably not" the blonde said looking over at the two teenagers.

"Oh, well hope to see you again anyway" Fay said walking out the den.

"Yea, you're alright blondie" Cleo smiled at Quinn and followed after Fay, leaving just Rachel, Quinn Casie Puck and the twins in the room.

"Hey, twinnios you want to go make a snow man?"

"Yea!" Both kids yelled jumping to their feet and rushing out the room, Puck chuckled and followed after then.

"That wasn't to much for you today was it?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"No, it was perfect"

"Good" Rachel whispered, smiling when Casie wriggled in her sleep snuggling closer to Quinn.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas" Rachel tuted and looked up at Quinn.

"Don't be stupid Quinn, I wasn't expecting anything. The fact that you're here and safe is good enough for me"

"It's not just your clothes that have changed recently huh?"

"I've always cared about you Quinn even if I did trying and steal your boyfriend"

"Twice" Quinn said grinning down at the brunette.

"Yea, twice. I honestly don't know what I was thinking, Finn's always been an idiot"

"Yea" Quinn breathed resting her head on top of Rachel's "I'm sorry if me being here will make Santana mad"

"It wont. She'll understand"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to make her, there's no way I'm letting you move out"

"I don't want to be the reason you guys break up Rach"

"You wont be, Quinn. Now stop worrying and watch TV, 'Miracle on 34th street' is about to start"

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up outside the school and began walking to the football field with Puck and Quinn.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this, I'm still full from them left overs a few days ago"

"Well you did eat more in an hour then any normal man would in a week" Quinn said, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

"You should have stopped me"

"Uh, no thanks wouldn't of wanted you to bite my hand off by mistake" Quinn grinned at Puck before heading off towards where the rest of the cheerios where.

"Right so you know what to do?" Rachel asked looking up at Puck

"Yup" Rachel nodded and Puck headed off towards Finn, walking behind him and crouching down pretending to tie his shoelace.

Rachel smiled, walked over towards Finn "Hey, Finn" She said pushing the boy backwards causing him to stumble over Puck and fall onto his back with a thud "I warned you dude, stay away from Quinn and you just didn't listen"

"What are you talking about!" Finn barked trying to get up but Puck kicked his hands off the grass making him fall backwards again.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Rachel hissed pointing down at the boy "Don't even think about going near Quinn again, understand!"

"You're off your fucking head Berry"

"Well maybe that's another reason for you to back the fuck off!"

"Berry, Hudson what's going on over there!" coach yelled and Rachel just continued growling down at Finn

"Nothing coach, Finn just tripped over those boats that he calls feet, right flubber!"

"Right" Finn growled, stumbling to his feet.

"Well get over here!" Rachel walked past Finn brushing her shoulder off the boys arm "Right, we're going to run through a few drills, if I gave you a bib you will be defense first"

once the teams were sorted out and the coach had explained the drill Rachel walked over to her starting point with Puck, "Look at him, he's practically foaming from the mouth" Puck nodded towards Finn who was glaring right at Rachel.

"Bring. It. On" Rachel pulled her helmet on and got into position waiting for the ball to be snapped back to Puck before taking off down the field and getting past the defense easy.

After a few more runs coach changed the drill a little telling Rachel to try a different rout to the N-zone. Rachel nodded and yelled 'yes coach' before pulling her helmet back on, the whistle blow and Rachel took off down the field and spun past Mike but before she could catch the ball something came plowing into her, knocking the air out of her lungs and making her fly to the ground her head smacking off of it.

"Rachel are you alright?" Quinn asked but Rachel ignored her and listening to the voices of Puck and Santana yelling at Finn, Santana in Spanish, "Hey, come shorty talk to me" Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's helmet making the brunette look up at her

"I'm fine" Rachel groaned, sitting up "He just knocked the air out of me"

Quinn nodded helping Rachel unclip her helmet and pull it off "You sure? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard"

"I'm fine Quinn, honestly" Rachel said smiled at Quinn but her attention was caught by Puck's hand swinging up and hitting Finn across the face "Noah!" Rachel stumbled to her feet and grabbed the boy, who was now straddling Finn laying punch after punch into the Finn's arms that were covering his face, and yanked him off of Finn.

"You ever lay a finger on her again and it will be the last move you ever make!" Puck yelled as Rachel pushed at his chest.

"Sorry coach" the girl mumbled pushing Puck towards the locker room "You have to calm down!" Rachel growled when they got to the locker room closely followed by Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"What? He just about broke you in half!"

"You know that would be part of me trying out!" Rachel snapped, throwing her handed up in the air "That's exactly what he wanted, one of us to snap and get kicked off the team, well congrats, dude I think you might just have gave him what he wanted!"

"And what was I supposed to do huh?" Puck jumped to his feet and stridded over to Rachel "Just let him knock you around like some rag doll!"

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this, come over to my house when you've calmed down!" Rachel turned to walk out of the door but Santana blocked it.

"He has a point Rachel, you didn't even have the ball when he tackled you"

"Yea I know but that's not the point, Finn wanted us off the team and the only way to do that is to get up kicked off! That's what he was trying to do!"

"Berry get out here now!" coach yelled into the locker room making Rachel glance over her shoulder at Puck before headed out to where the coach was standing with Finn, who's eye was already blue "What's your beef with Hudson"

"He doesn't know when to take no for an answer and tries to black mail a girl into sleeping with him" Rachel said bluntly.

"What?" Coach asked with a frown.

"He knows what I'm talking about!"

"How was that any of your business!" Finn yelled stepping forward towards Rachel.

"Because I warned you!" the diva yelled back and went to fly forward but a pair of arms around her waist stopped her.

"Not exactly the best move Rach" Brittany mumbled into her ear making her stop struggling but she continued growling at Finn.

"Right I've heard enough!" Coach growled "When school's back you both will spend some time together!"

"What?" Finn snapped.

"No way!" Rachel hissed making coach blow her whistle.

"It wasn't a suggestion! You will both sing a song together in the music club of yours or you're both off the team" Coach said before walking off to her office.

"Hey, we could do a song you know, though I don't even think I could hold the high note long enough to do the wale song"

"You're just so full of yourself aren't you Berry?" Finn growled, glaring down at the girl "You really want to start this war because I'm not going to back down"

"Bring it on wale boy"

The tall boy grinded his teeth before turning and heading to the parking lot.

"You ready to go Quinn?" Rachel asked still glaring at the door Finn had just left from.

"Yea"

Rachel nodded and began heading towards the parking lot, rubbing her eyes as she felt a head ache starting.

"Are you sure you're OK Rachel?"

"Yea, I'm just getting a headache" Rachel mumbled getting into her car followed by Quinn.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital Rach"

"No, it's OK. It's just like one of'em times were you have a pillow fight and your head snaps back a little to fast, I'll be fine"

Quinn looked unsure "Rachel..."

"Just trust me Quinn, I'm fine!"

Quinn nodded, deciding that there was no point in arguing with Rachel "I know this will probably tick you off but I agree with Puck and Santana. Finn deserved that"

"I'm not going over this again" Rachel snapped and Quinn just nodded, looking down at her hands. Rachel sighed "I'm sorry Quinn, I don't mean to take my moods out on you"

"You never used to have moods at all" Quinn said leaning her head back against the car seat and looking over at Rachel.

"Yea, Noah's temper is kind of rubbing off on me"

"I can tell. Finn may be a lumbering fool, Rachel, but it's that cluelessness that could make him dangerous"

Rachel chuckled "Finn Hudson? Dangerous? Yea and Santa Claus is real"

"Just, please, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I wouldn't let it get that far"

"Thank you for sticking up for me"

Rachel smiled, pulling into her drive way "Anytime, Quinn"

"I've never had someone stick up for me like you do, not even my family"

"Well us ninja's are supposed to help people out" Rachel said making Quinn chuckled and roll her eyes.

"_still _rolling with that huh?"

Rachel grinned "Come on we'll get something to eat" both girls got out of the car and headed towards the house, throwing their bags at the foot of the stairs before going into the kitchen "Cheese sandwich?"

"Yes please" Quinn said sitting up on the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to Noah's new years party?" Rachel asked when she finished making Quinn's sandwich, handing it over to the girl before making her own.

"Are you?"

"Yea, but we can stay in if you like just watch some movies, eat pizza and relax"

"No, I want to go"

"OK, well I guess we're both going huh?" Rachel smiled, leaning against the counter Quinn was sitting on and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Puck's like your brother, don't be mad at him for to long"

"I can't stay mad at him, I try but I just can't"

"Good, you and Puck are like, scooby and shaggy. It wouldn't be the same with one and not the other"

"And which one am I the dog or the weird teenager?"

"Uh, I'd probably have to say the weird teenager"

Rachel chuckled, frowning when the doorbell rang "I'll be back" Rachel said taking a bite of her sandwich before setting it on the kitchen counter and headed out towards the door.

"Sure thing terminator"

Rachel chuckled slightly before opening the door revealing Puck who was looking down at his feet "So, is this going to be the pouty sorry or I got you a box of gas station chocolates"

"Gas station chocolates" the boy said holding out a box of chocolates and pouted at Rachel "I'm sorry"

"You're an asshole!" Rachel said wrapping her arms around Puck's neck.

"I was sticking up for my bro, I wasn't really thinking about the consequences"

"Thank you"

Puck shrugged "It's whatever"

"You want to come in, there's half a cheese sandwich left if you want it"

"You had me at cheese sandwich babe!"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel pulled up outside Puck's house, it was only nine and the party was already well underway.<p>

"Are you drinking?" Rachel asked as both girls walked into the house.

"Yea, you?"

"Yea, don't go wandering off, I'll be worried about you"

"Trust me the last time I was drunk in this house I ended up pregnant, I will not be leaving your side"

"Good" Rachel smiled, making here way over to Puck who was playing beer pong.

"Ah, Shorty, here grab a game" Puck shoves a pingpong ball into Rachel's hand and signaled for her to take the opposite side from him. Rachel did as she was told and stood at the other side before chuckling the ball that dropped into a cup without even hitting the sides.

"And that, Noah Puckerman, is how you play beer pong!" Rachel grinned at the boy as he drowned his drink before throwing the ball and getting it into one of Rachel's cup.

Quinn watched the pair, smiling at Rory as he handed her a drink "How you doin' lass?"

"Yea, fine. How are you doing Irish?"

"Fine thank you, How was your Christmas"

"Awesome, yours?"

"Good, Santana's and Brittany's family are grand but I kind of miss my family"

"Yea, it sucks being away from'em during the holidays"

"Yea, it does" Rory said taking a sip out of his cup "So who you kissing at midnight?"

"No one, how about you?"

"Not sure yet"

Quinn nodded, watching Rachel drain another drink.

It was about quarter to twelve and Rachel was sitting on the sofa with a laughing Tina on one side and scowling Quinn on the other, she knew Quinn was an angry drunk so she knows she should probably move before she bares the brunt of her anger but she just can't seem to move her head off of the girl's shoulder "Have I ever told you you're, like, really pretty?" Rachel said before her brain could stop her.

Quinn just shook her head glaring in front of her, Rachel followed her eyeline and saw Santana standing there talking to a group of football players.

"Come on" Rachel jumped to her feet, grabbing her hand and dragged Quinn out of the living room and out to the deserted back yard.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not"

"Really?" Rachel stumbled slightly over her own feet before taking a seat on the swing at the bottom of Puck's yard "If you don't stop grinding your teeth you're going to end up with none"

"Why Santana?"

"What?"

"Out of everyone you could have dated, you choose her, why?"

"Why do you care"

"Why can't you answer the question?"

"I can answer the question I just want to know why you want to know?"

"You're so nice to me Rachel and I really don't deserve it, especially not from you! Why? And please don't say because you care about me"

"I'm not having this talk again Quinn"

"Yes you are!" Quinn snapped "I have to know! I can't take it anymore"

"We are not talking about this, got it?"

"Why are you so scared!"

"Because the truth will change everything!"

"I don't care!" Rachel opened her mouth to talk when she heard everyone in the house counting down from ten "I don't want to bring in the new year fighting with you!" Quinn said as Rachel leant back against the shed.

_Seven...six...five_

"Then how do you want to bring it in?"

_four...three...two_

"Like this"

_one..._

The house called just ask Quinn strode over to Rachel grabbing onto the diva's cheeks and smashing their lips together. Rachel wasn't exactly sure if there was fireworks going off because it was the start of 2012 or if it was the old cliche of the fireworks in her mind but she didn't really care, the brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist dragging the girl flush against her.

Quinn pulled back from Rachel but kept her eyes closed, Rachel leant her head against Quinn's cheek "I think I'm falling in love with you" the blonde whispered and Rachel's lip quirked slightly.

"I _know_ I'm falling in love with you" Rachel said, expecting the blonde to freak out and run but was surprised when Quinn's arms tightened around her waist.

"Can we go home?" Quinn asked looking down at the diva who nodded against her shoulder "None of us are in a state to drive"

"Then we'll walk" Rachel said and both girls walked round the side of Pucks house and began walking home.

"I'll race you" Quinn said grinning down at Rachel.

"Ooh its so on Fabray one...two.. Hey that's cheating" Rachel called when Quinn began running on the count of two instead of three.

"Snooze you loose, tinytot!" Quinn called over her shoulder as Rachel ran to catch up with her.

"Are you forgetting who the football player is Quinn?" Rachel said as she got closer and closer to Quinn.

"But I still beat you!" Quinn said turned around when she finally reached Rachel's door, Rachel slowed down and grabbed onto Quinn's waist, pressing her lightly onto the front door "You're beautiful"Quinn mumbled staring down at the brunette.

"So are you, Quinn" Rachel smiled, pressing her lips onto Quinn's nose.

"We should really go inside, you're shivering" Quinn said running her thumb lightly along Rachel's cheek bone.

"My dad's are out" Rachel mumbled making Quinn arch her eyebrow at Rachel "No, god, no. I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that we were home alone"

"Yea, I know what you meant I just liked seeing you squirm"

Rachel chuckled and grabbed onto Quinn's hand before turning and opening the door, leading them upstairs "What time will your dads be back?"

"Tomorrow, around noon so you're safe to sleep in my bed" Rachel said with a smiled before climbing into the bed without getting changed, only kicking her shoes off because he feet were dangling off the end of the bed.

Quinn smiled before doing the same as Rachel, both girls layed on there fronts just looking at each other "Promise me something?"

"Sure?" Quinn whispered waiting for Rachel to continue.

"Don't freak out about this when we wake up tomorrow?"

Quinn smiled "I wont"

Rachel nodded, resting her head on Quinn's arm "Happy new year, Quinn"

"Happy new year, Rach" Quinn pressed her lips lightly on Rachel's before pulling back and rest her head on her arm, her nose touching lightly off Rachel's.

Rachel closed her eyes and smiled when she heard Quinn sigh "Good night, Quinn"

"Night Ray" the blonde mumbled clearly already half asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**i owe you guys a huge apology but blame my mum! i did plan to have this up on christmas eve but my mum decided to wake me up on the 23rd and tell me i had a half hour to pack and that we were going to Vancouver for Christmas and new years. So i spent the past few days at family and friends house this is me just getting a couple of hours to myself to finish this off, any way i'm real sorry!**

**how was everyone christmas anyways, was Santa good to you all?**

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes fluttered opened but automatically snapped shut when the sun came in contact with them.<p>

"It's like someone stabbing you in the eyes huh?" a voice said and Rachel smiled burying her head farther into Quinn's shoulder, if she was going to be brutally honest she expected to wake up and Quinn would be gone not just from her bed but from her house and then avoid her until graduation.

"Yea" Rachel crocked looking up at Quinn through her eyelashes.

"Hi" Quinn whispered, smiling down at the brunette.

Rachel grinned sticking her head into Quinn's neck "Hi"

"I know what you're thinking"

"Yea, what?"

"That I would be gone"

Rachel nodded, "Why aren't you?"

Quinn took a deep breath and started running her fingers through Rachel's hair "What I said last night? About fall in love with, I meant it Rachel. I know you're dating Santana and even if you weren't you probably wouldn't feel the same but..."

"Hey, I told you how I felt last night" Rachel said sitting up on her elbow and looked down at Quinn "Don't doubt it because I'd been drinking"

"Santana?"

"I love her, really I do but I'm not _in_ love with her. I love her like a sister or a gold fish"

"Then why..."

"Can we just not talk about this now? How do you fell about locking ourselves inside this house, away from reality and just watch movie? Just for one day?"

Quinn smiled and nodded "What about tomorrow?"

"We'll take that as it comes" Quinn nodded "What time is it?"

"Half six"

"Ooh god, you're kidding me right?" Rachel groaned letting her head fall back onto Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn chuckled "You used to get up ever single morning at half five"

"Yea well I guess Puckerman's extreme laziness has rubbed off on me"

"So we're going back to sleep then?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist

"Well you don't have to, you could always go down stairs and make me breakfast"

Quinn let out a laugh "Yea right"

"Didn't think so" Rachel sighed "Good night"

"Yea, night"

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up for the second time that day she wasn't really sure what time it was and she didn't really care when she stretched out and there was nothing but a cold empty space next to her. Rachel shot up in bed and was about to jump out of bed to make sure Quinn hadn't legged it when her door opened "Are you OK?" Quinn asked as she walked further into the room with a plate and mug in her hand.<p>

"Yea, fine"

"You thought I was gone didn't you?"

"No" Rachel mumbled and Quinn arched an eyebrow at her "Yea, sorry"

"It's fine, I understand" The blonde smiled sitting down next to Rachel on the bed "Pancakes and hot chocolate"

Rachel frowned taking the plate and mug from Quinn "What's this for?"

"Well, usually, you eat and drink it but whatever" Quinn teased, grinning when Rachel smacked her arm

"You know what I meant!"

Quinn shrugged "Firgured you'd be hungry and I couldn't sleep so I made you breakfast. Well, lunch since its like half twelve"

"That late?" Quinn nodded "Are my dad's home?"

"Not yet but they did call at, like, ten o'clock saying they would be leaving soon"

Rachel nodded, holding out a piece of pancake to Quinn "Have a bite"

"I've ate"

"So? Go on you know you want to" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows making Quinn roll her eyes and chuckled before taking a bite of the pancake.

"They're awesome, if I do say so myself"

"They so are" Rachel said taking another bite just as there was two fast knocks and two slow knocks on the door, Rachel sighed grabbing her phone from the bed side table and calling Puck "What do you want dude?"

"Usually when someone knocks on your fucking door you answer! And when they call your cell, um I don't know thirteen times. I was worried sick where the hell did you go last night?"

"I went home, I wasn't feeling good"

_"You're such an ass, I've been freaking out all morning!"_

"N'aww NoNo who knew you cared?"

_"Shut up and let me in"_

"No Noah, I'm busy but I'll call you tomorrow"

_"Your shitting me right? It's freezing out here!"_

"You should of wore a jacket dude, it is snowing!"

_"Fuck you Berry! What are you doing anyway?"_

"Nothing, just watching some movies and stuff"

_"You blew me off for movies?"_

"Dude I've got to go I'm eating"

_"Whatever, call me tomorrow!"_

"How did you know that was Puck?" Quinn asked when Rachel had hung up the phone

"He's done the exact same knock since he was a kid" Rachel said setting her plate on the bed side table "Do you want to choose a movie?"

"Sure" Quinn smiled and turned to walk over to the DVD's but Rachel grabbed her arm "What's wrong?"

"Thank you"

"It's no trouble, the DVD's are like right th..."

"Not that" Rachel said with a chuckled making Quinn frown "For not running"

"I wanted to" Quinn mumbled looking down at hers and Rachel's hands "But this is one thing I wasn't going to take the cowardly way out of. I love you, I can't run from that anymore"

"Do you wish you didn't? Love me I mean"

"Sure it would be easier but it's happened."

"So you're not upset?"

"Am I upset I fell in love with you? God, no! You're the most beautiful, amazingly talented, caring person I've ever met. Am I upset that people, namely my parents, will hate me for it? A little"

"I'm sorry" Rachel mumbled looking down at the duvet.

"Why are you sorry?" Quinn asked putting he finger under Rachel's chin and lifted the girls face up to look at her "It's my parents fault for being so stuck up"

"You know it wont just be your mom and dad right? There will be other people in life that don't like it"

"Then they can just get lost" Quinn smiled, putting her finger over Rachel's lips when the girl was about to talk "You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it?" Quinn said and couldn't help but chuckled when Rachel's eyes went squint as she looked down at Quinn's finger.

Rachel shook her head lightly "Good" Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips before hopping off the bed and heading over to the DVD's "So, what movie?"

"Uh, a-any"

"Umm" Quinn mumbled to herself as she looked over Rachel's DVD's "What the hell do you have 'human centipede?"

"Noah made me watch it, I almost threw up after"

"That bad huh?"

"Yes! Worst thing I have ever seen in my life"

Quinn chuckled as she continued looking over the DVD's "How does 'Jeniffers body' sound?"

"Sure, that's one of Noah's so it must either be extremely disturbing or have some sort of lesbian scene in it"

"Or maybe it's because it has Megan Fox in it?"

"Nah, Noah and I have had this conversation and we both agreed that we can't really see the huge appeal with Megan Fox" Rachel said as Quinn fell down onto the bed next to her.

"Yea? Then who does appeal to you?"

"Well..." Rachel started sliding down to lay next to Quinn "She's blonde, a cheerleader and has amazing hazel eyes"

"Um, who's that then?"

"Hayden Panettiere" Rachel joking gaining a smack on the arm from Quinn "I was kidding, though you do look a little bit like her"

"I'll take that as a compliment because Hayden Panettiere is beautiful"

"So are you" Rachel said making Quinn look from the TV to her and frowned "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just not used to someone saying that to me and not trying to get into my pants"

"Well I mean it" Rachel said, running her finger tips lightly down the side of Quinn's face "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Who knew a football player could be such a charmer" Quinn teased pulling Rachel towards her and wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

"I'm not trying to be charming I'm just telling you the truth" Rachel mumbled resting her head on Quinn's shoulder and began watching TV.

"Thank you for not being like Finn or Sam"

"I know what its like to date Finn remember? And I would never treat you like he did"

Quinn smiled, resting her head on top of Rachel's "Maybe we could watch 'scream 4' later so that you can gawp at Hayden Panettiere for about an hour"

* * *

><p>"Hey, B" Santana yawned falling down on the sofa next to the sleepy looking blonde.<p>

"Hey" Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head as the Latina rested her head on her shoulder "Did you get a hold of Rachel?"

"Puckerman did, she went home early, said she wasn't feeling good. Though apparently Sam saw Quinn and Rachel going out side and you know what Quinn's like when she's drunk super angry but also can't keep her mouth shut. I'm willing to bet something happened with them last night and Rachel only said she wasn;t feeling well to Puck because Quinn was nearby"

"You know, Rachel and Quinn, together? Is actually really hot" Brittany mumbled.

"Hey! Don't fantasize about other girls when I'm here, especially not Berry and Fabray!"

"Admit it, if we weren't together you would totally date Rachel or Quinn"

"Nah, they're both extremely high maintenance"

"True"

"When will your mom be home?"

"Soon, why?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to get that Santa suit out and we could..." Before Santana could finished Brittany's front door slammed shut.

"Brittany, look what I got!" Brittany's little sister yelled running into the living room dragging Rory behind her.

"An Irish?" Santana teased making Rory roll his eyes. If Santana was going to be honest the dude had grown on her, with him knowing about her and Brittany and he'd also stopped Brittany's mom walking in on them one time, though she would never admit it to the boy.

"No, these!" the young girl took out a pair of 2012 glasses and put them on.

Brittany chuckled "Come on and we'll go make lunch" Brittany got off the sofa and took a hold of her sisters hand before walking off into the kitchen.

"You know Rachel and Quinn kissed last night?" Rory asked sitting down next to Santana.

"I kind of guessed as much"

"Kurt almost caught them, I managed to distract him though"

"Yea, with your lips" Santana teased pouting her lips at Rory, "Aww is little Irish blushing"

"I almost forgot why I hated you there" Rory joked glaring over at the girl

Santana laughed "No but seriously tea leaf thanks for stopping Kurt from seeing"

"Tea leaf?"

"Yea, leafs are green, you're green. Whatever"

"Your insults are going down in quality"

"I'm not long awake, my brain isn't working very well right now"

Rory chuckled "So what are you and Rachel going to do now?"

"Well the plans works so she'll just have to pretend to fell out with me and that's that, though I do have a feeling Rachel will feel the need to tell Tubby the truth"

"And do you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really but there's not talking Rachel out of something"

"Quinn wont be mad are Rachel for long though right?"

Santana shrugged "Quinn Fabray is a moody son of a bitch"

"Well here's hopping everything turns out alright"

"For sure, Lucky"

* * *

><p>"So you're trying to say if Hayden Panettiere showed up at your door and said 'I wanna have sex with you' you would close the door in her face?"<p>

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did"

"I never, what I meant was, I just don't like blondes"

"Well in the Amanda Knox thing she had brown hair"

"You aren't going to give up until I say Hayden Panettiere is hot are you?"

"You know she is though!"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak when both girls attention was caught by the front door closing "Rachel, Quinn we're home" Rachel's dad called making both girls hop of the bed and head for the door

"What do you think your dad's would say if they knew about us?"

"Probably keep all doors open at all times" Rachel said sending a grin over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

"How was your trip?" Quinn asked looking at both men as they threw their cases ont he floor.

"Was great, yea. What did you girls do for the count down?"

"Just sat in and watched a few movies"

"Didn't you have Santana over?"

"Nah, she was spending it with her parents"

"Ooh OK, well what are you both doing now? Have you ate?"

"Yea daddy, we were just watching a movie upstairs"

"OK well don't let us disturb you, just let me know if you're hungry"

Rachel nodded and went upstairs with Quinn "Am I paranoid or do they know something's going on?" Quinn asked when both girls where in the room

"You're paranoid" Rachel said taking a hold of both of Quinn's hands "Don't worry OK, my dad's wont know a thing, not until we want them to"

"What about Santana?"

"We'll talk about what we're going to do tomorrow OK?"

"But..."

"Please Quinn, we said just one day of just us, watching movies and stuff"

Quinn nodded "I'm sorry" the blonde said wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist pulling the diva towards her "Forgive me?" Quinn breathed her face inches from Rachel's, all Rachel could do was nodded as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling Quinn's lips to hers.

"Do you think any one saw us last night?"

"Probably, you where practically yelling at me" Rachel said grinning up at Quinn

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's fine I know you're a psycho drunk"

"Hey! I am not a 'psycho drunk'!"

"Uh, I think Noah and Blane would beg to differ. You remember giving Mr. Anderson a black eye and punching Noah in the balls at my party right?"

"Yea well I got angry, I didn't like that Blane was kissing you and the way you looked at him all starry eyed after, it kind of hurt"

"What why you hit him"

"It was an accident"

"Ooh come on Quinn, I _seen _you punch him that excuse wont work with me!"

Quinn chuckled "Yea, that's why I hit him. Well that and I'm a psycho drunk"

"So you admit it!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at the TV "Ooh look there goes your girl" the blonde nodded at the TV just as Charlie killed Kurby.

"Tut, ooh well looks like I'll have to settle for you"

"Psh well maybe I don't want you!"

"Is that right?" Rachel said, walking towards Quinn who walked backwards.

"Yea, that's right!" Quinn said her legs hitting the bed just as Rachel's arms wrapped around waist making both girls fall onto the bed, the diva just managing to stop all of her weight falling onto the blonde "I wish I had the guts to tell you I liked you before!"

"You were scared, I get that"

"It still didn't give me any right to treat you like I did"

"Yea that kind of hurt. It didn't bother me when Santana did it or any of the other cheerios say stuff but when you did it, it was like a punch in the gut and that's kind of how I realized I was falling in love with you"

"I'm so sorry"

"I Forgave you, Quinn. Stop worrying"

"Your amazing"

"Yea, I know" Rachel smiled, half rolling off Quinn, leaving half of her body on the blonde "Why did you get back with Finn after he and I broke up"

" I thought it would be the easiest way to forget about you turned out you were the only thing I thought about when we were making out or doing anything really"

"Hey! Surely I'm a much better kisser than slobbering Hudson!"

"A dog could kiss better than Finn so it wouldn't exactly be a compliment if I said you were a better kisser"

"You've kissed a dog?"

"What? No!"

"Umm"

"Did you and St. James, uh, you know..."

"Sleep together?"

Quinn looked like someone had kicked her in the stomach "Yea?" she breathed looking down at Rachel.

"No"

"But you..."

"To make Finn jealous"

"So you did care what he thought?"

"I thought I was in love with him Quinn, of course I cared. But I know now that it wasn't you I was jealous of, it was Finn"

"So you didn't sleep with Finn either?"

"God, no. I haven't slept with anyone Quinn"

"You're still a virgin?" Quinn frowned what Rachel nodded "But you and Santana have been dating for months"

"That doesn't mean we have to sleep together, I dated Finn for a year and we didn't do anything"

"Yea but Santana's different from Finn, she's, uh, how do you put this... A sex shark?"

"That's not fair" Rachel snapped leaning up on her elbow "You know very well why Santana slept with all those dude! Like Brittany's said loads of time people think Santana's a bad person but she's not!"

"You care about Santana don't you"

"Of course I do Quinn!"

"Then why are you doing this" Quinn snapped back pointing at herself then at Rachel.

"I love Santana OK, but I'm not in love with her and I know she's not in love with me"

"Then why are you both still together?"

"We're not!" Rachel huffed getting off the bed and looking down at Quinn "We never were!"

Quinn frowned, looking up at Rachel with a confused look on her face "Huh?"

"Santana and I, we never really dating"

"Yes you did, I saw you guys kissing with my own eyes!" Rachel sighed and shook her head "What's going on Rachel?"

"We pretended to date"

Quinn looked even more confused "What?" she mumbled getting to her feet "You're kidding right?" Quinn sighed when Rachel didn't say anything "Please say you're kidding, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head "No, I'm not kidding"

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"It's complicated"

"Well I think the least you own me is this complicated fucking explanation, don't you?"

"Uh, well Santana wanted Brittany and, Uh..."

"You wanted me" Quinn mumbled more to herself than to Rachel "Let me get this straight, you dated my best friend to trick me into falling in love with you?" Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked down at her feet "Do you know how fuck up that is, Rachel?"

"You didn't even notice me!"

"And you couldn't think of a better way to get my attention than _fucking_ my _best friend_!"

"I didn't fuck your best friend!"

"You might as well had!"

"Your over reacting"

"I'm over reacting?" Quinn mumbled with a dry chuckle "You pretended to date my best friend to get my attention, was Brittany in on it to?"

"Not at first"

"So she knows now?" Rachel nodded "And that's why Santana hasn't been over here a lot, she's with Brittany. God, how could I be so stupid!"

"I meant everything I said today and last night, I love you"

"No you don't, I'm just some fucking game you and Santana decided to play. Well congratulations, I'm in love with you! Well fucking played" Quinn mumbled pushing past Rachel and heading out the room.

"Where are you going Quinn?"

"Out!" the blonde growled slamming the front door closed.

"Is everything alright Rachel?" Rachel's dad asked looking up the stairs at Rachel, Rachel just shook her head before turning and walking into her room and grabbing her phone.

_"Hey, Dobby, how's it going?"_

"She left" Rachel said a sob escaping her throat.

_"Rachel, what's wrong?"_

"She's gone Santana, I told her the truth and she left"

_"Where did she go?" Santana asked before whispering to Brittany, telling the blonde that they had to go to Rachel's._

"I don't know she just said she was going out"

_"Uh, OK, well Britt and I will be over soon, then we can go look for her OK?"_

"You don't think she would have went home do you?"

_"No, she's not that much of an idiot. She might have just went back to Finn's"_

"Like that's any better!"

_"Try calling her"_

"Her phone's here"

_"Uh, OK. Well don't worry dobby, she wouldn't have went home. We'll find her Rach, I promise!"_

"What if we don't?"

_"We will Rachel, even if she did go home we'll go get her and explain everything"_

"I tried Santana, I think I really hurt her"

_"Quinn's a big girl Rachel, she'll get over it"_

"You didn't see her face!"

_"We're at your door, I'll see you in a second"_ Santana hung up the phone and a few seconds later Rachel heard her front door open "Mr. B's" Santana called into the front room as a way of saying hi before rushing up stairs.

"Hey" Brittany said pulling Rachel into a hug.

"I didn't think she would freak out" Rachel mumbled into the blondes neck.

"You should of spoke to me about it first Rachel! I could of told you she would of went off like this"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's OK Rachel" Brittany said pulling back just enough to look at Rachel "We'll go find her, OK?"

Rachel nodded and the three girls headed out to Santana's car "Try Finn's first!"

Santana nodded and headed off towards Finn's house "So what happened last night?"

"Uh, she got mad at me, not really sure why, but then kissed me at midnight and then told me she loved me"

"So how did it do from that to her running out"

"Well she said something about you and I backed you up but then I just told her that I wasn't in love with you but I did love you like a sister and that you weren't in love with me either and it went from there"

Santana just nodded and the rest of the drive was silent. When they reached Finns house Rachel hopped out of the car before it had even came to a stop and ran to the door rattling her knuckles off of it, not caring about how painful it was "What the Fu.. Rachel?"

"Finn, is Quinn here"

"No she left, you know that"

"So she didn't come back here?"

"No, Rachel what wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Don't act like you care Finn" Rachel growled, and turned to head back to the car but Finn grabbed onto her wrist lightly.

"I do care!"

Rachel just sniffed and shook her head, yanking her wrist away from Finn and running back down to Santana's car "She not there?"

"No, maybe we should try her house!"

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

"Yes, Santana! Now go!"

Santana did as she was told and drove the short drive to Quinn's house, "I mean it Rachel, do _not_ kick off! You know what he dad's like!"

"I don't care!" Rachel mumbled, climbing out of the door and walking up to the door, knocking on it.

"You" Russell mumbled glaring down at Rachel "If you're here to pick up more of Quinn's things, It's all gone so you're to late"

"Russell" A voice called before a blonde woman appeared next to the man "You have a call, I can take care of this"

Russell nodded before stalking back into the house "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm looking for Quinn, she isn't here is she"

"No, but her things are packed up in a storage unit if that's what you're here for"

"N-no, ma'am. If you here from her, please tell her to give me a call"

"Is everything OK?"

"Uh, yea, I guess. I have to go!" Rachel turned isn't there"an dheaded back to the car "She isn't there"

"Then where could she be?"

Rachel shrugged, "How about we go back to your house? She could come back soon" Brittany said looking over at Rachel.

"But we have to find her"

"She might just have needed air, clear her head, you know?"

"But..."

"She's right Rachel, we don't know where else to look"

Rachel nodded reluctantly and Santana began driving back to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>It had been just over two and a half hours since Quinn had ran off and Rachel was sitting at the foot of her bed, her head in her hands and she tried to think of where the blonde would have gone.<p>

"Maybe you should eat something Rachel"

Rachel just shook her head and jumped up off the bed when her door bell rang, the brunette practically jumped down the flight of stairs before pulling the door open and frowning when Mercedes was standing there.

"Hi"

"Hey, uh..."

"She's at your house isn't she"

"Yea, what happened? She was in pieces when she came round"

Rachel bit down on her lip, trying hard not to brake down again. A few tears rolled down her cheek but she managed to hold it together "Why are you here?"

"For her things"

"What?"

"She said she couldn't handle seeing you and that I was to grab her things"

"Can I come over to see her?"

"I'm sorry Rachel, she's in bits, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come over tonight" Rachel sighed and nodded showing Mercedes up to where the few things that Quinn actually had where.

"Tell her I'm so sorry"

"I will" the girl nodded before heading out to her car.

Rachel drew in a shaky breath before heading out the door herself, "Rachel where are you going?" Santana called but Rachel just ignored her and headed of to Pucks house.

When she reached the boys house she knocked lightly on the door.

"Ooh so you could drag yourself away from your movies, huh?" Puck teased but his face turned serous when a sob wrecked through Rachel's body "Hey, babe what's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Puck's waist and stuck her head into the boys chest "Shh, Rachel it's OK. Come on" Puck took a hold of Rachel's arm and took her into his front room, sitting her down on the sofa "What's wrong babygirl?"

Rachel explained everything to Puck, from when happened last night to going out and looking for her "Hey, Quinn loves you, she wont be mad at you for long!"

"She said she didn't want to see me, Noah!"

Puck sat down next to Rachel, letting the younger footballer lay down and rest her head on her legs "Everything will be alright Rachel, Quinn will come round" the boy said running his hands lightly through the brunettes hair.

"I don't want to go home tonight, Noah" Rachel mumbled making Puck nod.

"You can stay here, then tomorrow we can go practice in the field. Get some of that anger out"

Rachel nodded against the boys legs "Ok"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so you know the really strong winds that have hit Scotland recently, yea they knocked out my internet and phone connection. I'm down at a friends right now but i dont know when i'll get another chance to get down here again and, apparently, my internet could be out for weeks but i will continue ****writing the chapters and as soon as i get down here again or my connection back i will up loads all at once. Again sorry guys.**

* * *

><p>"She'll be on the side lines in that short cheerios skirt! How the hell can I keep my head in the game!"<p>

Puck was silent for a second, trying to think of something to say "Yea, maybe you should skip practice today"

"I think I might, but I'll see you in class"

"Sure, babe"

Rachel smiled and got out of the car, heading towards the school "Rachel!" A voice called when Rachel reached her locker, the brunette didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi, Rory"

"Have you, like, slept at all this past week?" the Irish lad asked when Rachel turned to look at him and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Is that your polite Irish way of saying I look like shit?"

"No! You just look like you haven't slept in day's. What I came to ask you was, well, are you OK?"

Rachel nodded and began walking towards the library "I'm fine"

"You know, if I was anyone else I would probably believe you"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Rory"

"Ok, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you"

"Thank you, but it's my own fault"

"yea, it is, but you had the best intentions in mind"

"Whether that's true or not, she still hates me" Rachel mumbled leaning her cheek on her fist.

"Look, I know this isn't something that's going to make you feel better but Quinn look's just as awful as you"

"You saw her?"

"Yea, this morning when we just got out of the car, she saw Santana and just got back into her car and drove off"

"So she didn't go to Cheerleading?"

"I don't think so"

"I've screwed everything up haven't I?"

"But you'll find a way to fix it" Rory leant forward, looking Rachel in the eye "Look, Rachel, you love Quinn! She's your first love, she's the one you're never, ever going to forget! And trust me if you don't try and fix this you will regret it!"

"You sound like you're talking from experience?"

"Let's just say my parents weren't exactly over the moon about me having a boyfriend and made me move from Waterford to Belfast. They though that it was the boy who'd messed with my mind and didn't want to believe that I was gay. That's kind of one of the reasons I'm over here, to get away from my parents and figure myself out!"

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Great, actually. But this isn't about me right now, its about you. Promise me you wont give up Rachel!"

"What more can it do, Rory? I really hurt her"

"Yea, and she probably doesn't trust you as much as she did, but you can fix that!"

"You Irish really are brutally honest aren't you?"

Rory shrugged "Not going to beat around the bush"

"Thank you"

"It's cool, I really got to get going I'm meeting... A friend"

"Kurt you mean?" Rachel said, leaning back in her seat and grinning at Rory, Rory just looked down at his feet a smile spreading across his lips "You are aren't? Are you guys, like, dating now?"

"I don't really know, we haven't really talked about it"

Rachel nodded her head "Well go get your man, Romeo"

"Will you be OK?"

"I'm planning on sitting here for a while then maybe go to McDonald's for breakfast if I get bored. So, yea I think I'll be OK"

"Ok, I'll see you later" Rory smiled before turning on his heels and heading out of the library, Rachel sighed and leant forwards, leaning her elbows on the table and throwing her head into her hands. Usually she liked the quiet, it gave her time to think but that's exactly what she _didn't_ want to be doing right now, because thinking meant thinking about Quinn, which meant thinking about the fact the blonde hated her which made her want to cry but she couldn't let her self break down like she had every day since the fight, at least not in school.

"McDonald's it is then" Rachel mumbled to herself, standing up and striding out of the library.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed, letting her head fall onto the piano, she was waiting for Finn so that they could choose a song that they were getting forced to sing together.<p>

Rachel felt herself falling asleep when the slamming of a door made her head shoot up and see Finn fumbling onto the stage.

"Well, aren't you going to have a go at me about how 'being to time is very, very important'"

"I'm not in the mood Finn" Rachel mumbled, and Finn frowned.

"You weren't at practice today"

"Ten out of ten for observation"

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"Like you care, flubber"

"Listen to me!" Finn snapped crouching down so that he was eye level with Rachel who was still perched on the piano stool "This is going to sound weird since we've been fighting for like, months now, but I care about you! You were my first love, I'll probably always care about you!"

"That's bullshit" Rachel mumbled about to stand up and walk away from Finn but the boy grabbed onto her cheeks and turned her face to look at him.

"You know when I'm lying to you Rachel! You look so broke Rachel and I don't like seeing you like this!"

"Don't!" Rachel croaked pushing Finn away from her and standing up "I can't handle people being nice to me right now"

"Talk to me, Rachel!"

"Why? I've talked to Rory, Noah, Brittany and Santana and it hasn't fucking helped!"

"Have you and Santana broke up?"

Rachel shrugged "I guess"

"And that's why you're upset?"

"No"

"Then what's going on?"

"I hurt someone, really bad and I don't think she's going to forgive me"

Finn, frowned for a second connecting all the pieces in his head "Quinn?" Rachel swallowed and nodded "And that's why you came banging on my door before? And why Quinn looks pretty awful to?" Rachel nodded again "You guys disappeared on new years" Finn mumbled to himself "Were you guys dating?"

"No"

"But you kissed on New years right?"

"Yea" Rachel said, expecting Finn to kick off like her did when he found out the Puck was the father but was surprised when the tall boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Tell me what happened Rachel you of all people should know I'm not the smartest crayon in the tool box"

Rachel let out a watery chuckled at the boys lame attempt at a joke before explaning everything.

"Uh, right, so you pretended to date Santana to get Quinn's attention and Quinn found out and is mad at you?" Rachel nodded "So you're in love with Quinn?"

"Yea"

"And she loves you back?"

"She said she did but then she said she didn't want to see me"

Finn frowned, looking like a toddler trying to figure out why the square block wont fit into the round hole "Ok" the boy breathed, lookign down at Rachel "I guess we'll just have to use this sing to explane to Quinn how sorry you are"

"Really? You're going to help me?"

"I can see it in your eyes, this is killing you and i don;t know what we would do without you on the team"

Rachel chuckled "Thank you, Finn"

"Hey" the boy stepped back holding his hands up "I'm only thinking of the team"

"I don't know what song to sing, Finn"

"Rachel Berry? not knowing what song to sing, shocking!" Finn teased and Rachel arched an eyebrow "We'll find something" the boy said before clicking his fingers "Uh, whats her name.. Taylor Swift she's good with this stuff!"

"You want us to go talk to Taylor Swift about this, I don't know where sh..."

"No, she songs! they're all about break-ups and feeling upset and losing people!" Finn took out his iPod and handed Rachel on of the ear buds.

"You have Taylor Swift song's on your iPod?"

"Dont judge! Ok, so, uh... Fire away" the boy handed Rachel his iPod letting her look through it.

"You do know, like, all off her songs are solos right"

"We'll work it out"

"Dude, you don't just have one or two Taylor Swift songs you have, like, all of her songs"

"She's awesome" Finn mumbled with a shrug and snatched the iPod out of Rachel's hand when _'Sparks fly'_ came on "This one!"

"This isn't really about saying sorry though is it?"

"Well no, but it's a good song to sing to a girl"

"It's a maybe, lets keep looking though"

after about half an hour of looking through songs, Finn sighed and clicked next "Damn, this is actually really hard!"

"How about we go eat and try again tomorrow"

"Sure, do you want to go to McDonalds?"

"My second McDonalds of the day, coach would be pissed but hey, who cares!"

Finn chuckled as they began heading out of the auditoreum "I'm sorry you know? For almost snapping you in half the other day"

"Hey, no worries, if i was actually playing attention i would of got past you easy"

Finn scoffed "Yea right"

"I've done it plenty of times" Rachel said huffing when Finn stopped suddenly making her bang into the boys back "Finn, what the..." Rachel followed the boys eye line seeing Sam leaning against the locker, Quinn pinned under him as they talked and openly flirted.

"That's kind of a bitchy move" Finn mumbled turning to look at Rachel "You alright?"

"Let's just go get a cheese burger"

"Just remember Sam's a distraction, i reckon Quinn's always been in love with you. Why else would she single you out and torment you"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Finn"

Finn nodded "Of course, now lets eat!"

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in the choir room her cheek resting in her hand, every so often she felt herself falling alseep only to be jilted awake again by her head falling forwards. She had just barely made it through the day without kicking off. She could tell people where talking about her, just the looks and the fact that a conversation would just stop when she walked past a group of people. Then everyone was telling her what to do, it probably wasn't any more than usualy but her tolerence to it was so much less than any other day, it just felt like teachers and ,well, everyone was on her back today and she was so close to snapped.<p>

"Where have you been?" Santana snappped striding into the chior room "First you weren't at practice and didn't answer your phone then i don't see you at lunch, what the hell Rach?"

"I didn't feel like playing football, my phones in my locker and i was with Finn at lunch, happy?" Rachel growled back and Santana frowned

"Why where you with Finn?"

"Because we where working on the song and then went for lunch!"

"Why are you being off with me?"

"I'm not"

"You need to stop acting like such a bitch and tell me whats going on?"

"I just dont feel like getting a fuck lecture today ok?" Rachel yelled jumping to her feet just as mercadies, Kurt and Sam walked into the room

"Ooh trouble in paridice?" Sam mumbled

"You can shut your guppy fucking mouth an'all"

"Alright, no need to snap at me!"

"I'll do more then snap at you, how does a black eye sound!" Rachel launched forward but before she could get to Sam Puck grabbed her waist.

"You need to calm down"

"No! You need to stop telling me what to do!" Rachel snapped pushing Puck away from her "You all need to stop telling me what to do!" Rachel turned to Mercadies and Kurt "And you two need to stop gossiping behind my back!"

"Rachel, please sit down" Mr Schue mumbled walking into the room, closely followed by the rest of the glee club.

"No, I'm fedup of everyone thinking they can tell me what to do. I'm sick of it ok!" Rachel barked running her hands over her face before her eyes locked with Quinn's, it wasn't for more than a few seconds but she could see the girl was still hurt but she didn't see hate.

"Maybe you should go home, Rachel? get some sleep or something"

"Fine, whatever, i was getting bored of this stupid club anyway"

"I'll drive you" Puck said standing up.

"No!" Rachel yelled, before softenign her voice "No, I just need a little space ok?" Puck nodded and Rachel patted his chest before turning and heading out of the school.

The footballer took out her phone when she was in her car and quickly texted Santana saying _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Expecially not at you'_

Rachel sat in her car for a few minutes, trying to get her head straight when her phone went off _'Hey, no worries, might have to start calling you the hulk though. You seem harmless and nice but when you're mad you're pretty damn scary! Just keep you chin up sweetie and we'll be over tonightxxthe last part was Britt'_

Rachel chuckled and began driving over to her house, frowning when there was a silver car outside her house than diffinetly didn't belong to either of her fathers.

Rachel hopped out of her car and walked into her house stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Russell sitting on the sofa "What is he doing here?"

"He came over looking for Quinn, we told him she left a few days ago but that you might know where she is!"

"Well i don't so get out!"

"Rachel!"

"No, dad get him out, _now_!"

"It's ok, I'm leaving" Russell said getting to his feet "I'll find her you know" The man mumbled as her walked past Rachel.

"You even think of laying a finger on her and i swear it will be the last move you ever make!" Rachel growled following after the man.

"I'm not scared of some little girl!"

"No, but how about the F.E.D's? Quinn might not want to go to them but i wont think twice about it!"

"Like they would believe some teenager over me"

"Maybe not but it will dent that all important reputation of yours. I might seem harmless but I'd do anything to protect the people i care about, whether that means trashing your rep or breaking your legs" Rachel grins slightly leaning against the door fram "Trust me dude, I'm not the only one who cares a lot about Quinn. There's other people out there who would quite happily rip you limb from limb!"

"You're really begining to be a huge pain in my ass, Berry"

"That's what i do best"Rachel said smiling before slamming her door closed in Russell's face and walking back into the front room.

"What was that about?" Rachel's dad asked and Rachel just shrugged.

"I'm going to bed"

"But you haven't had dinner"

"I don't want dinner" Rachel mumbled falling down onto her bed when she got into her room, when Quinn looked at her today she didn't look as angry as she did the night she found out, sure she was still angry but she looked more hurt and that wasn't any better

Rachel lay on her bed for about half an hour before an idea for a song pop into her head, the girl grabbed her phone and texted Finn_ 'I have an idea for a song! come over to mine after glee is over.'_

_'Sure thing, what's the song? are you ok? you seemed very... lets say psychopathic? in the chior room today'_

_'I'll tell you when you come over, it's not a Taylor Swift song though so unlucky. Yea i'm fine, call me when you're on your way over, I'm to sleep for a bit'_

Rachel sat her phone on the bed next to her before closering her eyes, quicky falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Brittany called speed walking to catch up with the other blonde who was heading to her locker "Quinn stop"<p>

Quinn sighed and turned to look at Brittany "What is it, Brittany?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine"

"No you're not!" Brittany said before Quinn could turn and walk away.

"Ok, so I'm not, why would you care?"

"Look, i know you're upset but Rachel didn't set out to hurt you, she wouldn't do that. She loves you Quinn"

"And how would you know that? You should know as much as i do that Santana loves playing with peoples emotions!"

"You have no right to say that! You're the one dating Sam, _again_, when you're clearly in love with Rachel!"

"I don't love Rachel" Quinn growled, slamming her locker closed.

"Bullshit, i saw the way you looked at her, i saw how you looked at her today when she was freaking out all you wanted to do was go over and hug her. You're hurt, i get that but Rachel didn't mean to hurt you and she sure as hell didn't trick you into falling in love with her, you've been in love with Rachel since freshman year"

"That's not the point, she lied to me! Santana lied to you!"

"But i know they did it with the best intentions in mind!"

"I don't care, Rachel lied to me, she lied to my face! I can't just let that go like you can" Quinn walked past Brittany and headed towards the exit.

"I don't get it, you're both hurting, you both look like you haven't slept in day's. Why wont you just talk to her"

"Just let it go, Brittany" Quinn called over her shoulder as she left the building.

Brittany sighed and began walking towards Santana's locker "Hey, you ok?" Santana asked when the blonde turned the corner and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yea, i just tried to talk to Quinn, she's really hurt, San" Brittany mumbled letting her head fall onto Santana's shoulder.

"I know, baby but she'll come round" Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist "I promise, everything will be ok"

Brittany nodded, "Do you want to come over to mine for a while before we go over to Rachel's?"

"Sure, lets go"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat nervously in the choir room waiting for Schue to stop his useless yammering and call her and Finn up to sing their song. Both Rachel and Finn had spend the night before and lunch working on the song.<p>

"Ok, so Finn, Rachel you guys have something for us"

"Uh..."

"Yea"Finn finished, smiling at Rachel before walking over to the drum set.

Rachel took a breath and headed over next to Finn, grabbing the acustic guitar "Are you sure about this, Finn?"

"We got this, Rach!"

"I'm kind of freakin' out"

"Trust me, we got this" Rachel nodded and pulling the guitar strap over her shoulder "Ready?"

"No"

"Ok, lets do this" Finn said and began tapping out the start off the song.

Brittany's eared instently pricked up at the sound, "I know this song" She mumbled into Santana's ear when Rachel began strumming out the chords "It's Jesse McCartney, Just so you know"

(**Rachel, **_Finn, **Both)**_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<strong><br>**_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move****  
><strong>**I can't look away**_****_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not****  
><strong>**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop******_

**Just so you know****  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
><strong>**Just so you know**_****_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<strong><br>**_**Do you want me to hide the feelings****  
><strong>**And look the other way**_****_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<strong>_

****Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<strong>**_****_

**This emptiness is killing me****  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>****I'm waiting here...been waiting here**_****_

_**_**Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now<br>Thought you should know  
>I've tried my best to let go of you<br>But I don't want to  
>I just gotta say it all<br>Before I go  
>Just so you know<strong>_  
><strong>_

Rachel finished the song, panting slightly and looking at Quinn waiting for any reaction out of the blonde.

"That was great Finn, Ra..." Schue stopped when Quinn shot out of her seat and stormed out of the class "What was that about?"

"None of your business!" Rachel snapped rushing out after the blonde "Quinn, hold up!" The diva yelled but Quinn never stopped "Quinn!" Nothing. "_Lucy!_" the made Quinn stop mid step.

"Just leave me alone, Rachel! I cant handle being near you right now!"

"I get it, i hurt you and i couldnt be more sorry about that. Look at me Quinn!"

"Leave. Me. Alone! I don't want to be near you dont you get that hobbit!" Rachel sighed and walked over to Quinn.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me and that you don't want to see me again then fine, I'll leave you alone and try and forget about us" Quinn glanced up at Rachel for a spill second before looking back at her feet "Until you can do that I'm not going to stop until you forgive me and know that I'm so sorry and whether you believe it or not i didn't mean to hurt you, i would never want to hurt you i was just so desperate for you to notice me and then Santana came up to me with that idea. I knew it probably wouldn't have ended well but i was deseprate, i thought you hated me..."

"I've never hated you" Quinn mumbled barely loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Rachel smiled "Good, because I'm going to prove to you that I'm worth you waisting your time on!" Rachel said before turning and heading towards the choir room before Quinn could utter a word.

"Where do you think you're going?" Schue asked when Rachel grabbed her bag and began heading for the door again.

"Uh, probably home, though i think i might stop off for a starbucks. You're more than welcome to join?"

"I didn't say you could leave, Rachel. Now sit back down"

"I don't think so, not really in the mood for this today, plus Finn and I have done our song, there's not reason for me to really hang around while you talk some crap about the 70's. Now if you'll excuse me i have a raspberry ice tea with my name on it just waiting in starbucks" Rachel left the room before Schue could even register what she had said.

She loved glee, really she did but she had to go home and figure out a way to get Quinn to forgive her, which was goign to be hard the girl couldn't even look at her but she would do everything short of having some astronaute fly up to space and rearrange the stars to spell out,'Quinn, i love you' which,really, would be an awesome idea if it was possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, yea my Internet is back! Finally, I apologize for the wait and this is probably the second last chapter, not sure though!**

**So I'm planning on working on a new fanfic and I was wondering what you guys would like so I have three choices and the one that is chosen the most I will write and put up some time in February.**

**a road trip fic, where Santana and Quinn get asked to go on a road trip with Puck and meet Rachel and Brittany.**

**A Boy!Rachel fic.**

**Or a fic where Santana and Rachel move south from California to Texas, meeting Brittany and Quinn.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, I don't know anything about the schedule for the NFL or varsity football, so I've probably got some, if not all, of my facts wrong in this and for that, I also apologize!**

**Read and review! Peace!**

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed, walking down the hallway towards her locker. Cheerios practice was awful, she couldn't concentrate, she wasn't so much mad at Rachel anymore, she was just hurt and scared. Scared that Rachel had actually managed to hurt her this much, scared that if she did forgive her Rachel would hurt her more than this and she just couldn't handle that.<p>

Quinn opened her locker frowning when there was two flowers sat in there, the blonde picked up the card

_'White Camellia, it means you're adorable which you are. Purple Hyacinth, it means I'm sorry, please forgive me and sorrow. I'm not going to give up 'til you either forgive me or tell me you don't love me. The flowers say it all, have a nice day, Quinn'_

Quinn's lip quirked slightly as she took the flowers out of her locker and smelled each of them "Who's buying you flowers?" a voice said making Quinn look up at a confused Sam.

"Uh, not sure I thought it was you" Quinn lied putting the flowers back into her locker along with the note.

"No, I bet its Finn again!"

"Just forget about it, I need to get going to class!" Quinn said walking past Sam and heading to her first class.

"So how did you get into her locker?" Puck asked as him and Rachel watched Quinn walk off.

"I'm handy with a nail file"

Puck chuckled "So you ready for the big game?"

"Big game?"

"Yea, against the falcons"

"Shit, I forgot about that!"

"Well you better be ready, its win or go home stages! If we win we get to the semi finals for the first time!"

"Sorry, I've been to hung up on Quinn and stuff, but I'll be ready!"

"Good, now lets get to class!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, where do you think you're going? We have Spanish" Puck called when Rachel began heading towards the school door.<p>

"I have something to do!"

"Well hang on!" Puck jogged to catch up with Rachel.

"You can go to Spanish if you like, Noah. I just have a little thing to do" Rachel smiled holding up her nail file.

"Ah, another flower"

"Nope! It's a stuffed dolphin"

"Why a dolphin?"

"Well we got to talking on Christmas Eve and she said that her favorite animal was a dolphin. Plus she's a huge Miami Dolphins fan so it seems like a good idea" Rachel said with a shrug as she opened her car door and pulled out a relatively large stuffed animal.

"Are you sure that will even fit in her locker?"

"Well if it doesn't I'll just leave it in her car" Rachel mumbled writing _'I remember you said you liked dolphins and are a Miami Dolphins fan so I would like you to meet flipper'_ on a sticky back note and sticking it to the dolphin.

"You can break into cars now?"

"Santana taught me a lot more than you know!" Rachel grinned over her shoulder at Puck as she made her way back into the school.

"You know Sam's pissed that Quinn has a _'secret admirer'_ though he has no idea it's you"

Rachel chuckled as she began picking Quinn's locker "The boy's a bigger idiot than Finn" Rachel said, smirking when the locker clicked open, the brunette pushed the dolphin into the locker only just managing to close it "Sorted, not lets head to Spanish Senor"

* * *

><p>"It's you, isn't it!"Sam growled walking angrily into Glee and point straight into Finn's face.<p>

"Huh?"

"Sending Quinn the flowers and that huge whale in her locker! You had your chance, man, just back off"

"I'm not the one sending Quinn anything dude, so how about back of and giving me so personal space "Finn barked standing up, pushing Sam back as he did so.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as she walked into the choir room.

"It's the jolly green giant here that's been sending you flowers and stupid stuffed toys!"

"Ok, one it wasn't a stupid stuffed toy, if you knew anything about me you would know why the person got my a dolphin out of all animals and two, its most definitely not Finn. How would Finn know the meaning off the flowers?"

"Flowers have meanings? I thought they were just pretty and smelt good..." The boy mumbled making Sam pushing him backwards

"Hey, what the fuck guppy mouth!" Rachel snapped rushing through the door of the choir room and shoving the blonde boy backwards.

"Fuck off, Rachel! This has got nothing to do with you!"

"You're yelling in my friends face, so yea, it kind of does have something to do with me!"

"This idiot has been sending my girlfriend flowers!" Sam said swinging a punch at Finn but the taller boy dodged it.

Rachel pushed against the boy's chest "No it wasn't Finn, It was me!" Rachel yelled stopping Sam from lunging for Finn again.

"What?" Sam mumbled confused at he looked between Rachel, Finn and Quinn.

"It's me! I sent Quinn the flowers and the stuffed dolphin!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Really, you're that much of an idiot you have to ask _why_?" Sam just looked at the diva, still confused. Rachel sighed, glancing over at Quinn who looked shocked "Because I'm in love with Quinn, OK? And its not like everyone in this room didn't know, I know it was you two who started the rumors" Rachel said pointing over at Tina and Mercedes.

"Wait, so you're in love with Quinn?"

Rachel groaned "You know what, I've told you everything you need, I'll give you a little while to get that little peroxide head of yours around it! I'm going to head out tell Schue I'm sick" Rachel said looking at Finn who nodded

"Sure thing, Rachel" Rachel nodded, brushing past a still confused Sam and out of the room.

"Rachel!" a voice called making Rachel stop mid step "Why?"

"Why what, Quinn?"

"Why did you do that? Tell everyone?"

"It's the truth, I wasn't going to lie about it"

"But now everyone knows"

"I know I was there" Rachel said, smiling a little as she turned to look at Quinn.

"I don't know what to say"

"I wasn't_ expecting_ you to say anything"

"Thank you, for the dolphin"

"No problem, just don't put him in the bath tub he's not that type of fish"

"Dolphins aren't fish they're..."

"Mamals" Rachel finished, grinning at Quinn "I know, I was testing you"

Quinn chuckled "I'm scared"

Rachel nodded "I know, just give me a little time to show you there's nothing to be scared of"

"I'm trying to forgive you Rachel but I just feel like you're going to hurt me again"

"You have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt you at all!"

"I know you didn't and that's why so scared. If you didn't mean to do it once you could do it again without meaning to"

"Love's supposed to hurt isn't it?"

"Surely not this bad"

"By the championship game!"

Quinn frowned "Huh?"

"I'll prove to you that there's nothing to be scared of by the end of the championship game"

"And what makes you so sure you're going to make it to the championship game?"

Rachel scoffed "Come on, haven't you seen me out there"

Quinn chuckled "I'll see you around Rachel"

"Yea" The diva mumbled turning on her heels and heading out to the parking lot

"Rachel! Rach!" Puck called running out of the school and over to Rachel "I got'em! Look!" the boy showed Rachel the pieces of paper in his hands, Rachel grinned.

"And here was me thinking there was no chance" the girl said wrapped her arms and legs around the boy "If I didn't love you before I sure as hell do now!"

"Hey!" the boy snapped making Rachel chuckle.

"How about I treat you to a Slushie?"

"To drink right?"

"Well I'm not going to throw it at you, not after this!"

"Then sure lets go"

It was Friday after noon and Quinn was heading to her locker to grab her water bottle before heading out to the field for the big qualifying game. The blonde wasn't expecting anything else from Rachel so she frowned when a piece of paper fluttered out of her locker when she opened it.

_'these are for if you do forgive me, I remember you saying you'd never actually been to a game so I got you these. And if you don't forgive me then you could take someone else. Just, please, anyone but Sam._

_Ps. I know its in Miami but its at spring break so we wouldn't have to worry about school.'_

Quinn frowned deeper looking over the note into her locker seeing two football tickets for the Miami Dolphin's V New York Jets

Quinn smiled, putting the tickets in her bag and headed out to the field, noticing Rachel, who was on the field joking around with Puck and Finn, instantly, Quinn could hear the diva's laugh all the way across the field and over the crowed and that made her laugh a little.

Coach blew her whistle effectively called the football team over to the side lines "Alright boys and Berry, we're so close to the championship game you can taste it but we're _not _there yet! you can't let your concentration slip now because it could easily be taking from us! Stay in formation and Kerofskey, Cooper keep by Puckerman's side. Berry you have to keep your head in the game and don't lose concentration like you have been in practice lately!"

"Sure thing, Coach" Rachel said, glancing over at Quinn who was already staring at her.

"That's it" a voice growled but before Rachel could react she was being shoved backwards "You have to back off ok Quinn's dating _me_ now!" Sam growled making Rachel grin up at him.

"Yea, she's dating you _now_ but she's used you once before who's to say she isn't doing it now? I'm not saying she's doing it to make me jealous but I just don't get why a perfect girl like that would go for... well whatever you are"

"Quinn's not gay and even if she was why would she go for a loser like you?"

"Well you've seen how well I play guitar right?" Rachel smirked and walked towards Sam, who nodded, the diva tiptoed until she could whisper into the boys ear "Well just think about what else these fingers would be good for"

Sam pushed his hands against Rachel's padded shoulders making the girl stumble backwards but she was back in Sam's face as soon as she caught her balance "Quinn isn't a dyke and you have to get that into your thick skull, she's never going to love you!"

"You're just pissed that I've already fucked one of your ex girlfriends and could have Quinn anytime I wanted!" Rachel barked, letting what the boy had said get to her.

"Enough!" The coach bellowed but neither teen moved, they both just stood there staring each other out "Evans, bench. Berry, field!"

"Sure, coach" Rachel mumbled pushing past Sam and onto the field

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Quinn growled, grabbing onto the edge of Sam's shoulder pad and dragging him into the start to the dug out.<p>

"What? she was staring at you all puppy eyes, what was I supposed to do?"

"Let it go?"

"Yea, like I was going to do that! she said she could have you anytime she wanted to, that she'd already fucked one of my ex girlfriends and she could have you anytime!"

"She said that?"

"Yea"

"And those were her exact words Sam?"

"Yes, you can ask Kerofsky he heard all of it!"

Quinn frowned turning on her heels and walking over to where the cheerios stood, grabbing Santana by the collar and dragging her away "What the fuck? Get your paws off me!" The Latina growled pushing Quinn away from her.

"Did you and Rachel s-sleep together?"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth! You owe me at least that much!"

"No, Quinn! Rachel and I didn't sleep together"

"You're my best friend Santana, now tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth! Rachel and I only kissed once in privacy and that was because she said she'd never kissed a girl, that's all Quinn!"

"Then why did she just say that you guys had to Sam?"

"Sam obviously said something to get to her! Look, Q, what happened with Rachel and I, it meant nothing ok? But you're not going to believe that are you, because you're looking for any excuse to not date Rachel, you're looking for a reason to fall out of love with her, but it doesn't _work_ that way ok? You love her and if you clam in a few weeks you just feel out of love with her then I know that's bull shit 'cause if you love someone, like_ really_ love them, you're never going to fall out of love with them and if you do you never really love them!"

"You're right" Quinn mumbled looking over her shoulder to the field where Rachel was stood, still looking pretty angry.

"Damn straight I am, you're never going to find someone who loves you like Rachel does but if you don't love her then don't bother" Santana said making Quinn look at her "But you are in love with her, I can see it in your eyes"

Quinn nodded, looking back at Rachel who was standing waiting for the ref to do the toss, her helmet clutched in her right hand and her left hand was on her hip as she stood in the perfect diva pose.

"Go on" Santana coaxed and Quinn didn't need to be told twice, the blonde turned and jogged over to Rachel, spinning the diva around and pressing her lips onto Rachel's making Rachel squeak in surprise "Hi" Rachel breathed, looking down at Quinn who still had her eyes closed. Everything was quiet, no one was paying any attention to the coin flip any more most of the hocked students were just staring at the girls on the field.

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"I'm so sorry, I've been pathetic these past few weeks, I was scared and hurt and trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening, that I wasn't in love with you but I am, I always have been!"

There was a half howl half 'yes' holler from Puck and Finn, then from Santana and Brittany and before they knew it most of the crowed was yelled.

"Not really what I expecting when I came out" Quinn mumbled making Rachel grin.

"I thinking they always knew Fabgay" Quinn chuckled pushing lightly on Rachel's padded shoulders

"You'd better go, it looks like you guys won the toss!"

"Can I take you out after?"

"Only if you win"

Rachel smiled and nodded "So where do you want to go?"

"You're so full of yourself" Quinn said biting down on her lip to try and stop herself from smiling.

"Berry, stop condoling with me Cheerio, I need her here now!" Sue yelled through her mega phone and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

_"_Conodling?"

"I have no idea but I'd better go" Quinn smiled before turning and heading over to the sidelines.

"Think about where I'm taking you after we win" Rachel called and Quinn just grinned over her shoulder at the diva as she reached the sidelines.

"Berry!" Coach yelled snapped Rachel out of her daze and making her jog over to the team who were getting into formation.

"You ready to kick some ass Rach?" Puck said grinned at the smaller girl.

"My night pretty much depends on it"

* * *

><p>Rachel was in formation waiting for the rest of her team to get ready, she glanced up at the clock see that there was just under half a minute left of the game and it was a tie.<p>

The diva huffed when the whistle blow signaling that the coach had called at time out, Rachel pulled her helmet over her head not even bothering to fix her hair, she was way to tired.

"Ok so we have just under half a minute to gain a touch down and we have to change our tactics, Rachel you've been on your back to much in this game"

"Well she's been on her back a lot recently" Puck grinned making Rachel chuckle her helmet at him.

"It's number 17, its like he can read my mind of something"

"Well we're going to switch you sides, so you will playing on the left instead of the right, and when the ball is snapped back you will hang back for a bit, let the blockers go after Skip, and then take off. Puck with lob the ball to you when you're half way down the field then its all up to you small fry"

"Ah, so no pressure then?" Rachel mumbled rolling her eyes and glancing over at Quinn who was smiling at her.

_'you can do it'_ the blonde mouthed to Rachel making the brunette smile and nod

"Ok, let go get to the championship game?"

Puck grinned, pushing the helmet back into the girls hands "Lets go get you your date tonight"

"You do know she's only doing this for you right? She doesn't give a shit about the championship game" Santana said walking up next to Quinn whose eyes were following Rachel onto the field.

"Thank you" Quinn mumbled turning to look at Santana, "Thank you for not letting me just run and hide"

Santana shrugged "Has much as I don't show it I care about both of you"

"N'aww when did you get so soppy"

"Fuck you Fabray!"

Quinn smiled, turning back to the field where Rachel and Puck where standing Puck had a grip of Rachel face guard giving the girl a pet talk.

"Now, just think of it this way, if you don't get this touch down, you're not getting your leg over tonight!" Puck said, grabbing a hold of Rachel's face guard and shaking it lightly "And you wanna make lady babies with Fabray, right?_ RIGHT_?"

"Worst pet talk ever" Rachel mumbled and Puck howled out a laugh.

"Seriously though, I know you can do this, don't crack under the pressure"

"We got this dude!"

"H'yea we do" the boy slapped the side of Rachel helmet before both teens got into formation "28, 72, hut"

The ball was snapped back and Rachel hung back a little as Skip ran forward but both blockers didn't follow him, only one did and the other was heading right for Rachel. The diva thought fast and glanced over at Puck before running behind him taking the ball as he passed it off to her.

There really wasn't that far to run, 15 yards at the most, but it was just getting past the defense, the small girl ran dodging a defender and jumping over ones hands as he went for her feet and then it was just a straight run, but she did have a huge defender on her tail so she just hoped she could stay in front of him long enough to at least slide into the Nzone.

"She's going to do it" Brittany said her eyes fixed on the footballer just like Santana's and Quinn's were.

All three girls smiles dropped from their faces when the tall footballer on Rachel's tail slammed into her back, sending the girl down hard on the floor the boy landing on top of her, the crowed erupted into cheers because the ball and Rachel had landed in the Nzone but Quinn knew something when wrong when Rachel didn't get up.

The blood drained from her face and she took off towards the girl, sliding onto her knees when she reached her "Rachel" Quinn said but the girl's eyes were shut, and didn't even flicker at the sound of her name "Rachel, wake up please!" Quinn begged just as Puck ran over "She's not waking up, Puck. Why isn't she waking up!" The blonde looked up at the boy through clouded eyes.

"Rach, hey come on shorty wake up!" the crowed had stopped cheering now that they had realized something was wrong and coach was running over paramedics in tow.

"Is she awake?" Coach asked and the paramedics knelt down next to Rachel.

"Does she look like she's awake!" Quinn snapped.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to step back" one of the paramedics said.

"Like hell I am!"

"Quinn, come here" Puck said dragging the girl to her feet, at first the blonde fought but finally gave up and shoved her head into the boys chest, chewing on her thumb nail to try and her from crying but a few tears rolling down her cheek anyways.

"Rachel, can you hear me sweetie?" the paramedic said but Rachel didn't respond "You keep a hold off her neck and I'll try and get the helmet off, do _not_ let her head move"

The other paramedic nodded and slipped his hands under Rachel's helmet nodding again signaling for the woman to begin to take off the helmet. Once the helmet was off the woman began shinning her light into Rachel's eyes "Go get the stretcher over here, we have to take her to the hospital"

"What, is she ok?" Quinn snapped trying to get out of Puck's grip but he didn't let her go.

"We wont know until we get her to the hospital but her vitals seem great"

"Well what's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?"

"I think on the fall down she hit her head on the grass and it's knocked her out, we're not sure about any other injures we will have to wait till we get to the hospital to see if she has hurt her ribs"

the man ran over with the stretcher and two extra paramedics, one wrapped a neck brace around Rachel's neck "Ok, one two three" two paramedics lifted Rachel while one slipped the stretcher under her limp body.

"Can someone come in the ambulance with her?" Quinn said following the paramedics as they walked towards the ambulance.

"Yes, but just one"

Quinn turned to look at Puck "You go, Santana, Brittany and I will meet you there" Quinn nodded, jumping in the back of the ambulance where the workers had already connected Rachel to a heart rate machine and when inserting a drip into her arm.

"What does she need that for!"

"She's just played a full football game, she'll be dehydrated!"

Quinn just nodded sitting down on the seat next to Rachel, taking the smaller girls hand into her own "I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't made it seem like I would only go out with you if you won then you wouldn't of felt like you had to do that! But I would of went out with you, win or not" Quinn said looking at the girl for any sigh of a reacting "Rachel, please just do something to show that you can hear me!" a few more tears rolled down the blondes face when Rachel didn't do anything, "Please" the girl whispered, pressed her lips onto the corner of Rachel's mouth her eyes shooting to the heart rate monitor that showed Rachel's heart had sped up a little.

Quinn smiled, if she needed anymore proof that Rachel loved her, which she didn't, that was it right there.

The blonde looked over at the paramedic who was frowning slightly "What? What's wrong? Is that, like, not normal or something?"

"No, its normal, I think. Its never really happened before but its an automatic reaction to the person you love kissing you"

"So it's a good thing?"

"It shows she's aware of what's going on around her"

Quinn nodded looking down at Rachel "I love you sweetie, I don't want you thinking that I never did, I was just scared and you know why. I'm still scared now, I don't know how my parents, my _dad _is going to react to this, but I don't care anymore because I hurt to much staying away from you!" Quinn said just as the ambulance jumped to a halt

Quinn followed the group into the hospital her hand gripped tightly onto Rachel's "Ok, miss you can't go any farther"

"You're kidding right? I need to know if she's ok!"

"We're taking her for a scan on her head and then check out the rest of her, I will come and tell you how she is as soon as we have everything"

"I don't want her waking up on her own"

"I'm sorry miss, you just cant come any farther" Quinn nodded, deciding she wasn't going to win the argument, and walked over to the waiting room, sitting down on the seats and letting her head fall into her hands. She knew Rachel wasn't going to die but there was still a chance she was seriously hurt which scared Quinn to her wits end.

"Fabray, how is she?" Santana said rushing over and kneeling down in front of her, Quinn just shrugged and Santana grabbed her cheeks forcing her to look up at her. The Latina looked from Quinn's right eye to her left and back again trying to find something, anything that would tell her if Rachel will be ok "Talk to me, Q?"

"Uh, they're taken her to her a head scan but she reacted, what I kissed her, her heart rate sped up, she knew who I was!"

"That's a good thing right"

Quinn nodded "What if she's still really hurt though?"

"She's going to be ok, Quinn!" Santana said, looking up into the blonde's eyes as the taller blonde rubbed her back.

Quinn nodded pulling Santana into a hug, the Latina hugged her back sitting down on the seat on the opposite side of Quinn as Brittany.

It was bout an hour and a half before anyone came out to speak to the group about Rachel

"She's ok right?"

"Well apart from conclusion and two cracked ribs, she's fine"

"Can we see her?"

"She's asleep right now but you can go and wait for her to wake up, just through that door third on your right"

Quinn didn't even wait for him to finish before rushing through the door and into the room the man had said, stopping short at the sight of Rachel laying in the bed, her skin paler than usually, a drip hanging from her arm. Even though it wasn't really anything major it still hurt Quinn seeing the girl she loves look so small. The girl tentatively walked over to the bed.

"Ray?" she whispered and the diva's eyes twitched slightly but stayed closed "Sweetie it's me, Quinn"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open slightly but closed again when the light reached them, once she'd gotten used to the light she looked over at Quinn frowning slightly "Honey, have you been crying?" the diva rasped, resting her hand on Quinn's cheek.

The blonde chuckled "Only you could forget that you're in hospital and care about someone else"

"That's why you're crying? Quinn, I'm fine"

"I thought you were going to die"

"And I'm the dramatic one?" Rachel teased making Quinn chuckle again.

"This isn't really how I expected our first date to be"

Rachel smiled "Noah come here" she said making the boy walk farther into the room, Rachel whispered something into his ear and the boy nodded heading out of the room.

"What did you just say to him?"

"You'll see" Rachel smiled lacing her fingers through Quinn's "I know you would of went out with me whether we won or not"

"You could hear me?"

Rachel nodded "Sweetie, this isn't your fault"

"I feel like it was, I feel like if I hadn't said that you wouldn't of felt like you had to win"

"I love you" Rachel said deciding there was nothing she could say to convince Quinn otherwise.

"I love you, too" Quinn smiled just ask Puck came back onto the room setting two packets of chips, two boxes of nerds and two cans of soda on the bed "What's this?"

"Our date, it's a picnic… of sorts"

Quinn chuckled, "You're such a dork"

"Yea, but is this a good enough first date, considering I can't actually leave bed"

"The best kind of dates are when you don't leave bed" Quinn said grinning at Rachel

"Quinn Fabray" Rachel gasped and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You think Sam didn't let me what you whispered to him?"

"Oh, sorry I couldn't help mys…"

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind"

"Yea?" Rachel asked chewing lightly on her bottom lip.

"Yea, I'm just glade I wasn't the only one thinking about it"

"Definitely not"

Quinn grinned, taking a drink of her soda "When are they letting you out and when will your ribs be heeled?" she asked and Rachel got why she was asking.

"Tomorrow and who cares about my ribs, I'm sure they'd be fine" Rachel flirted, trying to sit up on her elbows but hissed in pain and fell back on to the pillow.

"Yea, I don't think you'd be fine but nice try"

Rachel smiled "Come up here" she said moving a little to the left, making enough room for Quinn.

"Am I aloud?"

"Who cares?" Quinn smiled slipping her shoes off and climbing into the bed next to Rachel, letting the smaller girl rest her head on her shoulder.

"Rachel?"

"Hum?" a sleepy girl breathed and Rachel just had to smile.

"Will you go to the dolphins game with me"

"For sure!"

"Perfect" Quinn whispered, placing a kiss on top of Rachel's head before closing her eyes to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, yea this is just kind of like a filler chapter I guess, and the next chapter will most likely be the last.**

**As for the story's I asked you to choose from, I will probably do them all at one point but just let me know which one you want to see first?**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Dobby. You're heavy!" Santana huffed to the girl who she was carrying bridle style towards said girls house. She didn't even know <em>why<em> she was carrying Rachel, the girls feet worked fine, it was just her ribs that were busted.

"Ooh charming, have a pop at the cripple!"

"Your feet are fine, why am I even carrying you?"

"Pay back!"

"For what?"

"Everything! now, walk monkey, walk!"

"Oooh you are so asking for it, Berry!"

Rachel just chuckled, groaning slightly when Santana rested her on the sofa "Britt's and Quinn will be over soon, they just went to pick you up painkillers" Rachel nodded letting Santana slowly lift up her legs before sitting on the sofa and laying them across her lap "You scared the shit out of me, you know?" Rachel looked down at her hands, not really knowing what to say "I felt sick, like I was honestly about to throw up when you didn't get up, or even move, when that idiot got off of you"

"I'm sorry, but hey we're in the championship game"

"Ooh no _you_ are not playing any championship game!"

"What?"

"You're not playing the championship, your ribs are busted, you've not to do anything for the next few months and even if your ribs were fine you _promised_ me you wouldn't play if you got hurt"

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course I'm not kidding!"

"I'm not _quitting _football!"

"You promised me, if you got hurt, like hospitalized hurt, you'd quit and as far as I'm aware you were in hospital last night, no?"

"Well what if I don't quit?"

"You really think I'm the only one who will tell you to quit? Quinn and Brittany will to. I bet even Puckerman and Hudson will tell you to quit!"

"Well I'm not quitting and _you_ cant make me!" Rachel snapped just as Brittany and Quinn walked into the living room.

"What's going on?"

"_she_, is going back on her promise!" Santana snapped standing up a little to fast making Rachel's legs fall off of her. The smaller brunette yelped in pain, grabbing lightly onto her ribs "Shit, sorry! Are you alright?"

Even though she was in an insane amount of pain, Rachel couldn't help but grin up at Santana "What happened to the Lima Heights chick?"

"You're an asshole" Santana said as a matter of fact before turning to Quinn "Get your girl under control!"

Quinn grinned at that, liking the sou nd of Rachel being _'her girl'_ "You ok?" Quinn asked, kneeling down in front of Rachel.

"Yea, I could totally kick her ass if I wasn't crippled!"

"Yea, whatever! Britt's and I are going to get our mack on, Quinn you're welcome to join since Rachel will be crippled for the next month"

"Fuck you!" Rachel bit back and Santana just grinned.

"Uh…" Quinn breathed pretending to think about it.

"Quinn!" the diva squeaked and Quinn just laughed.

"I'm kidding"

"We're going"

"Good!"

"Slut"

"Whore! Bye Britt!" Brittany waved goodbye and the couple left.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, you?"

Quinn nodded "I'm great"

Rachel smiled moving forward on the sofa so that there was a space big enough for Quinn to lay with her "Come lay up here with me for a while before my dads get back?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, please Quinn?" the blonde smiled and nodded, climbing carefully over Rachel, laying flash against the girls back but kept her hands by her side "Quinn"

"Humm?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, grabbing onto Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together before draping it over her side.

"Are you sure this isn't hurting you?" Quinn asked leaning up on her elbow, rested her head in her hand and looked down at the diva.

"Would you still be here now? If I hadn't got hurt?" Rachel asked, ignoring Quinn's question.

"I told you before the game, before you got hurt, that I love you and everyone knows now so why wouldn't I be here?"

"I was just making sure" Quinn nodded pressing her lip onto the side of Rachel's head "Are you moving back in?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually people date for a while before they movie in together" the blonde said with a grin.

"Well, _usually,_ people don't argue for two years before they start dating"

"Touché"

"So will you movie back in?"

"And your dads will be ok with that? Considering they know we're dating now?"

"We'll just get told to keep the doors open"

"They wont have to worry about that" the blonde mumbled, licking her lips before bringing them down just inch's from Rachel's "At least not until your ribs are better"

Rachel huffed out a puff of air as if someone had just punched her in the stomach "I think I might just hate you a little bit"

"No you don't" the cheerleader said, laying her head on her arm and playing with a strand of Rachel's hair with her free hand "Did you meant what you said, about not quitting football"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do but if its something that makes you happy then what kind of girlfriend would I be?"

Rachel grinned "Who says you're my girlfriend? You're movie to fast for me Quinn"

Quinn chuckled shoving her face into the other girl's hair "You know Santana was right?"

"'bout what?"

"You are an asshole" Rachel just rolled her eyes, moving farther against Quinn, wanting to get some sleep before her dads get home and make her explain _everything_ "Rachel?"

"Humm?"

"Will you go out with me?" the girl asked making Rachel turn, painfully, until she was on her side facing the blonde.

"Like a date?"

"Like a date" Quinn confirmed, running her fingertips lightly down Rachel's face "Not tonight, but how about Friday? You might be feeling a little better by then and it will give me a little time to figure out what to do"

"Quinn you don't have to _do_ anything, as long as you're there that's all that matters to me"

"When you were with Finn you were always moaning about how he never did anything for you, I'm not going be so ignorant"

"That's different. I only wanted Finn to do things for me so that I could at least feel something for him to prove I wasn't in love with you"

"Well still, its our first date, I want it to be special"

"I will be special as long as you're there"

"Don't be soppy, we're doing something special whether you like it or not"

Rachel smiling, running her hands through the blonde's hair "I love you"

"I love you to" Quinn mumbled and was about to lean forward to kiss the other girl when someone cleared their throat behind them, Quinn sat up straight, careful not to hurt Rachel, to see the two Berry men standing "Hi" was all Quinn could get out and Rachel just chuckled.

"Dad, daddy I thought you wouldn't be back for a few hours"

"We weren't supposed to be, but we left early so that we could come back and see how our little girl was doing but she seems to be completely fine"

"So how long has this been going on"

"Properly, since last night" Rachel said and her dad narrowed his eyes.

"And how about not properly?"

"Its kind complicated"

"I'm sure I can grasp it"

"Ok, well our first kiss was on new years but we got into an argument the next day and haven't really spoken to each other 'til yesterday"

"So that's why you moved out so abruptly Quinn?"

The blonde nodded "Sorry I didn't say bye or thank you"

"It's fine, Quinn. How have you been?"

"Uh, y-yea fine, thank you"

"Actually dad, daddy, I was wondering if Quinn could, maybe, move back in"

"Different rooms?" Rachel's dad said, narrow his eyes at Rachel.

"Course"

"Doors open at all times?"

"Dad!" Rachel whined, sticking her burning face into Quinn's neck.

The blonde smiled, looking up at the men in front of her "Of course Mr. Berry"

Both men rolled their eyes "Quinn, just because we haven't seen you in a while doesn't mean you have to stop call us by our names"

"Sure thing" Quinn smiled, looking down at Rachel who was already staring up at her "I'll go over to Mercedes' soon, will you be ok here on your own"

"No I want to come with you"

"But you're crippled, you made Santana carry you out of the hospital"

"Yea, that was just because I knew she would do it"

Quinn smiled "You don't have to come, I will come back"

"Yea, I know you will but it's my first chance to show you off"

Quinn chuckled "Fine, but you are not carrying anything"

"But…"

"No but's on this one, you're hurt"

"Fine, when are you going over?"

"Now, if you want?"

"Sure, let's go" Rachel slowly sat up, wincing slightly when the pain shot through her ribs.

"I really think you should stay here, Ray"

"I'm fine"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak when she saw Rachel's dad's shaking their heads "There's no point Quinn"

Quinn nodded, standing up and holding out her hand for Rachel to take "Do you have your cell and I'll call her?"

Rachel took out her cell phone once she was on her feet and handed it to Quinn, who called Mercedes as they walked out of the house

"Rachel! Are you ok?"

"'Cades, It's Quinn but yea Rachel is fine. Are you home?"

"Ooh, hey girl. Yes I'm home, why?"

"Uh, I'm coming over for my things, if that's ok?"

"Ah, moving in with your girlfriend are you? Now that's something I never though I'd say, Quinn Fabray has a girlfriend"

"Yes, ok and she's not my girlfriend"

"You're kidding right? Everyone saw you guys kiss you cant deny it anymore"

"No I mean I haven't asked her yet"

"Well what's taking you so long?"

"I am not having this conversation when she is sitting right next to me" Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked, smirking at Quinn.

"None of your business" Quinn said shifting the car into drive and began driving the short distance to Mercedes house.

"You do want to move in don't you? I didn't like force you into it?"

"Getting to wake up and go to sleep with you less then ten steps away from me? I can't think of anywhere better to be"

"Who knew you were such a soft"

"But shh, don't tell anyone" Quinn said pulling up outside Mercedes house "Do you want to stay here?"

"I'll come in with you, cheer you on and stuff"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Great" she mumbled as she got out of the car and walked round to Rachel's side, holding her hand out to help the diva out of the car.

"Thank you" the brunette said surprising Quinn a little when instead of taking her hand out of Quinn's she laced their fingers together "This is ok isn't it?"

"Of course it is"

Rachel nodded and both girls began walking towards the house, knocking on the door when they got there.

"Quinn, you live here, you don't have to knock" Mercedes said, before looking down at their joined hands "Not your girlfriend, huh?"

"Don't start, why don't you and Rachel go catch up or something and I'll go get my things"

"Are you sure I can't help you"

"You can hardly walk Rachel. Just go there's hardly anything, it will only take five minutes"

Rachel nodded, following Mercedes into the front room "So how are you feeling, Rachel?"

"Kinda awesome"

"Even though you, like, broke your ribs?"

"Ooh that, no that sucks"

Mercedes chuckled "So how long have you been crushing on Fabray?"

"Pretty much since I first laid eyes on her"

"But she was a complete bitch to you?"

"Yea, she explained that to me"

Mercedes nodded "So why haven't you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

"We've already said we love each other I don't need to ask her"

"Of course you need to ask her!"

"Why?"

"'Cause its just what you have to do, Rach!"

"But…"

"No buts it's a must"

"Really?"

Mercedes nodded "Yes, really" Rachel frowned and nodded "So, you and Santana, what was that?"

"Complicated, but we're friends"

"Kurt and I are sorry, for spreading those rumors"

"It's cool, no one ever said anything to me anyways, because I was dating Santana"

Mercedes smiled but stopped when there was a crash upstairs.

"Son of a bitch" Quinn mumbled before yelling "I'm ok"

"What did you break?"

"Almost my freakin' leg!" the girl snapped fumbling down stairs with her bags "You ready to go?"

Rachel nodded, getting up off the sofa with a little help from Mercedes, and headed towards the door.

"Now you kids behave yourself!" Mercedes called as the couple walked towards the car.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, opening the door for Rachel before throwing her bags in the back seat and getting in the driver's side "Can I just ask _how _you almost broke your leg?"

"Mercedes' dog tends to lounge outside my room, I tripped over it when I was walking out"

"Ah" Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"I don't know, you're quieter than before"

"No, I'm fine"

Quinn nodded "Ok, back to your house"

"My dad's are out"

"Rachel…"

"Hey, I meant so we could watch movies and stuff" Rachel said, holding her hand up in defense.

Quinn just nodded, turning the radio on, she really didn't want to have this conversation again. She wanted to have sex with Rachel, of course she did, but the girl was hurt so she couldn't without hurting the brunette.

Quinn pulled up outside the house and got out of the car "Are you sure I can't help you, Quinn?"

"No, you can just open the door"

Once both girls where inside and Quinn had dumped her bags in the spare room they went into Rachel's room to watch a movie.

"So what horrible horror did you pick this time?"

"Trick 'r treat"

"You know its kind of sick how many horrors you watch"

"Yea, well just remember I know how to kill someone and get away with it" the diva said smirking over at Quinn and she lying down next to the girl.

Quinn smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips onto Rachel's, who automatically kissed back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her so that she was hovering over the diva "Rachel…"

"I'm fine Quinn, my ribs are ok"

Quinn didn't say anything, she just pressed her lips back onto Rachel's and began running her finger tips lightly up Rachel's thigh, over the girls hip and purposely over her ribs making Rachel hiss in pain "Something tells me your ribs aren't ok" the blonde said, pulling her lips away from Rachel's an inch or two.

"You do want this right? Us I mean?"

"Of course, why do you think I don't?"

"Well I mean..." Rachel just shrugged

"Ah, Mercedes said something to you didn't she? What did she say?"

"Nothing"

"Rachel, tell me?" Quinn mumbled, leaning on her elbows and running her hand through Rachel's hair "If it's about going back to Sam, I was hurt and it was reflex for me"

"No its has nothing to do with Sam. Its just she said something about being girlfriends…'

"Ah, that. And you thought because I hadn't asked you that this isn't what I want?"

"kind of"

Quinn smiled "Baby, I love you, I've told you that, I didn't think I had to ask but ok. Rachel Berry, will you make me the happiest girl ever and be my girlfriend"

"You're cheesy!" Rachel said grinning up at Quinn.

"You love me"

"Yea I do" Rachel mumbled pulling the blondes lips back to hers.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes"

Quinn grinned "Cool"

"You look like Finn"

"Ha ha, always the funny one"

"I love you" Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair "So, so much"

"I love you too" Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips "But we are _not_ doing this, not while you're hurt"

"Remind me, how long do ribs normally take to heal?"

"Uh, about a few months"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Quinn chuckled "Just stop thinking about it, sweetie" Quinn said laying back on her back and pulling the smaller girl towards you.

"Like I can stop thinking about it, when you're next to me, being all hot and stuff" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's shoulder, dragging her nails lightly across the skin of Quinn's stomach.

"Humm, get some sleep, Ray"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry!**

**I know it has been forever but college kind of takes over and I couldn't really get motivated to write this and I don't know why, so thats why it sucks!**

**I also have tumblr, no 100% sure how to use it but follow me anyways : )- .com/**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rachel! If you don't wake up we'll miss the flight!" Quinn said jumping onto the bed.<p>

"Humm, Quinn its, like, 5 am go away" Rachel mumbled pushing her palm against Quinn's cheek.

"Come, Rach, we're going to Miami" Quinn all but yelled, shaking Rachel lightly "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Uh, god, ok I'm awake" Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes before opening them to a grinning Quinn.

"I think Brittany, Santana and Puck are driving down during the week"

"Have you had a load of suger or something this morning?"

Quinn shook her head "I am about to spend a week with you in Miami and go to a football game, I'm a little excited!"

Rachel smiled "When's the flight?"

"Three hours"

"Quinn" Rachel groaned falling back on to the bed but before she could turn onto her stomach Quinn crawled up and straddled her hips.

"We have to be there two hours before the flight though!"

"Fine, ok, I'm getting up" Rachel sat back up again, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"You have to get ready, your dad's are taking us to the airport in ten minutes"

Rachel nodded "Well I would get dressed but you know, you're on top of me"

"You're saying that like you don't like it"

"I didn't say that" Rachel smiled putting her hands one Quinn's cheeks "But you're going to have to get off me if you want me to get ready!"

"Ok" Quinn pecked Rachel on the lips before getting off of her "I'll be down stairs waiting for you"

Rachel climb out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats, an old shirt and a hoodie, figuring there was not point in dressing up if she was going to be spending five and a half hours on a plane.

Rachel quickly got dressed, quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth before stumbling down stairs

"Finally" Her dad groaned getting up from his seat "I'll take the bags out"

"Ok" Rachel mumbled walking up behind Quinn who was sitting on the sofa and wrapping her arms around her neck "Morning"

"It only counts as morning if you've slept" Quinn mumbled leaning her head back on Rachel's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the brunettes forearms.

"You haven't slept?"

Quinn shook her head "I was to excited"

Rachel chuckled "Quinn, you should have came in and woke me, we could have watched movies or something"

"I did come in, but you looked really peaceful so I just left you to sleep and woke up Santana instead"

"Ooh bad move"

"Yup, she was kinda of yell whispering down the phone at me 'cause britt was asleep next to her"

"She is so going to kick your ass next time she sees you" Quinn just shrugged "You're going to fall asleep on the plane aren't you?"

"Probably"

"Girls lets go" Rachel's daddy said peeking his head into the house before heading back down to the car.

"Come on" Rachel said pecking Quinn in the cheek before turning and following her dad out the door, Quinn dragged her heels behind her.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, dad, stop fussing"

"Ok, well lets go" the man said holding the door open for the girls to get in the car before closing it and getting into the drivers seat.

"How can you still be so active after not sleeping all night" Rachel asked putting her hand on Quinn's knee to stop it bouncing.

"I have a confession to make"

"Yea?"

"I'm scared of flying"

"Really?"

Quinn nodded "I freak out before the plane even starts moving"

"Don't worry about it, its only five and a half hours"

"Yea but it only takes a second for everything to go wrong"

Rachel rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into Quinn's and resting her head on the blondes shoulder "You know that flying is the safest way of traveling"

"Really?" Quinn asked looking down at Rachel with a frown.

Rachel nodded "And you're more likely to get kicked by a donkey than be in a plane crash"

"Ok, how do you even know that?"

"Something's telling me it was on the discovery channel one time, but I'm not sure. It's true though, Google it"

"It's fine I believe you" the blonde said resting her head on top of Rachel's as she fiddled with the divas fingers "Your ribs seem a lot better"

"It had been, like, two months Quinn"

"Yea but the doctor said it could take up to four months for them to heel properly"

"Yea well I have a good reason to will them to heel didn't I?" Rachel said grinning up at Quinn who grinned back.

Rachel was about to push her lips to Quinn's when her dad piped up "Ooh yea, and what was that?"

"Uh, football practice"

"So that's what kids are calling it these days"

"Daddy!" Rachel groaned, stuffing her facing into Quinn's neck.

"We're kidding sweetie"

"We're just glad you're not dating that Hudson boy anymore"

"Yea, that boy was an idiot"

"Dad, daddy stop. I haven't been dating Finn for, like, half a year"

"I know but we just meant we that we're glad you're dating Quinn now"

Rachel smiled, looking up at Quinn "Yea, me to"

Quinn grinned bringing her lips down until they were inches away from Rachel "I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel pecked Quinn on the lips, letting her head fall back onto Quinn's shoulder.

"So what are you planning on doing when you're in Miami"

"Probably get high and go to a strip club" Rachel mumbled making her dad whip his head round and her daddy almost crash the car "I'm kidding, Santana, Brittany and Puck are driving down during the week and we have the game to go to other than that, I'm not sure what we're doing but there will be no drugs or strippers"

"I wouldn't be so sure that there will be no strippers if Noah Puckerman is going to be there"

"Well there will be no strippers for us at least"

"Good" Leroy said pulling up outside the airport "And you're sure you have everything?"

"Yea Daddy!" Rachel rolled her eyes as she and Quinn climbed out of the car and walked round to grab their bags

"Look after our baby Quinn"

"Promise" Quinn swore looking down at Rachel with a smile before looking back at the two men.

"In fact, Rachel you look after Quinn, we like her better anyways"

"Charming" Rachel gasped and Quinn just chuckled

"We're kidding, you guys better go and check in. are you sure you don't need us to come with you?"

"No dad, well be ok"

Both men nodded, wrapping their arms around the girls "Behave!"

"We will" Rachel said as the men pulled back "We'll call you when we're there"

the men nodded, watching the girl's head into the airport "And remember, no strippers!" Leroy yelled

"Ooh god" Rachel mumbled covering her face with her hand and Quinn just laughed.

"That was your own fault for trying to take the mick out of them in the car" Quinn said running her hand down Rachel's arm before linking their hands together "Are you looking forwards to this?"

"A week in a place that I love with the girl that I love, yea I'm looking forward to it!"

Quinn smiled "Well lets go check in"

"Hey, calm down" Rachel said taking a hold of Quinn's shaking hand.

"Sorry"

"It's ok sweetie. You have nothing it worry about, nothing is going to happen"

"How do you know that?"

"Sixth sense?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smile tugging on her lips but it stopped being the plane jolted forward and began heading to the runway.

Rachel squeaked when Quinn's hand turned into a vice grip around hers "Sorry" Quinn mumbled again.

"Quinn, look at me" Quinn did as she was told, turning to look at Rachel "It's ok, we're ok, I wont let anything happen to you"

Quinn nodded "You're right, there's nothing to worry about"

"Then why are you still shaking?"

"I'm terrified"

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled "Get some sleep, it will be over before you know it"

Quinn took and deep breathe and clamped her eyes shut "What are you so scared of?"

"The plane crashing" Quinn said like it was the more obvious thing in the world.

"Yea but why, incase you die?" Quinn just shook her head making Rachel frown "Then what?"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked over into Rachel's "That if it does crash, I survive and you don't"

"That's not going to happen" Rachel said quickly pecking Quinn on the lips "'Sides I'm a ninja, I'd get us both out of this plane before the pilots even know what's going down"

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes "God, I love you"

Rachel smiled "So what do you want to do in Miami?"

"South beach!"

"Yea, well that's a given, anything else?"

Quinn shrugged "I've never been to Miami before, I don't know what there is to do"

"I know I few things we can do. You like wildlife right? Well there's the everglades, you can see wild crocs and maybe a manatee or two"

"Really?"

Rachel nodded, "And there are like aquariums and zoo's"

"Yea, that sounds fun"

"Cool, and we can just spend the rest of the time doing stuff on the beach" Rachel said gaining an arched eyebrow from Quinn "Tut, no. Not stuff like that, Quinn Fabray, get your mind out of the gutter"

"Well its kind of hard not to think like that with the amount of passes you've made at me over the past few months"

"All of which you declined"

"Yea, but it wasn't because I didn't want to, I mean we haven't even been on our first date because you thought you were fine to wrestle with your cousin days after almost breaking your ribs and we had to call it off"

"I'm kind of glad we haven't had our first date yet"

"What?" Quinn squeaked, looking down at Rachel who rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Well now we can have our first date in Miami, on the beach or maybe ever in the everglades, how many people in Lima, or even Ohio can say that they had their first date in Miami?"

"Hum, I guess you're right" Quinn mumbled, resting her head on top of Rachel's "Thank you"

"For what?"

"I don't know, for whatever it is you do. Usually, when I fly, I'm a mess but I feel calm when you're here, safe even. I always feel safe when you're around, safer than I have ever felt in my life"

"I'd do anything and everything to protect you, Quinn"

"I know, and I've never had that before, its kinda like how my dad should be"

"You're saying I act like a father to you?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I did" Quinn said with a frown "What I meant was I just feel like my dad should have been as protective over me as you are"

"Yea he should have but you have people around you that care about you now. I know I cant just say forget him because he's your father but I just want you to know that no matter what my fathers and I will always be here, and I know Santana, Brittany and Noah will be to"

Quinn just smiled, not really knowing how to reply "Get some sleep, Quinn. I think your sugar rush is wearing off"

"I told you, I didn't have any sugar this morning"

"Still, sleep"

Quinn nodded lifting the armrest that was in between her and Rachel and leant her back against the girl.

Rachel knew what the blonde was doing so was ready to wrapped her arms around Quinn when she'd gotten comfortable. "I love you" Rachel mumbled into Quinn's hair before kissing the girls head and leaning her cheek on top of the blondes head, hopping to get some sleep as well.

Rachel stumbled out of the cab and would of fell flat on her face if it wasn't for Quinn grabbing her waist "You know, for a footballer, you sure are clumsy!"

"Damn seat belt got wrapped around my foot"

"How did it even end up near your foot?" Rachel just shrugged, she wasn't even sure how it happened, Quinn chuckled "Rachel this place looked expletives" Quinn said, walking in to the hotel.

Rachel shrugged again "My dad gets a discount because of the amount of times he performed here"

Rachel and Quinn got signed in and got there keys and as Rachel turned around she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist and spin her around, the diva panicked a little because who the hell was hugging her "Ok, Britt put the elf down"

"You guys took your time didn't you?" Puck said as he Santana and, surprisingly, Rory walked over.

"I thought you guys weren't coming down 'til during the week?"

"Well this place would only let us pay for a week block so we figured, why the hell not?"

"Why, dobby, now happy to see us"

"Well, Noah, Britt and Rory, yea but you, not so much"

"Charming"

"Yea, well…"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Ok, lets go get our stuff up to our room and then you guys can get back to acting like toddlers"

"She started it" Santana huffed and Rachel just stuck her tongue out at the Latina as she headed towards the elevator.

"Way to act your age" Quinn teased as both girls walked into the elevator and pushed their floor button.

"She started it" Rachel mumbled, turning to look at Quinn "You wanna go out tomorrow? Just me and you, where ever you want?"

"Like a date?"

"Like our first date"

"Sure, doing what?"

"I've got an idea"

"Which is?"

"A surprise"

"you're kidding?"

"Nope, and don't even think about pestering me all night about it 'cause I wont tell you"

"But Rach…" Quinn started but the elevator dinged at their floor.

"Go, Quinn"

"You are evil, Rachel Berry. Evil"

"Sure, baby. Now what number are we in?"

"Uh, 305"

Rachel nodded walking a little down the hall until they reached their room.

Santana was lying down by the pool, Rory by her side and Puck and Brittany in the pool.

"Santana come in the pool, please" Brittany said, rushing up to the Latina and straddling her waist, Santana could only gasp at the cold water dripping on her skin "'sides you don't actually need a tan" the blonde added leaning her palms on Santana's abs.

"B, I told you I don't do water"

"Why not though? I'll even kiss you up against the side of the pool like they do in the movies"

"Don't look at me like that, Britt"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brittany said pouting.

"B, stop"

"Come on baby, let's go in the pool, please"

"But…."

"San!"

"Fine, ok!" Santana mumbled, turning to glare at Rory when he made a whipping sound "Shut it, Irish!"

Rory just laughed as Brittany dragged Santana to the pool "San, it's really not that cold"

"I beg to differ considering I'm still shivering from the water that dripped off you onto me"

"Well I'll keep you warm" Brittany grinned at Santana before jumping in the pool, looking confused when Santana hadn't jumped in with her "Come on, San"

"It looks freezing, B"

"It isn't"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but before she could Puck grabbing her and threw her into the pool "PUCKERMAN!" She yelled when her head shot out of the water.

"I'd run dude. If she catches you I have one word for you; castrated" Rachel mumbled as she walked past the boy, heading for where Rory was laying.

"You are beyond fucking dead Puckerman!" Santana snapped and tried to climb out of the pool but Brittany grabbed her waist and dragged her back into the water.

"If you get out it will be colder" Brittany said turning the girl and pressing her back against the side of the pool.

"I am so whipped"

Brittany just smiled, pressing her lips onto Santana's

"Really, guys? In the pool?" Rachel yelled when Brittany lifted Santana a little so the Latina could wrap her legs around her waist.

"Zip it, Dobby!" Santana yelled back as Brittany began kissing down her jaw and he neck.

"Seriously, there are kids here" Quinn snapped but Santana and Brittany just didn't listen.

"Come on, Noah. Lets go cool'em off," Rachel said nudging the boys side and Puck caught on to what she was talking about.

The pair ran up to the pool bombing into the water sending a wave over Santana and Brittany.

"You're both dead" a voice snapped and to Rachel's surprise it was Brittany who dunked her head under that water.

Rachel only laughed when Brittany let go off her head, the brunette rushed out off the pool, the tall dancer trailing behind her "Britt, I was joking, I'm sorry" Rachel laughed, running around the other side of the sun lounger Quinn was laying on "Tell her, Quinn"

"Nope, you're on you own here, Tiny Tot"

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaked giving Brittany just enough time to reach over and pull her forward making the brunette all but fall on top of Quinn.

"Jesus Christ, Rachel. You're freezing!" Quinn gasped, grabbing onto the girls arms so she didn't fall.

"Sorry, it was Brittany's fault" Rachel said, nodding to the girl who was practically skipping back to the pool.

"It's ok"

Rachel smiled, fixing herself so she was lying next to Quinn, probed up on her elbow "Are you just going to tan the full time you're here?"

Quinn shrugged, leaning back on her elbows "I need a tan" she said holding her pail arm next to Rachel's tanned one.

"You're perfect as you are"

"You're cheesy"

"You love me"

"I do" Quinn smiled, bumping her nose lightly off Rachel's "So much"

"Me too" Rachel said and leant forward to kiss Quinn when Santana yelled

"You two make me sick!"

"Shut up, loser!" Rachel yelled back before pressing her lips onto Quinn's making the blonde fall back onto the lounger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff, it honestly makes my date.**

**Also i'm not sure if the tumblr link worked last time so i'm gonna put it here again but with spaces and stuff... http:/ brookeljames(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ so, yea thats my tumblr follow me if you want to and if you don't thats cool to : )**

* * *

><p>"If you think about it, right…" Puck started looking over at the diva and Rory who were laying on their fronts on the floor as they waiting on Quinn, Brittany and Santana to get ready for breakfast.<p>

"Ooh god" Rory mumbled as Puck continued.

"You know Squirtle was a turtle and Charmander was a salamander but what the hell was Bulbasaur? I mean, he just looked like a walking plant?"

"Dude, I'm sure he was, like, a toad?"

"But what was that thing on his, or was he a her? Anyways what was the pink thing on its back?"

"It was like where is vine things came out of wasn't it?" Rachel asked looking from Puck to Rory.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure it was" Rory mumbled with a nod

"But toads don't have like vines! Unless it was a superhero toad"

"Yea, you're right"

"Maybe it was just, like, a random doodle and the folk who make the Pokémon was just like 'hold up! That looks like a Pokémon!'"

"That just might be what it was, Irish!"

"Who was your favorite Pokémon?" Rachel asked, looking at the boys.

"Uh, probably Mew, was super cute!" Rory said and Puck shook his head.

"Nono! Pikachu! He was like THE Pokémon!"

"Dude, that's so unoriginal!" Rachel said making Puck kick her side.

"What's yours then?"

"Raikou!"

"The one Pikachu evolves into?"

"No dude that was something like Rachu!"

"Then what Pokémon is the other one?"

"Dude, really? The legendary dog?"

"Ooh right yea, I know which one it is now"

"What is wrong with you guys?" Santana mumbled from the door where she, Brittany and Quinn stood.

"What?"

"You guys just had a conversation about Pokémon, what age are you, six?" Quinn said, arching her eyebrow at Rachel.

"_Hey_! Pokémon was our childhood! The ones these days sucks!"

"And how would you know that?"

"She watched it" Quinn answered, looking at Santana "Yep, a lot actually"

"I regret nothing" Rachel said with a shrug as she walked out of the room, nose turned to the celling and a smile on her face.

"Me either" Puck added walking out the room the same as Rachel did closely follow by Rory.

"Yup"

"I'm worried" Santana mumbled and the two blondes nodded.

"Come on" Brittany grabbed both girls' hands and dragged them after the trio that had just left.

* * *

><p>"You guys are embarrassing!" Quinn snapped pointing at Rachel and Puck who just smiled, trying to stop themselves laughing again.<p>

"It was Noah's fault, I wouldn't have laughed if he didn't"

"She said _'sixty-nine'_" Puck said, and began laughing again

Rachel had to bite down on her lip to stop her from laughing again, _that damn number!_

"sixty-nineing is good, right San?" Brittany said from across the table.

Santana nodded "It is baby, but Q's a prude"

"Shut up, Lopez"

"Wow, chill out Fabray"

"I'm sorry, babe, sixty-nine isn't funny" Rachel said, punching Puck when he began laughing again.

"It's ok" Quinn side, also leaning over to punch Puck.

"Ouch! Girls come on!"

"Stop being a bad influence on Rachel!" Quinn growled, glaring at Puck and Rachel only slyly flipped Puck the birdy while smiling sweetly at Quinn.

"What? Me? A bad influence on Rachel?"

"Shut up, Noah! Anyway, we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Yea, of course. Remind me, what are we doing again?"

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you"

"We know" Santana said, smirking at Quinn.

"You told her and not me?"

"Yea, I don't have to keep it as a surprise for her. But next time I _wont_ be telling her" Rachel sent a glare over at Santana who just smirked.

"Please, Rach. Tell me"

"No it's a surprise!" the brunette smiled, turning n her seat and the food came over.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I find Rachel?" Quinn asked, walking into Brittany and Santana's room and looked at the couple who where cuddled up on the bed watching TV.<p>

"Ok, one; knock next time and two; she's busy"

"Doing what?"

"Willy wonka called her in, apparently there was a leak at the factory"

"_Santana!"_ Quinn growled and Brittany just laughed

"she's just out doing stuff"

Quinn narrowed her eyes before looking at Brittany "B, do you know what she's doing?"

"Yea, she's ge…."

Brittany was stopped by Santana's hand over her mouth but the blonde still kept talking "Britt, remember Rachel said it was a secret"

"Yea, she didn't say who it was a secret from?"

"Barbie" Santana pointed over at Quinn who glared at her.

"Chew me, Lopez"

"Don't tempted me, Goldilocks"

"Fine, I'll go ask Puckerman and Rory"

"If you can find'em"

"What do you mean?"

"They're with Rachel"

"What is going on?"

"It's for your date, chill out"

"What is she doing?"

"Quinn, stop asking, she's setting everything up and its kind cool"

"By cool she means romantic"

"Whatever, just sit with us, Q. I promise we wont try and jump you"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down on the armchair "By the way, your things that you've to wear tonight are there" Santana pointed to the chair where there was a pair of sweats, a teeshirt and a hoodie.

"That's what I've to wear and why is it here?"

"Yup and because Rachel wanted it to be like a really date and pick you up, or whatever"

"What time have I to be ready for?"

"Uh, half nine, right?" Santana asked looking at Brittany who just nodded, her eyes still glued to the TV "Half nine"

"That's like two hours away"

"You wanna come up and cuddle with us?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows and held her arms open.

"Yea, Q, come on"

"No, thank you, I'm quite fine here"

"Your loss" Santana shrugged, wrapping her arms back around Brittany and pulling the dancer to her side.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> this is what she said I was to wear, San?"

"Yea, I swear! I looked at her funny, maybe you guys are going out running"

"Well that was when we first had a proper conversation, when we were both out running"

"Really? Weren't you both, like, really out of breath and stuff?"

"No, B, we had both been running and ended up sitting on the climbing frame at the park"

Brittany just nodded "She will be here soon"

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"You're nervous" Santana pointed out, grinning at Quinn.

"What? No I'm not!

"Yes you are! It's just a date"

"Yea but I don't know what we're doing and Rachel kinda, sometimes, makes me nervous"

"N'aw, our little Quinnie's growing up!" Santana teased, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Tut, Santana get off" Quinn snapped, pushing the Latina away from her but as soon as Santana was off of her Brittany had her arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so proud of you"

"What do you mean, B?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"Well, this time last year you where throwing slushies' in Rachel's face and calling her manhands and stuff. But now you're all lovey and swoony"

"I am not lovey and swoony" Quinn mumbled pulling away from Brittany.

"No, but you're whipped" Santana said with a grin

"Coming from you" Quinn snapped pointing over at Santana.

The Latina opened her mouth but just nodded "Touché"

Quinn nodded just as there was a knock on the door "Ok, I'm nervous"

"Why? It's Berry, you guys have been dating for, like, three months?"

"That's not the point"

Santana tutted "Go!" Santana pushed Quinn towards the door.

The blonde took a breath before opening the door to Rachel, dressed pretty much the same as Quinn "Hi"

"Hey, you look great"

Quinn arched her eyebrows, looking down at herself "In sweats?"

"You'll always look beautiful to me"

"You guys make me sick" Santana called, gaining a slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Its cute" the blonde mumbled leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and the Latina could only roll her eyes and kiss the top of Brittany's head.

"You ready?" Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled "Cool, come on we don't have to walk far" Rachel stretched her hand out towards Quinn.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" the blonde said taking a hold of Rachel's hand.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait a little longer"

"Fine" Quinn pouting and Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Not gonna work"

"How long do we have to walk for?"

"About five minutes"

"Ok, so, how you doin'?"

Rachel just laughing at the bad J oey impression "that was terrible!"

"Hey! It was not!"

"Sure" Rachel chuckled, looking from Quinn to the sky, it was pitch black and the stars were out in full force.

"Why did you wait until it was dark anyway?" Rachel just gave Quinn a look that made the blonde chuckle "Have to wait and see?"

"You know it"

They walked for about another five minutes before Rachel stopped the at the edge of the sand "Close your eye"

"You're kidding right?"

Rachel shook her head "Don't worry, we're just going over there" The footballer pointed over to the rocks a little bit away from them "Now close your eyes"

Quinn sighed "Fine but you should know, I am mad at you, Rachel Berry" Quinn closed her eyes and Rachel chuckled.

"That's ok, Mrs. Fabray. Ha, that rhymed"

"Are we gonna…"

"Ooh yea, right, sorry" Rachel took a hold of Quinn's arm and lead the girl over to the rocks "Ok, your feet might get a little wet here" Rachel said as a wave washed over Quinn's feet causing the girl to squeal.

"Its freaking freezing!"

"Right? Don't worry though, we aren't going swimming"

Quinn nodded, letting Rachel l lead her a few more yard before they came to a stop "Ok, keep your eyes closed"

"Really?"

"No I just wanted to piss you off a little more" Rachel laughed and Quinn opened her eyes and was about to hit Rachel but stopped when she saw what was set out in front of her.

They where in a little horse shoe piece of sand surrounded but rock and in the middle was a blanket laid out with a basket in the middle, a few candles sat on top of the basket and two roses.

"You like it?" Rachel asked, her voice a little higher than usually, as she held out a Lilac and a Primrose "This ones a Lilac, it means first love and this ones a Primrose, i-its means I cant live without you"

Quinn's mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out, she didn't know what to say, no one had ever made this much effort for her, or bought her flowers and knew the actually meaning behind them.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbled waving her hand in front of the blondes face "God, I think I broke her"

"No, sorry. I, uh, I'm ok"

"Good"

"This is where you've been most of the day?"

"Yea, well kinda off. Rory, Noah and I, kinda, maybe, went for a cheeseburger. It was good, but they always are when you get'em from McDonalds, right? I mean…"

Quinn could only smiled at how the girl was babbling nervously. The blonde putting her hand on Rachel's cheek guiding the girls face up so she could kiss her "It's great, amazing actually"

"Yea?" Quinn nodded "Cool, awesome! Come on" Rachel Dragged Quinn to sit down "I didn't really know what to get" Rachel said as the girls began taking the chips, popcorn, some sandwiches, fruit and soda.

Quinn frowned, taking the condom that was sat at the bottom of the basket and holding it up to Rachel, her eyebrow arched and an amused smile on her face.

"Ooh god, I'm going to kill him! I know Puckerman was up to something I could tell by the look in his eyes!"

Quinn just chuckled "At least we know I wont get you pregnant now"

"Funny!" Rachel teased with a chuckle, holding out the bag of chips to Quinn.

"I can't believe you did all this for me" Quinn mumbled leaning on her side and probed herself up on her elbow.

Rachel did the same so the girls were now looking at each other "Anything to see you smile"

"Have you been listening to Tim McGraw"

"Ooh that reminds me" Rachel reached into her pocket, taking out her iPod and a small set of speakers "You can pick the songs"

Quinn smiled looking through Rachel's iPod before settling on teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

Rachel chuckled "Nice choice"

Quinn smiled "You know you didn't have to do all this right? We could have went to McDonalds or something"

"As if I'd take you to McDonalds for our first date, I am not Finn Hudson. Besides, I already had a cheeseburger" Rachel smiled, putting a chip into her mouth.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know"

"Well if you don't know, how am I suppose to?" Rachel asked with a chuckled.

"I mean, you just always know how to say the right things"

"I just say whatever comes to my head, and trust me it will probably get me in a lot of trouble in the future"

"what do you mean the future, it get you in trouble now"

Rachel chuckled, wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and dragging the girl down so the blonde had her head on Rachel's shoulder and her arm draped over the girls stomach.

"Did you know there are more stars than there are grans of sand in the world?" Rachel mumbled, rested his cheek on Quinn's head and stared up at the sky.

"Really? How do you know that?" Quinn asked running her fingertips lightly across the skin on Rachel's stomach and hips.

"Discovery channel" Rachel said with an approving nod

"Yea and what other things did they teach you ?"

"Uh, that Pluto isn't a planet anymore, sad right? That there's gold on Mars, Mercury, and Venus and that not even the brightest star in the universe compares to your eyes"

"Smooth, Ray. Real Smooth"

"Yea, I'm 'ight"

Quinn huffed out a laugh, snuggling closer to Rachel, she loved being able to do this. It was something she never did with Sam, Finn or Puck, they were all about making out and trying to get into her pants whereas Rachel was more than happy to just lay with her

"what you thinking about?"

"You" Quinn mumbled, running her fingers lightly up Rachel's side "All I ever seem to think about these days is you"

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're on my mind a lot to, huh?" Rachel smiled when she felt Quinn smile against her shoulder "You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Do you?"

"Not really, I wouldn't mind just laying here with you but I thought you might get bored"

"Definitely not"

"Ok, well we'll lay her for as long as you wanna"

The blonde said resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder and looked up at the girl.

"What?" Rachel asked grinning down at the cheerleader.

Quinn shook her head lightly "Nothing"

"You wanna go swimming?"

"We don't have swim suits"

"Who need'em?" Rachel said getting to her feet and dragging Quinn up with her.

"Are you crazy?" Quinn snapped when Rachel pulled her hoodie over her head.

"What? We're the only people around"

"It will be below freezing, Rachel"

"I'll keep you warm" Rachel smirked at Quinn before heading toward the water in nothing but her under wear.

Quinn stood, shocked, and though she wouldn't admit it kind of turned on, for a second before shaking her head "Ok, wait up!" Quinn yelled watching Rachel dive head first into the water when it was deep enough before pulling her clothes off and walking towards the water.

"It's really not all that cold, Quinn"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked yelping a little when the water washed over her feet "Not all that cold my ass, Berry!"

"Come on, trust me" Rachel mumbled holding her hand out to Quinn, "Just jump straight in, it kinda give you brain freeze for a second but then the coldness is gone"

"You've lost your mind"

"Nope, I haven't lost it. Its just to filled with you to think about anything else"

"Come on then"

Rachel grinned pulling Quinn farther into the water, both girls diving under when it was deep enough "Ooh god, you were right. I feel like I've just drank, like, ten slurpies!"

"Don't worry about it, it will go away in a second" Rachel said walking up to Quinn and running her hands through the blondes hair

"This is the best date I've ever been on"

"Have you ever been on a date that _wasn't_ to breadstix?"

"Once. Sam took me to the comic book store"

"I love that place!" Rachel smiled but stopped when Quinn arched her eyebrow at her "But not for a date"

Quinn chuckled "No" she mumbled, leaning forward and took Rachel's bottom lip in between hers.

At first Rachel was shocked, she didn't know why Quinn had kissed her loads of times but every time felt like the first time to her.

Before Rachel even had a chance to kiss Quinn back the blonde had already pushing her tongue into her mouth, not that Rachel was complaining, the footballer just squeaked from surprise but kissed Quinn back just as forcefully.

Quinn smirked into the kiss running her hands down Rachel's sides, over her hips until she got to the girls thighs, pulling Rachel up high enough for her to wrap her legs around Quinn's waist.

They weren't exactly sure how long they'd been kissing like that for before Quinn pulled back

"Wha.." Rachel started but coughed when she realized her voice was kinda high "What was that for?"

"For giving me the best date I've ever had"

Rachel smiled "Anytime"

"You wanna go back to the hotel"

Rachel nodded fast "God, yea"

Quinn grinned letting Rachel unwrap her legs from around her waist before they both fumbled through the water to their cloths.

They both quickly got dressed grabbing the blanket and trash before stuffing it into the basket "Race you back to the hotel" Quinn said before running along the beach towards the hotel.

"Best. Date. Ever" Rachel mumbled to her self, stumbling over the sand to catch up with Quinn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, i know its super short but its all i could really get done and i head out to Vancouver tomorrow for two weeks so I'm not sure when i'll be able to update again.**

**Tumblr - BrookeLJames . Tumblr . com follow me, i follow back : )**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up around noon by the light streaming through the window and straight into her eyes, the brunette groaned turning so her back was to the window, smiled when she saw Quinn laying there.<p>

The blonde had nothing but the white sheet draped over her, her hair splayed out on the pillow. The way the sunlight was bouncing off the girls face made Rachel wonder if, just maybe, Quinn was an angel and just hadn't told her yet.

Rachel just laid there for a while, probed up on her elbow, staring down at Quinn as she ran her fingers lighting through her hair before the blonde stirred.

Quinn opened one eye, smiling up at Rachel before squeezing her eye shut again "Morning beautiful" Quinn mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her hands before opening them again and looking up at Rachel "Was it what you expected, your first time?"

Rachel smiled, moving up so she had an elbow either side of Quinn's head, hands running though the girls hair "It was better than I expected, it was amazing"

"Good" Quinn smiled, running her finger tips down Rachel's side until she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist.

Rachel just stared down into Quinn's eyes, like she was looking for something "What're you doing?"

"Just trying to see how many gold flakes I can count"

"What're you talking about?" Quinn asked with a chuckled

"You have hazel eyes, as you know but there are little gold flakes in them so far I've counted six but you keep moving"

"Stop it"

"No, stay still" Rachel held onto the side of Quinn's face but the blonde just closed her eyes "Open your eyes, Quinn"

"Make me"

"Fine" Rachel mumbled, bringing her lips down inches away from Quinn "Open your eyes" she whispered against Quinn's lips, Quinn jumped a little but kept her eyes closed.

"No"

"Quinn" Rachel mumbled against the girl's lips, resting her head and nose against Quinn's just as there was a loud knock on the door.

"Fabray, Berry!"

"Go away Santana!" Rachel yelled back, smiled when Quinn's eyes opened and looked up into hers.

"Are we going for lunch?" Santana yelled, and Rachel just rolled her eyes "Fine!" the Latina snapped and Rachel expected her to leave but instead Santana walked into the room.

"What the _hell_ Santana?" Rachel growled, making sure that both her and Quinn were covered up.

Santana grinned, "Brittbritt get in here!"

"Santana!"

"Ooh, don't worry Berry, B and I have seen Quinn naked"

"You've what?" Rachel squeaked looking from Santana to Quinn

"Cheerios showers"

"Oh, maybe I'll join the cheerios to"

"You're already a footballer, you have the pleasure of seeing Puck and Finn naked" Quinn said grinning over at Rachel.

"Britt!" Santana yelled again making both girls on the bed jump.

"Sorry, sorry wh…" Brittany mumbled stumbling into the room, toothbrush hanging out her mouth and hair still a mess, but she stopped short when she saw the girls on the bed "Well, it looks like our little football player is a woman now huh?"

"Urgh, will you guys get _out_?" Rachel groaned, sticking her head into Quinn's neck.

"Yea, guys shove off, well be ready in about ten minutes"

"You better be, Fabray"

"There are totally hot together" Brittany mumbled to Santana as both girls left the room.

"You just had to say yes to them coming didn't you?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck.

"I said no at first but you know Brittany, those damn puppy eyes and you just have to say yes"

Rachel smiled "We should probably get ready"

"Probably" Quinn grinned leaning over Rachel "I love you"

"And I love you" Quinn smiled lowering her lips down towards Rachel's

"Hey, Rachel sure we… ooh crap" Rory mumbled turned away from the girls.

"What's wrong Iri... Hot!" Puck grinned and just stared at the girls until Rory covered his eyes.

"What do you guys _want_?"

"At first, money, but now details" Puck said grinned even though Rory still had his hand over his eyes.

"Get. Out. _Now_" Rachel growled and Rory nodded.

"Of course" the boy agreed shoving a moaning Puck out of the room.

"And here was me thinking having our own room would give us privacy"

"Puckerman doesn't knock and I'm surprised Santana did"

Rachel chuckled "I'm going to go for a shower, then you can go for one, yea?"

"We wont have time, Santana's already freaking out"

Rachel sat up, shrugging as she did so "Then we can shower together" Throwing a grin over her shoulder before heading towards the bathroom.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed a few times before squeaking out "Seriously?"

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"

Quinn didn't even have to think before she shot out of bed and followed Rachel into the bathroom

* * *

><p>"Finally, what the hell took you both so long?" Santana snapped as Rachel and Quinn walked into her hotel room.<p>

"We were in the shower" Rachel said letting go of Quinn's hand and walking over to the balcony where Rory and Puck were.

"You both disgust me"

"Yet if we were to even suggest a foursome you would jump at the chance" Rachel mumbled throwing a grin over her shoulder as she reached the glass doors "What are you two perverts doing?"

"Hey, if anyone is the pervert its him" Rory snapped pointing over at Puck who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just trying to teach Irish here a little bit about football before the game"

"Why are you sitting out here doing it? We can show him down by the pool later"

"Good idea, so down to business. You and Quinn huh?"

"You are _not_ getting details!" Rachel growled walking back into the hotel room

"What? But we're bros you have to give details" Puck said following Rachel.

"No, Noah"

"Fine I wont give you any details about any girls I meet here"

"Ooh god, my heart is broken" Rachel mumbled sarcastically before hitting Santana on the back of the head.

"The fuck, Dobby?" the girl growled rubbing her head.

"That's for not going away when I told you to earlier!"

"Are we going for lunch or what?" Quinn piped and everyone nodded.

"Who would of known that little old Rachel Berry would end up dating the head cheerio, huh?" Santana said grinning as she and Rachel walked a little in front of the rest of them.

Rachel grinned, "Thank you for helping me, this probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you"

"Hey, I'm sure it was your pleasure, I'm an awesome girlfriend!"

"Ooh yea, you were a great girlfriend"

"Was that sarcasm Miss Berry?"

"What? No, never" Rachel mumbled sarcastically making Santana grin

"Rachel?" a voice piped making Rachel turn in the direction of where the voice came from, noticing the girl behind the desk.

"Jess? Hi"

"What are you doing here? I thought your dad's weren't playing here anymore?" the girl asked walking out from behind the desk.

"No they aren't, I'm here on holiday"

"With your friends?" The girl asked nodding over Rachel's shoulder to the group standing behind her.

"Yea, this is Santana, Brittany, Noah, Rory" Rachel pointed to each of them in turn before lacing her hand through Quinn's "And this is my girlfriend Quinn. Guys this is Jess, her dad owns the hotel"

"Girlfriend, huh? Lucky, Rachel's an awesome kisser, right?"

Quinn blinked "Uh…" she started not really knowing what to say when Santana jumped.

"Hey, you know it's been real and all but I'm starving so we'll see you around"

"I have to get back to work anyway, but I'll see you around"

"Yea, probably not" Santana mumbled before yanking Rachel away.

"How would she know you're a good kisser?" Santana snapped and Rachel shrugged.

"We kissed, I think, I can't really remember. I was drunk. _Very_ drunk"

"You said you'd never kissed a girl before you kissed me?"

"Well I was drunk and it was a game of truth or dare, that's not a real kiss"

"Look, guys can we just go for lunch?" Quinn mumbled nodding towards the door of the hotel before walking towards it.

* * *

><p>Once they had lunch the group headed back to the hotel, just wanted to lounge around the pool for the day, Quinn was walking a little ahead of Rachel with Brittany.<p>

Rachel sighed looking over at Santana who was walking next to her "She's mad at me isn't she?"

"Of course she is? Some random chick, who's father owns a freakin' hotel I might add, came up and said how good of a kisser you were and practically had eye sex with you in the middle of the damn lobby"

"Eye sex? Really Santana?"

"Yea, she was totally checking you out Rachel, if I was Quinn I'd be mad to"

"But she has no right to be mad! This was back when she didn't even speak to me!"

"True, but I'm just saying, I'd be mad if it was Britt what was being checked out" Santana shrugged, laying down on the lounger Brittany was laying on.

Rachel rolled her eyes before walking over to the lounger Quinn was laying on her stomach on "Hey, are you mad at me?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the floor next to the lounger.

The blonde frowned behind her sunglasses "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of that girl, 'cause she never meant anything to me I swear, I was drunk and we were all playing truth or dare and it was like 2 years ago. I…"

"Rach, hey, I'm not mad at you. Jealous? Yea but not mad"

"You're jealous? Why?"

Quinn chuckled leaning up on her elbows "Because she got to kiss you before I did, I'm jealous of Santana to. I mean look at those two" Quinn nodded towards Santana and Brittany who were laying on the lounger, Brittany on her back and Santana laying on Brittany's stomach as they talked "Brittany was Santana's first kiss and Santana was Brittany's too, I would just of liked to be your first kiss"

"You might not of been my first kiss, Quinn but I full intend on making you the last person I ever kiss"

"And there you go again, saying all the right things"

Rachel smiled "I love you, Quinn. And that girl, she was just a bit of holiday fun, is even that"

"You wanna come up here and lay with me?"

"Yes, please. The ground is cold and wet"

Quinn smiled rolling on her side so that there was enough room for Rachel to crawl up onto the lounger "And I love you to, by the way"

"Yea, I know"


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this! at first i couldn't think of what to write and then my mom decided to ship us off to Canada to live and gave me, like, a week to say bye to everyone and i had to deal with all the moving and stuff. So, yea, sorry!**

**This is the last chapter of this, i know its a totally suck ended but I just felt like i had to get it finished. I have a few other stories started but i don't know which i'm going to put up first. i might just put the first chapter up of each and let you guys choose, not sure yet.**

**but follow me on tumblr and you'll know when i'm going to do that : ) brookeljames . tumblr . com**

**Please review, thanks : )**

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Wake up!" Quinn all but yelled, bouncing on to the bed and the straddled her stomach.<p>

"No Quinn. I'm not doing this again, it's early, go away"

"But Rachel its game day. Wake up" Quinn shook Rachel's shoulders lightly.

"Quinn, please go wake up Noah or something"

"But I want to go out for breakfast" Quinn said laying down so that her body was fully on Rachel's, she chin on the girls chest "Just us"

Rachel sighed, how could she be mad at Quinn when she was just trying to give them some time together "What time is it?"

"Seven am"

Rachel groaned, putting her hands on the smalls of Quinn's back and looked down at the girl "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach"

"Ok, give me ten minutes to get changed and we can go"

Quinn nodded, hopping off the bed and heading out to sit on the balcony.

Rachel grinned, watching Quinn saunter out to the balcony before grabbing her bikini and over sized dolphins shirt and quickly got changed.

Once she was changed the brunette walked over to the patio doors, smiling at her girlfriend who was leaning her elbows against the banister, looking out to the beach.

Rachel walked up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist and put her chin on her shoulder "You're beautiful, you know that?" Quinn relaxed back against Rachel, closing her eyes when the smaller girl pressed her lips against her neck "you sure you don't want to stay in?" Rachel kissed lightly bellow Quinn's ear "And, you know, not watch tv?"

"As amazing as the offer is" Quinn mumbled, turning in Rachel's grip and wrapping her arms around her shoulders "I really want to spend the morning with you at the beach. In the water, on the sand and, you know, 'not watching tv'" Quinn grinned, leaning forwards so that her lips were inches from Rachel's.

"On the beach?" Rachel squeaked, her eyes squinting as she looked down at Quinn's lips.

"On the beach. In the water. On the Ferris wheel. Anywhere you want baby"

"Won't the beach be packed with people?"

"Not where I'm taking you"

"Why are we still standing here?"

"Because you're to busy trying to stop yourself from just taking me on that table"

"What are you now, a mind reader?"

"Nope I can just see that look in your eyes"

"Come on" Rachel huffed grabbing onto Quinn's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"That desperate, huh?"

Rachel glared over her shoulder and took her phone out of her pocket "seriously, you're texting Puck?"

"Just to tell him we've gone out, don't worry I'm not telling him where"

"Good, because I haven't had more that ten minutes alone with you since we got here" Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand as they strolled towards the elevator

"In all fairness, you're the one who said yes to everyone else coming along"

"I know, but like I said it was Brittany's puppy dog eyes that made me say yes"

"I know, it's fine I just miss you" Rachel said, pressing the lobby button before leaning against Quinn

"I miss you to, Rach but we're going to spend the day at the beach and the later at the game"

"Puck and that will be at the game"

"I know but trust me, my full attention will be on you and the game"

"Just as long as your first ever game is amazing"

Quinn smiled, Wrapping her as around Rachel's waste and rested her head against the smaller girls "It will be, because I'll be there with you. You know the best part of this won't be the game, though I am looking forward to it, the best part is that I've got to spend so much time with you, alone or not"

"When did you become to soppy?" Rachel grinned as the elevator pinged at the lobby.

"Psh I'm not soppy" Quinn smiled at Rachel as the girls headed out the hotel "Tell me something about you?"

"I love you"

Quinn smile wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist as they walked "Something I don't know. Something potentially embarrassing?"

"You know everything about me, embarrassing or not"'

"I don't know_ everything_. Something from your childhood, something you've never told anyone?"

"Uh, alright. When I was four I walked around for about three months with this superhero costume on. It was like superman's costume except instead of red and blue it was pink and black and had an R instead of an S on it. I told everyone the R stood for Rachel but I really had no fucking clue what it meant" Rachel chuckled, resting her head in Quinn's shoulder.

"So what happened to it?" Quinn mumbled into Rachel's hair.

"Well after three months my daddy made me take it off, saying that it had to be cleaned and then said the clothes washer ate it. I was heart broken but got over it in a week. Still can't look at the washer the same though"

"I bet you were an adorable super hero"

"I was the cutest super hero you would have ever seen!"

Quinn hummed in agreement as both girls reached the beach, the same place they had their date. Quinn stopped just before they walked on the sand, wrapping both if her arms around Rachel and pulling her close "I love you so damn much super Rachel"

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest "My super hero name was actually gold star"

"Why doesn't that shock me?" Quinn pressed her lips onto Rachel head "Come on, we'll go lay down for a bit"

The girls walk over and lied down on the sand "Tell me something I don't know about you now?"

"Uh, ok" Quinn mumbled rolling over and put her elbows on either side of Rachel's head "I've been crazy about you since, well, forever"

"Always have to be soppy, huh?" Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and dragged Quinn fully on top of her.

Quinn smiled, putting her hands on Rachel's cheeks "I love you. I love you like I've never loved anything before in my life"

"I love you to, Quinn" Quinn smiled, leaning down to press her lips to Rachel but stopped when Rachel's phone blared from her pocket.

Rachel groaned, her head fall back onto the sand as she dug out her phone "Daddy, hi"

"Hey, Rach. You weren't busy were you?"

"I guess it could wait a few minutes, what's wrong?" Rachel mumbled and Quinn smiled

"Nothing. Just calling to make sure you're ok"

"Yea, everything's fine daddy" Rachel mumbled trying to hold in a moan as Quinn's lips made their way down her neck.

"What're you doing?"

"Just at the beach with Quinn"

"And you're behaving"

Rachel tutted "I'm hanging up daddy!"

Leroy laughed "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel"

"Bye daddy" Rachel mumbled hanging up an throwing her phone on to the sand "Do you have a death wish!" the brunette snapped making Quinn smirk, resting her forehead on Rachel's.

"They probably already thought we'd done it before we even had"

"That's not the..." Quinn grabbed Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her effectively cutting her off.

"Come in the water" Quinn whispered, pulling Rachel's shirt over her head.

"You're sure no one will come here?"

"No, but that's all part of the fun" Quinn grabbed into Rachel's hand and dragged her to her feet.

"What happened to that Christian girl from last year?"

"You're not the only one who's changed over the past few months"

"Clearly" Rachel mumbled, almost tripping as Quinn dragged her to the water "Don't forget we have to be back by noon"

"uhuh, yea. Sure"

* * *

><p>"Gay Berry, Fabgay. You both totally have sex hair" Santana mumbled with a yawn as Rachel and Quinn walked onto their room.<p>

"What are you guys _doing_ in here? This is our room"

"Well we came in to wake you guys and you weren't here so we ate your chips" Puck held up the bag of almost empty chips.

"I've wanted to kick you guys in the teeth _far_ to many times during this holiday"

"Wow, angry little midget, huh?"

"Just get dressed, we're leaving for the game soon"

"We're ready. It's you two that have to get ready"

"Well leave so that we can get ready"

"Geez, you think with Quinn putting out now she'd be less uptight"

"Get. Out" Rachel growled and the group obliged, leaving the room. "Next time they aren't coming along!"

"There's going to be a next time?" Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind.

"Of course there will be. But we have to get ready right now or we won't make it to the game"

Quinn nodded, kissing Rachel's neck before turning and heading to her suite case

* * *

><p>"Quinn calm down" Rachel mumbled, smiling fondly at the girls and putting her hand on her bouncing knee.<p>

"Sorry I'm just excited"

Rachel nodded, paying the taxi driver before getting out of the car and walking over to the entrance where Santana, Puck, Brittany and Rory waited.

"You guys took your time"

"Are you forgetting you guys left before us?"

"Whatever, let's go"

The group walked up to the ticket booth and went into the stadium, quickly taking their seats "You want a drink?" Rachel mumbled into Quinn's ear and Quinn nodded.

"Just coke"

"Ok" Rachel pecked Quinn on the corner of her mouth "Be right back. Santana come on"

"Where?"

"Get drinks"

Santana nodded, pressing her lips quickly onto Brittany's cheek before getting up and jogging after Rachel "So, how are you an Quinn doing?"

"Great yea" Rachel mumbled ordering the drinks before turning to Santana "How are you and Brittany doing?"

"Awesome" Santana mumbled, glaring over the where Quinn and Brittany but instead of being on their own there was two guys taking up Rachel and Santana's previous seats.

"Who are they?"

Santana shrugged "Where the hell are Puckerman and Rory!"

"Come on" Rachel grabbed the bottles of soda of the counter before heading over to their seats "Hey, baby, what's going on?" Rachel asked, sitting down on Quinn's lap and handed her the soda.

Quinn couldn't help but grin at Rachel's blatant jealousy.

"Yea, who are these jackoffs?" Santana asked smiling politely at the boys who just looks confused.

"You know the person I said I was here with and you said thy wouldn't have to know of we snuck off? This is her" Quinn smiled pressing her lips onto Rachel's neck.

"But she's a girl"

"Ten out of ten for observation there buddy"

The blonde boy frowned turning back to Brittany and Santana "And she's your..."

"Girlfriend? Yea" Brittany said, smiling over at Santana who leant over and pressed her lips on to Brittany's.

"What's going on here?" Puck asked, walking up behind the group.

"Where the hell did you two get to?"

"There was a girl giving me the eye and Rory was my wing man. Who are these dweebs?" Puck pointed down at the two boys who still looked considerably confused.

"Who do you think y..." the darker haired boy started but the blonde boy cut him off

"Shut up, Jake! We're just gonna go" the boy mumbled dragging this friend away.

"Hum, I do believe that was jealousy I smelt there Miss Berry?" Quinn smirked up at the brunette who was still perched on her lap.

"Damn straight it was. No one goes near my girl" Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Ooh wait do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Exactly. There was no 'you guys make me sick' from Lopez"

"She's to busy making out with Brittany to care about us"

Quinn chuckled, wrapping her arms around Rachel and settling back into her seat.

"The games about to start"

Quinn smiled and nodded "I know. Sit like this with me though"

Rachel narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway, resting her head on top of Quinn's.

* * *

><p>"That was sick!" Quinn cheered as the group exited the stadium, Santana and Brittany walking hand in hand a few feet in front while Rory and Puck talked a little bit in front of them "We have to go again!"<p>

"It will have to be either a Cleveland Browns or Cincinnati Bengals game though, we can't come to Miami every time"

"Of course" Quinn agreed before jumping in front of Rachel effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hands and pulled the girl flush against her "I love you"

"And I love you, Quinn. But I knew we shouldn't have got you that fizzy drink" Rachel smiled fondly up at the girl as she ran her fingers through her hair "You're way to hyper" Rachel finished before tip toeing to press her lips against Quinn's

"You guys make me sick!"

"Ah, and there's the Santana we know" Rachel mumbled, pressing her lips onto Quinn's lips once more before taking her hand and dragging her towards the group "We need to get a cab"

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Quinn yelled jumping on to the bed.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Come on Rachel, we're going home today"

"You better not do this at home Quinn!"

"It's almost eleven and we have to be at the airport by half past. Get up"

"Quinn, I love you but I feel like punching you in the face when you do this"

Quinn just grinned pressing her lips on to Rachel's head, then cheek then the other cheek the her nose before pressing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Ok I'm up"

"Good. Now get dress, everyone else is waiting down stairs"

"You're lucky I love you or _pow_! Tickled in the ribs" Rachel mumbled as she climbed out of bed and over to the clothes she had set out the night before.

Quinn chuckled "I'll meet you down stairs ok?"

Rachel nodded, sleepily pulling her shirt over her head.

Once Rachel was ready she double checked that she had everything before grabbing her suite case and heading down stairs "Why are you guys waiting here? Aren't you driving home?"

"We just wanted to say bye to you guys, is that so bad?"

"Bye we'll see you in, what? Twelve hours?"

"Eighteen actually"

"At least we'll have a little time without you guys then" Rachel teased throwing hers and Quinn's bag into the back of the cab "We'll see you guys tomorrow"

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and lifted her slightly off her feet "Noah, you're killing me!"

"Sorry" the boy mumbled setting Rachel on her feel.

"Drive safe Santana. If that's even possible for you" Rachel grinned at Santana as she got into the cab.

"Text us when you're home, yea?"

Rachel nodded "See you guys tomorrow" Rachel called as the cab pulled away from the curb.

"You looking forward to going home?" Quinn asked taking a hold of Rachel's hand and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I am, I enjoyed myself here but, weirdly, I missed Lima"

"What are you going to be like when you go to New York"

"That's a year from now, I haven't really thought about it" Rachel mumbled, resting her head on top of Quinn's "Have you thought about what you want to do about college yet?"

"This time last year I was counting on getting a cheerleading scholarship to get me out of this town"

"And now?"

"Drama"

Rachel's eyebrows arched in surprise "Really?"

Quinn nodded "I'm going to look for a job when I get back because I guarantee my college fund is gone and then maybe I can apply to Yale with some financial help"

"Yale?"

"Yea, it's in New Haven which is like two hours from New York on the subway"

"You thought about that? How we'd see each other"

"Of course. I don't want to go to college in somewhere like Los Angeles knowing that I'll only see you during summer"

"Don't work your college around me, Quinn. This is your future"

"You're my future. 'sides I wanna go to Yale"

"I bet you do. It being the gay ivy and all"

"Ooh wow, funny" Quinn mumbled sarcastically before smiling up at Rachel "So how does that sound?"

"How does that sound to _you_?"

"Good. Exciting"

"Then it sounds good to me to" Rachel pressed her lips onto Quinn's just as they pulled up outside the airport.

Rachel paid the cab driver and both girls hopped out of the cab and graves their bags before heading into the airport hand in hand.

"You aren't shaking like you were on the way here"

"You make me feel safe I guess"

Rachel grinned tiptoeing to press her lips onto Quinn's nose "Let's go check in"

* * *

><p>The flight was smooth, Quinn freaked out at first but after a few minutes she was to busy playing rock, paper, scissors with the nine year old boy next to her to even remember they were on at plane.<p>

"Quinn!" two voices yelled when the couple walked out of the airport and Rachel could help but roll her eyes when her dad picked a surprised Quinn up into a hug.

"You're kidding? I'm your daughter"

"Who are you again?" Leroy mumbled and Rachel just tutted before strutting towards the car.

Quinn just chuckled, following Rachel towards the car "Aunt Jess, aunt Alex, Cassie, Faye and Cleo are over"

"Really? Why?"

"We mentioned that you were dating Quinn now and they just wanted to come over. Alex said Cassie hasn't stopped talking about you, Quinn"

Quinn looked surprised at that, looking from Leroy to Rachel who shrugged "You have something about you that makes you hard to forget"

"What's going on with you and Santana now?"

"We're friends"

The men nodded in the front and continued the short drive back to the house.

"Cassie has probably stole your lion, she loved it at Christmas"

"I'll have to fight her for it them won't I"

"She'd totally kick your ass" Rachel smiled, hopping out of the car when it stopped outside the house.

"You girls go we'll get the bags"

Rachel nodded taking a hold of Quinn's hand and walking towards the house "I'm kinda nervous"

"Why? You've met them before"

"Yea but not as your girlfriend"

"Don't worry, they loved you over Christmas why would that change because you're my girlfriend"

"Just stay next to me, ok?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else"

Quinn smiled as the girls walked into the house "Qwinn!" Cassie cried, stumbled to her feet and clumsily walking over to Quinn.

"Hi, sweetie" Quinn smiled, lifting the toddler off the ground "How have her been?"

Cassie nodded, wrapping her small arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her.

Rachel smiled fondly at the pair, not even bothered that her own cousin just completely ignored her.

"Hey, Rach" Cleo said, walking up next to the girl "What happened to Santana?"

"We're just friends"

"See, I knew there was something going down with you and blondie. I could see it in your eyes over Christmas" Faye called from her chair and Rachel shook her head.

"We weren't dating at Christmas"

"But you _wanted_ to! You had the puppy dawg eyes going on"

"You are an ass"

"You love me tough" the older girl teased, sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"She hasn't stopped talking about you, you know?" Jess said when Quinn took a seat on the sofa next to her.

"I don't know why" Quinn mumbled, smiling when Cassie tapped her cheek lightly with her finger.

"Leo"

"You want me to go get Leo?"

"I'll go" Rachel smiled, quickly pecking Quinn on to lips as she got up off the sofa and headed upstairs, quickly grabbing the stuffed toy before going back down stairs

"Yay!" the toddler cheered, grabbing the lion out of Rachel's hands "Rawr" Cassie growled deeply and pushing the teddy into Quinn's cheek.

Quinn laughed, pressing back against the teddy making Cassie laugh

Rachel smiled, this was everything she wanted, Quinn happy, Quinn smiling and laughing, Quinn safe, Quinn _hers_.

She couldn't really ask for more in life than that.


	20. epilogue

This was definitely not how she saw her life ending up. She'd always thought that she would stay in Lima with Finn, living in the suburbs with three kids but never did she think, at the age of twenty-three, she would be studying at Yale, spending most of her weekends and all of her holidays in New York and she most definitely didn't think she would be date _Rachel Berry_.

They'd left Lima the second week of summer after senior year. Rachel had got accepted into NYDA but Quinn couldn't go to college, she couldn't afford it without her dads money so she works her ass off for year in New York but even after that she couldn't afford it.

But about half way through summer she got an email from Yale saying that she had been accepted and that her tuition had been paid. At first she'd assumed Rachel had paid it but Rachel promised that it wasn't her and that it wasn't her fathers either.

It had turned out to be her mom that had paid it. To say she was shocked was a sever understatement, she hadn't seen either her parents since they'd found out she was dating Rachel and her dad had tried to barge into the Berry house. It's safe to say Leroy put a stop to that before her dad could even get a foot over the threshold.

So now she was sat on her bed in her dorm room with her laptop in front of her waiting for Rachel to answer her Skype call.

The smile instantly spread across her lips when a grinning Rachel popped up on her screen "Hey, baby look who I found!" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around two peoples necks and dragging them down into the camera view.

Quinn frowned at the sight of Santana and Brittany "What're you guys doing there?"

"We're done for Christmas break and B wanted a white Christmas so here we are"

"When are you coming Quinn?"

"Tomorrow, B. no offense but, you know, shove off I wanna talk to Rachel"

"Charming" Santana mumbled as she and Brittany walked away.

"Hi" Rachel said, biting down on her bottom lip lightly.

"Hey"

"I miss you. So much"

"I miss you to sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Can't you leave tonight"

"Sorry, I have a paper to hand in in the morning but I will be on the first train I can"

"Can't you just transfer to NYU?" Rachel pouted.

"Sorry baby but half a year and we'll be out of college"

"Living here"

"We'll live wherever you want"

"I love you"

"And I love you. I'll be there by noon tomorrow"

Rachel nodded "And you'll be here all of Christmas break"

"Of course. I gotta go, Rach, or I'll never finish my paper in time"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you to sweetie" Quinn smiled before hitting end call and closer her laptop before shoving it into her bag.

So maybe she'd lied to Rachel. But not really because she should have had a paper to hand in tomorrow but she'd stayed up all night the night before finishing it and handed it in this morning so that she could surprise Rachel tonight.

'_I'm just heading for the train, text you when I'm outside the house. And shh rachel doesn't know'_ Quinn typed before sending it to Santana. She didn't actually know the girl was there but it was good that she was, she could help Quinn sneak in.

"Is this girlfriend of yours ever gonna come to Yale?" Quinn's roommate, Elisha asked, looking up from her paper

"Probably not"

"Well enjoy yourself anyway, ok"

"See you in the new year" Quinn smiled grabbing her back and rushing out the door

* * *

><p>"'bout fucking time" Santana hissed, opening the door to Quinn.<p>

"The train was delayed! Where is she"

"Kitchen"

Quinn nodded, throwing her bag on the floor and rushing quietly up to the kitchen. She couldn't help be smile at the girl over the stove, stirring the food, clearly in a world of her own.

Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and mumbling into her ear "You know, I don't really like noodles"

"Quinn" Rachel turned, frowning confused at Quinn "What're you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"To see me I hope"

"No to see Santana"

"Knew it" Santana teased from the front room.

Rachel rolled her eyes, jumping up and wrapping her arms an legs around Quinn "I love you" she murmured against Quinn's neck and the blonde smiled.

"I love you, too"

"The noodles!" Santana called.

"Make'em yourself" Rachel hissed, grabbing Quinns hand and dragging her towards the bedroom.

"Ew, no. We'll go out to eat" Santana mumbled but Rachel ignored her, dragging Quinn into the room, pushing the door closed and pushing Quinn up against it, pinning the blondes arms above her head.

"Miss me?" Quinn asked, grinning as Rachel nodded, surging forward and pressing their lips together.

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips, pulling one hand free from Rachel's grip and wrapping it around Rachel waist and allowed Rachel to lace their fingers together, keeping her arms pressed against the door.

"I feel like you're trying to take control right now" Quinn murmured making Rachel grin and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Maybe I am?"

"Well it's not gonna happen" Quinn pushed off the door and guided Rachel backwards to the bed, laying the brunette down and straddling her waist.

Rachel tried to protest by pushing Quinn onto the mattress but Quinn caught her hands and pinned them above Rachel's head as she brought her face down to within a few inches of Rachel's "You're so mine tonight" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, biting down on the girls neck as she brought her thigh in between Rachel's making the girl gasp and arch against her.

It have been a little over a month before she'd see Rachel so Quinn wasn't really up for foreplay and apparent neither was Rachel. The brunette broke one of her hands free from Quinn's, grabbing onto Quinn's hand that was against her side and guiding in down to where the buttons on her jeans were "Please" Rachel almost whimpered and Quinn didn't need to be asked twice. She easily unbuttoned the girls jeans as Rachel sat up a little on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head before pulling Quinn's off.

"Have you been working out?" Quinn asked, noticing the clearly more defined abs on her girlfriend.

"So not the time to talk about this" Rachel mumbled, pulling in the back of Quinn's neck until their lips were pressed together.

Quinn dug her nails into Rachel's abdomen, dragging them down until she reached the waist band of the girls jeans.

"Quinn!" Rachel growled out, biting down in Quinn's lip when the blonde began toying with her waist band.

"What?" Quinn grinned when Rachel growled, grabbing into her wrist and pushing it under her waist band "All you had to do was ask" Quinn breathed, attaching her lips to Rachel's collar bone as she dragged her nail along the brunette a clit.

"Fuck" Rachel breathed, her back arching as Quinn bit down on her collar bone "Quinn just do it!"

"Yes ma'am" Quinn agreed, slowly pushing two fingers into Rachel, grinning when the brunette gasped and dug her nails into Quinn's shoulders.

Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hair and pulled her face up to press her lips roughly against Quinn's as the blonde began moving her fingers in and out of Rachel at a fast pace.

Rachel arched her back again, feeling herself lose complete control of her body as her hands loosened in Quinn's hair. Quinn pulled back slightly, leaving her head pressed against Rachel's, looking down at the brunettes ecstasy filled eyes.

Quinn rolled off of Rachel and within a few seconds Rachel had rolled shakily on to her "When will Santana and Brittany be back?" Quinn asked, resting her hands on Rachel's waist and allowed Rachel to pull her up to sitting position.

"Not for a while yet. Hopefully"

Quinn just nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against Rachel's again.

* * *

><p>They'd woken up early the next morning to see a sheet of snow along the street.<p>

Quinn insisted they got to central park since it was work hours and it wouldn't be all that busy and Rachel was reluctant at first but finally agreed.

"You know I've been thinking.."

"Why?"

Quinn stopped, grabbing onto Rachel's hands and turning the girl to face her "I'm serious Rachel. I've been thinking a lot lately, over the past six months"

Rachel face dropped "You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

Quinn smiled fondly, shaking her head "Of course not baby. It's just that we've only got half a year left in school and then we will both be here together so, I thought.." Quinn stopped, trying to figure out the right words before just reaching into her pocket and holding out the little black box towards Rachel "I get that there is still six months before we'll be together and maybe another year after before we have ourselves stead jobs but I don't see the harm in asking now. Will you marry me?"

Rachel stared down at the ring in the box, a stunned expressing on her face.

"Feel free to say no. I'll ask you again when we're more financially secure"

"What? No! Yes, I'll marry you"

Quinn's face brightened up, her mouth curling into a smile "Really?"

"Yes! One million times yes!" Rachel grinned, wrapping her arms and legs around Quinn "I love you" Rachel pressed her lips excitedly against Quinn before hopping out of the blondes arms and looking back at the box.

Quinn smiled, taking a hold of Rachel's hand and slipping the ring snuggle onto the girls finger.

"Perfect" Rachel mumbled dreamily, staring down at her finger before looking up at Quinn.

"I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. That holiday to Miami was the best time of my life and spending Christmas with your family made me feel more at home than I ever thought possible" Quinn whispered, fiddling with Rachel's hands as she looked up at the girl through her eyelashes "I guess I- I only ever really feel at home whenever I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are as long as you're there"

"You're supposed to say the speech before you show me the ring"

Quinn shrugged, resting her hands on Rachel's neck and running her thumbs along Rachel's cheek "I like to mix it up" Quinn leant down to press her lips against Rachel's but the brunette stopped her

"we have to tell Britt and Santana. And them my dads!" Rachel said, grabbing onto Quinn's hand and dragging her through the snow back to the apartment "Brittany!" Rachel called dropping Quinn's hand as she rushed into the front room.

Santana emerged from the bathroom as Brittany and Rachel squealed in the front room "You buy a puppy?"

Quinn shook her head, grinning at Santana "We're getting married"

"You crazy?"

"Probably a little" Quinn agreed and Santana smiled, patting Quinn on the shoulder.

"Congrats, Q-ball. But if Brittany expects me to propose now I will kick your soon to be tied down ass!"

"San, look!" Brittany called excitedly, pulling Rachel out to the hallway and holding up Rachel's hand to show the Latina the ring.

"Jesus fuck, Fabray. How much was that?!" Santana said, taking a hold of Rachel's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"None of your business!"

"I never thought Quinn would ever get married" Brittany said, grabbing onto Santana's hand and dragging her into the front room.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Of course I'm sure" Quinn assured, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist "I've been sure for the past six months. Your cousins know, Faye and Cloe. I talked to them about it two weeks ago"

"Really?"

Quinn nodded, pecking Rachel on the lips "You wanna go call your dads?"

Rachel nodded, running of to find her phone leaving a smiling and happy Quinn in the hallway


End file.
